Para sempre em seu coração
by Liryn
Summary: Kakashi Hatake sofreu uma perda parcial de memória depois de um acidente de carro. Aparentemente, ele tem uma esposa... mas não se lembra de ter se casado! Hinata é bonita, doce... e comum. Quando Kakashi tenta levá-la para a cama como qualquer marido faria, ele descobre que ela é virgem! Então por que não aproveitar todos os prazeres que esse casamento tem a oferecer?
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPITULO UM**

— Naturalmente você não irá renovar o contrato dele. O Banco Hatake não tem lugar para operado res de fundo incompetentes.

O rosto magro, moreno e belo de Kakashi Hatake estava franzido com um ar severo. Para um banqueiro internacional muito ocupado, essa conversa parecia uma perda de seu valioso tempo.

Gai, seu diretor de RH, limpou a garganta.

— Pensei que... talvez uma conversinha pudesse pôr Matsunaga novamente nos eixos...

— Não acredito em conversinhas e não costumo dar segunda chance — frisou Kakashi friamente. — Nossos clientes, observe bem, também não dão se gunda chance. A reputação do banco se baseia em seu desempenho lucrativo.

Gai Maito refletiu que o próprio renome mun dial de Kakashi como um perito em economia global e produção de rendimentos mostrava ali sua explica ção. O bilionário suíço Kakashi Hatake era o herdeiro de nove gerações ininterruptas de banqueiros priva dos e reconhecido por todos como o mais brilhante. Notavelmente inteligente e bem-sucedido, Kakashi, en tretanto, não costumava ter compaixão com empre gados com problemas pessoais. Na verdade, ele era tão temido quanto admirado por sua impiedosa falta de sentimentalismo.

Mesmo assim, Gai ainda fez uma última tentati va de intervir em favor do desafortunado membro da equipe.

— No mês passado a mulher de Matsunaga o aban donou...

— Sou o patrão dele e não seu conselheiro — revi dou Kakashi, encerrando bruscamente o assunto. — Sua vida pessoal não me diz respeito.

Tendo resolvido a questão com o diretor de RH, Kakashi deixou seu luxuoso escritório pelo elevador pri vativo e desceu para o estacionamento no subsolo. Quando deslizou para dentro da sua Ferrari, conser vava uma expressão implacável de desdém na boca máscula e bem delineada. Que tipo de homem deixa ria a perda de uma mulher interferir em seu desempe nho profissional a ponto de destruir uma carreira pro missora? Uma inaceitável fraqueza de caráter e uma vergonhosa falta de autodisciplina, avaliou Kakashi, ba lançando com desprezo a altiva cabeça precocemente grisalha.

Um homem que se lamentasse por problemas pes soais e esperasse um tratamento especial por causa deles era sempre completamente condenado por Kakashi. Afinal, a vida por si só era um desafio e, devido a uma infância infeliz e severa, Kakashi sabia disso me lhor que ninguém. Sua mãe havia desfeito o casa mento e abandonado o filho quando ele ainda era uma criança de colo, e qualquer vestígio de cuidado terno e amoroso havia desaparecido de sua criação da noite para o dia. Colocado num internato aos 5 anos, ele só tinha tido o direito de visitar a própria casa quando suas notas na universidade atingiram as altas expectativas do pai. Criado para ser duro e insensí vel, Kakashi havia aprendido ainda muito jovem a nem pedir nem esperar favores de nenhuma espécie.

O telefone de seu carro tocou quando ele estava parado no congestionamento de trânsito da hora do almoço em Genebra, lamentando-se pela decisão de não usar sua limusine com chofer. O telefonema era de seu advogado, Asuma Sarutobi. Quando se tratava de assuntos mais confidenciais, ele preferia utilizar os discretos serviços de Asuma ao invés da firma legal da família.

— Eu creio que é meu dever, como seu repre sentante legal, avisar que chegou o momento de uma certa conexão ser discretamente desfeita.

O tom de Asuma era quase jocoso.

Asuma havia sido colega de Kakashi na universidade, e ele geralmente apreciava o vivo senso de humor do outro. Embora ninguém mais tivesse um tal nível de intimidade com ele, Kakashi não estava disposto nesse momento a ingressar num jogo de adivinhação.

— Vá direto ao ponto, Asuma — apressou ele.

— Estive pensando em falar sobre isso há um tem po — Asuma hesitou, embora isso não fosse seu hábito. — Mas estava esperando você tocar no assunto pri meiro. Já faz quase quatro anos. Já não é hora de dis solver seu casamento de conveniência?

Pego desprevenido por essa lembrança, e exata mente quando o fluxo do tráfego voltava a se mover, Kakashi tirou o pé do pedal. A Ferrari deu uma guinada em uma súbita parada e provocou uma saraivada de impacientes buzinadas, mas ele não deu vazão a nenhuma das imprecações de raiva que estavam na pon ta de sua língua.

Do alto-falante do carro a voz bem modulada de Asuma pHyuugaeguia, numa total ignorância do efeito que havia provocado.

— Estava pensando que podíamos marcar um en contro ainda essa semana porque a partir da próxima segunda-feira vou tirar férias.

— Essa semana é impossível para mim — Kakashi respondeu automaticamente.

— Espero que não tenha sido uma intromissão mi nha levantar essa questão — observou Asuma, com um certo embaraço.

— Dio mio! Eu já tinha até me esquecido desse assunto. Você me pegou de surpresa! — afirmou Kakashi, com um riso de pouco caso.

— Pensei que isso fosse algo impossível de acon tecer — comentou Asuma. .

— Terei que lhe telefonar depois... o tráfego está inacreditável — disse Kakashi e encerrou a conversa sem levar adiante o habitual bate-papo.

Sua boca bem delineada estava rígida. Asuma tinha tido razão em tocar no assunto do casamento, que Kakashi não havia visto outra saída senão contrair, quase quatro anos atrás. Como poderia ele ter deixado de lado a necessidade de quebrar aquele pequeno víncu lo com um divórcio? Considerou que levava uma vida incrivelmente ocupada e recordou-se então da situação ridícula que o havia levado a ludibriar os termos do testamento de seu avô por meio de uma esposa falsa.

Seu avô Homaru tinha sido um trabalhador com pulsivo até os 60 anos, mostrando ser um autêntico banqueiro Hatake. Mas depois da aposentadoria se apaixonara por uma mulher com menos da metade de sua idade e havia passado por uma avassaladora mu dança de comportamento. Deixando de lado todas as reservas, Homaru adotara as filosofias da Nova Era e havia mesmo casado com a jovem cavadora de ouro. Seu comportamento indigno havia con duzido a anos de afastamento entre ele e o filho, o conservador pai de Kakashi. O próprio Kakashi, entretanto, havia mantido seu apego pelo velho homem e mantivera contato com ele.

Há quatro anos Homaru havia morrido e Kakashi fi cara estupefato com os termos do testamento de seu avô. Naquele excêntrico documento, Homaru havia estabelecido que no caso do neto não se casar dentro de um certo período, o Castello Hatake, residência tradicional da família, deveria ser doado ao Estado ao invés de herdado por seu descendente. Kakashi, certa mente, lamentara ter dito ao avô que, como as chan ces de um casamento feliz na sua própria opinião eram quase nenhuma, ele não estava visualizando a possibilidade de casar e gerar um herdeiro antes da meia-idade.

Embora Kakashi tivesse sido educado para desprezar o sentimentalismo, havia assim mesmo guardado es maecidas memórias infantis de animadas e alegres visitas ao Castello Hatake. E mesmo sendo rico o bastante para comprar uma centena de castelos anti gos, tivera que admitir que o Castello tinha um peso especialmente forte nos seus sentimentos. Os Hatake haviam habitado o Castello, situado acima de um vale remoto, durante séculos, e Kakashi ficara horroriza do diante da ameaça de que a propriedade deixasse de ser da família, talvez para sempre.

Uns dois meses depois, quando estivera em Lon dres a negócios, ele havia discutido com Asuma pelo telefone celular os complicados problemas criados pelo testamento do avô. Mesmo estando naquela hora num local público — na verdade estava num salão aparando o cabelo — havia presumido que pelo fato de estar falando em italiano a conversa estava sendo tão privada quanto se estivesse falando de seu escri tório. Descobriu que estava errado quando a esteticista _mignon_ que cortava seu cabelo entrou arrojada mente na sua conversa, primeiro para lamentar pelo "estranhíssimo" testamento de seu avô e, depois, para oferecer a si mesma como uma "falsa" esposa, de modo que ele pudesse manter o Castello Hatake na família.

Em síntese, Hinata Hyuuga havia lhe vendido sua mão em casamento em um acordo estritamente de negócios. Que idade teria ela agora?, Kakashi pensou. Vinte e três anos completados no último dia de São Valentino, respondeu sua memória sem hesitação. Ele podia apostar que ela ainda aparentava não ser muito mais velha que uma adolescente. Ela era muito miúda, mas maravilhosamente cheia de curvas, e pelo menos sua maneira de vestir com certeza teria continuado a seguir as extravagâncias da moda. De preto e roxo da cabeça aos pés, botas altas e maquiagem de vampiro, ele se lembrou com um sorriso expressivo ao invés de desagrado. É estranho como um vampiro pode parecer tão _sexy,_ refletiu distraidamente. Antes que o sinal de trânsito abrisse, ele puxou a carteira e com seus longos e ágeis dedos apanhou a foto que Hinata havia lhe dado. Uma foto acompanhada de uma irônica dedicatória — "Sua esposa, Hinata" — e com o número de um telefone atrás.

"Algo para você se lembrar de mim", ela havia dito, balbuciando como um riacho transbordando porque ele já sabia e Hinata tinha de alguma forma percebido que, além de qualquer necessidade legal de controlar seu paradeiro, ele não iria mais procurar nenhum outro contato pessoal com ela.

"Beije-me." Aqueles seus imensos olhos haviam suplicado em um convite silencioso.

Com total firmeza ele havia resistido à tentação. Eles tinham feito um acordo de negócios que devia permanecer isento de sexo: Asuma o havia advertido que se ele consumasse aquilo que fora essencialmen te apenas um casamento no papel estaria se sujeitan do a uma reivindicação no sentido de arcar com o sustento dela.

Ele devia ter apenas imaginado ter sido tentado por ela, disse Kakashi a si mesmo, irritado. Que espécie de atração ela poderia ter suscitado nele? Havia lar gado os estudos aos 16 anos. Era uma moça sem boa formação, com origem de classe pobre trabalhadora. Dio mio... uma cabeleireira! Uma pequena e risonha cabeleireira, com no máximo um metro e meio de altura e totalmente sem interesses culturais ou quer sofisticação! O que havia de comum entre eles era apenas sua humanidade! Finalmente ele se permi tiu olhar para baixo, para a fotografia. Ela não era bonita, fez questão de lembrar a si mesmo, preocupa do por estar tão absorvido por esses pensamentos. Procurou atentar para o fato de que o longo cabelo azulado estava sem corte e sem forma, que os olhos eram claro demais, tanto que quando a viu a primeira vez, poderia jurar que era cega. Mas independente dessas imperfeições, os olhos escuros e brilhantes de Kakashi ainda se detinham no ar alegre e travesso dos olhos dela e no vivo e amplo sorriso que havia na viçosa boca pintada de cor de amora.

Apesar de tudo, ele não podia esquecer a última vez que havia visto sua falsa esposa: seu aceno de mão vivaz, apesar de seus olhos parecerem umedecidos, o sorriso resoluto e desafiador, como lhe dizen do que ela iria encontrar um homem que realmente acreditasse em romance... Teria ela encontrado esse homem ideal? Teria descoberto seu ídolo de pés de barro? Teria sido por isso que ela teve que requisitar o divórcio por interesse próprio?

Cogitando sobre isso enquanto fazia uma curva, Kakashi teve apenas uma fração de segundo para se po sicionar quando uma criança correu da calçada para o meio da rua atrás de um cachorro. Ao frear, ele torceu violentamente o volante, numa feroz tentativa de des viar e evitar atropelar a menina.

Num solavanco, a Ferrari se chocou de frente na parede do outro lado da rua, mas ele ainda teria esca pado ileso se tivesse tido a chance de sair do carro antes que um outro veículo o atingisse diretamente.

Quando aconteceu a segunda colisão, uma dor atordoante irrompeu na base do crânio de Kakashi, deixan do-o desacordado.

Com a fotografia ainda enrascada em seus dedos, ele foi levado às pressas para o hospital. A irmã de seu falecido pai, Harume, foi chamada à sala de emergência. Ela olhou com um desdém arrogante para as duas jovens enfermeiras que reagiam ao char me moreno extravagante de Kakashi com um olhar fa minto de admiração.

Uma mimada e orgulhosa morena, vestida de um modo que os menos bondosos julgariam inapropriado para uma mulher de 60 anos, Harume estava furio sa com a interrupção no seu dia. Kakashi ficaria bom! Kakashi era indestrutível, todos os homens da família Hatake eram. Fora a pancada na cabeça, seus outros ferimentos eram insignificantes. Harume devia voar para Milão no dia seguinte para a inauguração de uma galeria de arte com seu noivo Hawq, e estava disposta a não alterar os planos.

Quando um médico finalmente veio até Harume para lhe dizer que embora Kakashi tivesse recuperado a consciência, ele parecia estar sofrendo de algum grau de amnésia temporária, o aborrecimento e a decepção dela foram intensos.

— A esposa do Sr. Hatake está vindo? — per guntaram depois a Harume.

— Ele não é casado.

Com uma expressão de surpresa o médico esten deu para ela uma fotografia um tanto amassada.

— Então, quem é essa?

Surpresa, Harume observou a foto e a dedicatória reveladora. Kakashi tinha casado com uma inglesa? Meu Deus, como ele não havia contado para ninguém? Mas ele não era famoso por sua reserva e reticência fria, seu desagrado extremo por publicidade? Seu ca samento teria na verdade provocado o tipo de man chete que ele consideraria detestável e intrusiva, ad mitiu Harume. Será que ele planejava comunicar aos parentes que havia casado? Mas ao considerar alivia da que, naquela situação, o fato de Kakashi ter uma espo sa a livrava de qualquer responsabilidade por ele en quanto estivesse hospitalizado, Harume apressou-se em telefonar para a misteriosa noiva do sobrinho.

No instante em que Hinata entrou em seu pequeno apartamento e viu o rosto perturbado de sua irmã Hanabi, um calafrio correu por sua espinha.

— O que houve? — perguntou, largando precipi tadamente o jornal que tinha saído para comprar.

— Enquanto estava fora, uma mulher telefonou... É melhor que você se sente antes que eu lhe diga o que ela falou sobre sua família.

Hanabi era uma morena de estatura mediana e magra com um olhar tão sério nos olhos perolados que sugeria um grau incomum de maturidade para uma moça de 17 anos.

Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Deixe de bobagem. Você está aqui, e inteira, e é a única família que eu tenho. Quem foi que telefo nou... e qual foi o recado?

— Eu não sou a única família que você tem — disse a irmã em um murmúrio constrangido. — Kakashi Hatake sofreu um acidente de carro.

O rosto de Hinata foi empalidecendo e ela encarou a irmã mais nova com os olhos fixos. Suas pernas vacilaram e ela sentiu-se oscilar.

— Ele está...

— Vivo... Sim!

Passando um braço sobre os ombros frágeis de Hinata, Hanabi fez a irmã sentar-se no pequeno sofá da cozinha, que também servia de sala de estar e de jantar.

— Foi a tia de Kakashi que telefonou. Ela fala muito mal o inglês e só conversamos por uns dois minutos.

— Ele teve ferimentos graves?

— Ele teve alguma espécie de seqüela na cabeça. Tenho a impressão de que pode ser sério. Está sendo transferido para outro hospital. Fique tranqüila, ano tei o endereço. — Hanabi apertou a mão da irmã, num gesto de encorajamento. — Tente respirar fundo, Hina, bem lentamente. Concentre-se no fato de que Kakashi está vivo. Você teve um choque, mas pode estar com ele amanhã de manhã.

Abaixando a cabeça, ainda tonta, Hinata ficou semi-mergulhada no próprio mundo. Kakashi, o precioso e se creto amor de sua vida, mesmo que ela não tivesse sido para ele nada além de um instrumento útil para um certo objetivo. Era estranho e terrível que o amor pudesse despontar assim, pensou, tomada por um so frido arrependimento momentâneo. Kakashi, seu marido querido, que ela nunca nem sequer beijara. O Kakashi alto e moreno, com forte vitalidade, devia nesse exa to minuto estar lutando para sobreviver em uma cama de hospital. O acidente de carro que havia matado sua mãe e seu pai, há quase sete anos, havia estraçalhado a sua vida e a de Hanabi. Nessa ocasião, a espera lon ga e enervante no hospital não havia resultado em nenhum milagre de sobrevivência.

— Estar com ele? — repetiu Hinata depois de mui to tempo. — Estar com... Kakashi?

Poderia estar com ele? Ela ousaria tentar? Uma esperança insensata surgiu dentro de Hinata. Ela po dia ser sua esposa apenas de nome, mas isso não sig nificava que não devia se preocupar com a saúde dele. A tia de Kakashi não havia telefonado para infor má-la do acidente? Obviamente seu casamento não era exatamente o segredo que ela pensava que seria no círculo familiar dele. Parecia evidente também que os parentes dele acreditavam que se tratava de algo mais do que apenas um casamento no papel.

— Eu sei muito bem o que isso significa para você e sabia exatamente o que você iria querer fazer — Hanabi apressou-se em assegurar. — É uma emergên cia, por isso entrei imediatamente na internet e reser vei lugar num vôo para Genebra para você. Ele parte amanhã logo cedo...

— Claro que eu gostaria de vê-lo, mas...

— Sem nenhum "mas"! — Com uma nítida cons ternação e traindo na voz um agudo laivo de tensão, Hanabi ergueu-se bruscamente. — Não deixe que seu orgulho a impeça de correr para lá e ficar com Kakashi. Você é esposa dele e aposto que o que vocês já tive ram um dia juntos pode ainda ser restabelecido. Já tenho idade suficiente para avaliar exatamente quanto problema uma atitude errada minha já causou entre vocês!

O explosivo discurso de Hanabi espantou muito Hinata. Até aquela hora ela não fazia idéia de que Hanabi podia ter se culpado pelo aparente insucesso de seu casamento.

— Meu relacionamento com Kakashi simplesmente não deu certo. Você não deve pensar que teve algu ma influência nisso — frisou ela num protesto desa jeitado.

— Pare de tentar me proteger — gemeu Hanabi. — Eu fui egoísta. Perdemos mamãe e papai e eu era tão possessiva que você tinha medo até mesmo de me deixar encontrar Kakashi!

— Não foi isso que aconteceu entre Kakashi e mim... — Hinata começou com desconforto.

— Sim, foi. Você me colocou em primeiro lugar e me deixou estragar o dia de seu casamento e arruiná-lo antes mesmo que ele tomasse seu rumo. Eu fui horrivelmente rude com Kakashi e ameacei fugir se você me forçasse a morar no exterior. Eu me coloquei en tre vocês dois... claro que sim! — Hanabi suspirou profundamente. — Você estava tão apaixonada por ele... Eu ainda não posso acreditar o quanto fui cruel com você...

— O que a tia de Kakashi disse exatamente?

— Que ele estava perguntando por você — mentiu Hanabi, cruzando dois grupos de dedos atrás das cos tas, como que para pedir desculpas por uma pequena mentira que ela esperava fizesse sua irmã se sentir mais confiante para viajar e encontrar o marido de quem havia se separado.

Kakashi tinha perguntado por ela? Hinata foi tomada por uma surpresa logo substituída por uma onda de pura alegria e, de repente, ela se sentiu capaz de fazer frente a qualquer desafio. Ela andaria até sobre o fogo por ele, atravessaria lagos e escalaria montanhas para estar a seu lado. Kakashi precisava dela! Aquela constata ção derrubou as barreiras. Para um homem com a intimidadora auto-suficiência de Kakashi expressar o desejo de sua presença, ele devia estar muito fraco ou seria mente doente, concluiu Hinata preocupada. Ela correu para o quarto para fazer a mala.

— Mas e o salão? — murmurou, revistando o ar mário à procura de roupas básicas e quase incapaz de pensar direito. — Quem vai tomar conta dele?

— Tenten — sugeriu a irmã, referindo-se a Tenten Mitsashi, assistente de Hinata no salão de cabe leireiro. — Você disse que o desempenho dela era excelente quando você ficava gripada.

No vestíbulo com luz baixa, Hinata pegou o fone, com os olhos claros distraídos mas brilhando. Os ca belos azulados sedosos que emolduravam seu rosto oval cintilavam como um farol. Era aquela tonalidade bri lhante quase tão negra quanto azul, geralmente obtida por meios artificiais. Inúmeras vezes Hinata tinha sido forçada a explicar a clientes incrédulas que seu cabelo era natu ral. Talvez para desculpar-se por não ter tido que re correr a tinturas tão amados por sua clien tela, ela ocasionalmente acrescentava um leve toque de uma outra cor às pontas do cabelo, e nesse mês em particular ela havia utilizado uma pálida e delicada nuance de rosa que conferiu um tom lilás aos fios.

Ela tratou com Tenten para vir pegar as chaves do salão e ligou para uma outra esteticista, que vinha ocasionalmente quando havia muito movimento, para oferecer-lhe jornada de horário integral durante sua ausência. Tomadas essas providências, nem quis pensar em como esses custos extras iriam pesar em suas já curtas margens de lucro. Ela se voltou para a irmã, Hanabi, e titubeou:

— Como posso deixar você sozinha aqui no apar tamento?

— De qualquer maneira minhas férias semestrais terminam amanhã e vou pegar o trem de volta para o colégio — lembrou Hanabi. — Eu creio que posso fazer isso sozinha. Já tenho 17 anos, Hina.

Sem jeito por não ter se lembrado disso, Hinata deu um abraço afetuoso em sua adorada irmã.

Considerando bem, ela só podia se maravilhar com a mudança que o tempo e o auxílio financeiro de Kakashi haviam operado na vida das duas. Ela devia tan to a Kakashi! Na verdade, ela tinha para com ele uma dívida que nunca poderia pagar!

Quatro anos atrás, as irmãs estavam vivendo em um velho apartamento precisando de pintura em um distrito dominado pela miséria e a vida era árida. Hanabi sempre foi inteligente, e Hinata estava deter minada a garantir que a morte precoce e trágica dos pais não impediria que a irmã mais nova realizasse plenamente seu potencial nos estudos. Hinata tinha sido tomada por um sentimento de culpa e de fracas so quando a irmã, ainda menina, se envolvera com más companhias e começara a cabular as aulas. Nessa época, Hinata vinha trabalhando por longas horas como esteticista júnior. Ela não estava numa situação que permitisse mudar-se para um lugar melhor ou ter mais tempo para tomar conta de uma adolescente re belde.

A generosidade de Kakashi tinha transformado total mente suas vidas. Ela não queria aceitar seu dinheiro, mas concluíra que aquele dinheiro lhe daria a melhor chance possível de colocar sua irmã de volta no cami nho certo. Gastara só o necessário para estabelecer seu próprio negócio de cabeleireiro no subúrbio de Hounslow, distante da elegante Londres. Levando em conta as necessidades de Hanabi, na época, Hinata acreditava que tinha tomado a decisão certa. Apenas às vezes se pegava imaginando se Kakashi teria saído da defensiva, a respeitado mais e mesmo feito contato com ela se tivesse mantido sua primeira intenção de simplesmente casar com ele e recusar qualquer outra recompensa.

Afinal, sua intenção ao se casar com ele era a mes ma de uma amiga lhe prestando um favor. Por sur preendente que fosse para Kakashi, um homem que pou co parecia notar que ela existia, teria feito qualquer coisa para agradá-lo ou impressioná-lo. Mas, infe lizmente, uma vez que havia cedido à tentação de deixar que a riqueza dele resolvesse seus proble mas, ou seja, uma vez que ela aceitara o dinheiro dele, havia mudado com isso tudo entre eles, admitiu tristemente.

— Eu prefiro pagar pelos serviços prestados — Kakashi havia falado lentamente, fazendo-a sentir-se como uma agiota. — Assim não haverá nenhum mal-entendido.

No dia seguinte, no meio da manhã, o Dr. Lerther teve dificuldade em esconder a surpresa quando sua secretária anunciou a esposa de Kakashi Hatake, Hinata. A miúda mulher morena cuja ansiedade estava pa tente em seus brilhantes olhos brancos não era de for ma alguma o que ele esperava.

— Eu tentei telefonar antes, mas a telefonista não conseguiu achar o número desse lugar — confiden ciou Hinata numa explicação apressada.

Ela estava muito nervosa. A última palavra em opulência, o hospital não se parecia com nenhum ou tro onde já tivesse entrado e ela tivera que comprovar sua identidade antes de ter permissão para entrar. Ao contrário de sua expectativa de que a tia de Kakashi, Harume, estaria lá para recebê-la e abrir caminho, tivera que apresentar-se a si mesma como esposa de Kakashi Hatake. Tendo feito isso, sentiu-se terrivel mente desonesta, mas estava convencida de que se dissesse a verdade sobre o casamento deles nunca se ria admitida sequer para visitar Kakashi.

— Essa é uma clínica particular e como nossos pacientes exigem discrição e segurança, o número do telefone não está à disposição. — O homem de cabe los grisalhos lhe estendeu a mão. — Estou aliviado por ter podido chegar aqui tão rapidamente...

Percebendo um mau prenuncio naquela afirmação, Hinata empalideceu e murmurou:

— Kakashi?

— Desculpe-me, eu não quis preocupá-la. Fisica mente, além de uma severa dor de cabeça, seu marido não tem nada mais do algumas pequenas contusões. — Com um sorriso confortante, o médico a conduziu pelo seu luxuoso consultório até uma cadeira. — En tretanto, sua memória não teve a mesma sorte.

Com sua pior preocupação acalmada, Hinata afun dou na cadeira de braços e depois pareceu confusa.

— Sua... memória?

— O Sr. Hatake sofreu um golpe na cabeça e esteve inconsciente por algumas horas. Um certo grau de desorientação não é incomum depois de um episódio como esse... Mas, infelizmente, no caso dele, parece ter havido um distúrbio temporário na memória.

Alertada pelo ar de gravidade do médico, Hinata tinha ficado muito silenciosa.

— O que isso significa? — perguntou com a boca seca.

— Um exame de rotina logo que ele recuperou a consciência revelou uma discrepância na sua percep ção de datas...

— Datas? — inquiriu Hinata de novo.

— A memória de Kakashi apagou aquilo que eu esti mo sejam os últimos cinco anos de sua vida. Ele pró prio não havia percebido o problema até que o assina lamos. Ele tem perfeito conhecimento de todos os aspectos de seu passado mais remoto, mas todas as lembranças desse último período estão inacessíveis para ele.

Hinata fixou os olhos no médico, transtornada e incrédula.

— Cinco anos... inteiros? Tem certeza disso?

— Absoluta. O Sr. Hatake não se recorda tam pouco do acidente.

— Mas por que isso aconteceu com ele? — per guntou Hinata, preocupada.

— Não é raro ocorrer perda definitiva de memória como resultado de um golpe na cabeça, mas de um modo geral só de períodos de tempo muito curtos. É o que se chama de amnésia retrógrada. Eventualmen te um trauma emocional ou mesmo estresse podem causar problemas desse tipo, mas eu penso que pode mos descartar essa possibilidade nesse caso em parti cular — avaliou o Dr. Lerther com segurança. — É quase certo que seja uma condição temporária e den tro de dias o que foi esquecido vai ser lembrado, aos poucos, ou até mesmo de uma vez só.

— Como Kakashi está reagindo? — perguntou Hinata com voz fraca.

— Logo que o Sr. Hatake se deu conta de quanto tempo sua mente apagou de sua lembrança, ele ficou muito chocado.

— Claro...

Hinata estava tentando imaginar como Kakashi, que sempre supunha ter cem por cento de controle sobre si mesmo e sobre tudo em volta, iria lidar com essa enorme falha nas suas capacidades.

— Antes dessa revelação, o Sr. Hatake estava a ponto de ignorar todo conselho médico e voltar para o escritório — admitiu o Dr. Lerther pesarosamente. — Para um homem de intelecto e caráter forte como ele, certamente habituado a exercer um poder considerável, um evento inexplicável pode se tornar uma situação muito frustrante para ser aceita.

— Por Deus... Kakashi não vai nem mesmo se lembrar de mim!

— Eu ia chegar a esse ponto — afirmou o médico num tom benevolente. — Mas considero promissor o fato de estar aqui para dar ao Sr. Hatake o apoio de que ele necessita para lidar com essa situação...

A testa dela havia se franzido.

— A tia de Kakashi, Harume, não está aqui também?

— Creio que viajou para o exterior essa manhã devido a um compromisso social urgente — apres sou-se em dizer o Dr. Lerther.

Atônita com a informação, Hinata engoliu com di ficuldade uma exclamação: por Deus, tia Harume! Evidentemente, pouco havia a se esperar dela. Hinata sentia uma espécie de vertigem e uma confusão de pensamentos conflituosos. Primeiramente tranqüili zada pelas notícias de que Kakashi não estava seriamen te ferido, ela havia ficado perplexa quando lhe infor maram sobre a sua perda de memória. Ela tentou se imaginar voltando para o próprio mundo como ele era cinco anos atrás ao invés de como estava agora.

Pensou na responsabilidade que ainda sentia ter com relação a Kakashi e sobre o quanto desejava vê-lo. De uma maneira puramente amigável e desinteressa da, ela podia servir de ajuda e de apoio para ele. Era uma idéia ao mesmo tempo atormentadora e seduto ra. Mas não seria desonesto posar como sua verdadei ra esposa? Ela era sua esposa no papel, mas não de nenhuma outra forma.

Um estremecimento de repulsa e vergonha diante da idéia de manter essa mentira atravessou o corpo delgado de Hinata. Porém ela havia prometido a Kakashi que nunca iria revelar os verdadeiros termos de seu casamento a ninguém e, para aliviar sua consciência, decidiu em vez disso contar uma meia-verdade.

— Eu devo admitir que Kakashi e eu temos estado... bem... separados — disse ela, embaraçada.

— Agradeço-lhe pela confidencia e garanto-lhe que o que me disse ficará entre nós. Mas também lhe peço que não revele nenhum fato potencialmente aflitivo ao meu paciente, se puder evitar — enfatizou o médico, com bastante seriedade. — Embora o seu marido não vá admitir isso, ele já está sob grande estresse e acrescentar algo a essa carga poderia preju dicar a plena recuperação.

Hinata concordou com uma séria compreensão. Da sua boca, Kakashi não ouviria nada que pudesse pertur bá-lo.

— Como esposa do Sr. Hatake, a senhora é sua parente mais próxima e pode fazer o que outros não podem em seu benefício. Ele tem inúmeros emprega dos, que paga para cumprirem suas ordens, mas você está numa posição muito mais importante — opinou o Dr. Lerther animadamente. — Seu marido precisa sentir que tem perto dele alguém em quem possa con fiar. Procure não cometer nenhum equívoco. Seu es tado atual o torna muito vulnerável.

— Não posso imaginar Kakashi como vulnerável...

— Contudo, se posso falar francamente... vai ser responsabilidade sua se colocar entre ele e os homens de negócios que vão procurar ter acesso a ele. As necessidades pessoais dele devem ser postas em pri meiro lugar — advertiu o Dr. Lerther. — O Banco Hatake pode passar sem ele no momento. Ele preci sa descansar e relaxar.

— Posso vê-lo agora?

O médico lembrou a reação inicial de espanto do seu paciente ao descobrir que era um homem casado, mas rapidamente afugentou qualquer apreensão por causa disso. Hinata Hatake poderia muito bem ser mais hábil do que parecia. Ela devia até ser capaz de se defrontar com firmeza com a frieza do caráter despótico e intimidador do marido bilionário... Mas mesmo sendo o Dr. Lerther um habitual jogador, ele não teria arriscado apostar nisso.

Hinata respirou profundamente e seguiu atrás da enfermeira. Em apenas alguns minutos ela estaria vendo o único homem que já havia conseguido fazê-la chorar...

 **Quis inovar! kkk, espero que acompanhem mais esta adaptação louca!**

 **Beijooos**

 **Adaptação da história "Para sempre em sue coração" de** **Lynne Graham**

 **s2**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPITULO DOIS**

Uma esposa, pensou Kakashi, com mau humor.

Isso era uma surpresa desagradável com que a me mória o estava atraiçoando, como se ele ignorasse que essa era a mais vã aquisição na vida de um ho mem. Embora tivesse apenas 30 anos, tinha a impres são de que já sacrificara sua liberdade. Da mesma forma como o pai havia feito e o pai dele, antes: ca sar-se cedo, para arrepender-se alguns milhões de pois. Entretanto ele havia jurado para si mesmo que não cometeria o mesmo erro!

Tinha evitado envolvimentos pessoais complica dos e havia mantido, em vez disso, amantes que leva vam vantagem apenas entre os lençóis. Kakashi tinha alta energia sexual, e tomava cuidado com ela. A sen sualidade não devia ter controle sobre ele. Também nunca havia acreditado no amor. Portanto, o amor não podia, felizmente, ter nada a ver com essa mu dança de idéia que tivera sobre o casamento.

Porém, algumas coisas ele não precisava ter me mória para saber. Na verdade, ele as sabia por instin to. A esposa, que sua mente indisciplinada tinha deci dido esquecer, devia ser uma loura alta e elegante, porque esse era o tipo de mulher que o atraía. Devia ser de origem rica e de uma linhagem social impecá vel, uma mulher de carreira profissional, banqueira ou mesmo economista, possibilidades que o consolavam um pouco. Talvez durante uma discussão sobre gerência de riscos e estratégia de investimentos tives se encontrado uma companheira de alma profissio nal, uma mulher pouco emocional e tranqüila, que respeitaria as exigências de sua agenda quando ele estivesse ocupado demais para vê-la.

Com a batida na porta, ele voltou a silhueta bem-feita, o quadril estreito, os ombros largos e o corpo alto, vestido por um terno de corte impecável, da ja nela.

— Pode fechar os olhos antes de eu entrar? — per guntou uma voz baixa com sotaque inglês. — Porque se não fizer isso eu vou provavelmente me sentir muito tola apresentando-me como sua mulher.

Choque número um... havia se casado com uma estrangeira com sotaque regional ao invés dos sons de vogais claramente aplanados da classe alta ingle sa. Choque número dois... ela tinha um modo de falar de adolescente e fazia exigências infantis.

— Kakashi? — exclamou Hinata diante do silêncio prolongado.

Uma impaciência rude fez Kakashi apertar os dentes brancos. Ele percebeu que havia duas maneiras de jogar aquele jogo: podia expulsá-la com imprecações antes mesmo que ela atravessasse a porta, ou podia continuar no jogo até descobrir exatamente com quem estava lidando.

— Está bem...

— Suponho que esteja também muito nervoso quanto a essa situação, mas agora que estou aqui você não precisa mais se preocupar com nada.

De costas para a porta, deixando transparecer nos olhos escuros uma imensa descrença, Kakashi percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração. Choque número três... ele havia se casado com uma mulher que ape nas no espaço de 60 segundos conseguia hostilizá-lo e ofendê-lo tratando-o sem o respeito conveniente.

— Fiquei tão comovida de saber que estava per guntando por mim no hospital... — disse Hinata, en trando apressadamente e fechando a porta atrás de si, e só então atrevendo-se a abrir os próprios olhos.

— Eu perguntei por você? — disse Kakashi, com in credulidade. — Como eu poderia se não me lembro de você?

— Meu Deus! O que está fazendo fora da cama? — perguntou Hinata atônita, esquecendo-se do que eles estavam falando.

— Diga-me: você costuma usar uma lista de co mentários tolos ou eles vêm à sua mente automa ticamente? — retorquiu Kakashi com sarcasmo enquan to se voltava para encará-la.

De pé e a apenas um metro dela, a mera altura de Kakashi era ameaçadora. Ela teve que inclinar a cabeça para trás para olhá-lo direito e então, embora tivesse se encolhido diante daquela resposta ofensiva, não conseguia desviar a sua atenção dele. Sua boca ficou seca e a batida de seu coração acelerou porque diante dela estava ao vivo e respirando a personificação do homem de seu desejo e de seus sonhos.

A perfeita beleza máscula das feições finas dele afetou-a com uma força explosiva. Ela o achava extremamente bonito e ainda avassaladoramente _sexy._ Mas ele também possuía uma postura magnética de poder e de fria autoridade que ela podia sentir em sua medula.

Ele não sorriu e ela não se surpreendeu com isso. Seu sorriso carismático era algo raro e a frieza que se sentia ali no quarto era acentuada. E ela podia entender...

— Não gosto de sarcasmo — falou Hinata, erguen do o queixo.

— E eu não gosto de perguntas tolas.

Kakashi percebeu que tinha que abaixar o ângulo de seu olhar para poder observá-la. Ela era pequena, mas não do tipo parecido com boneca. Tinha bastante personalidade nos seus tenros vinte e poucos anos, no máximo, observou ele, cedendo com relutância a um certo fascínio. Seus olhos claros eram da cor de uma perola pura. Seus cabelos longos e lisos, com uma franja que lhe dava um ar de inocência eram de um brilhante negro azulado com reflexos rosados. Rosados? Devia ser um efeito da luz, pen sou. Ela tinha um nariz pequenino e suculentos lábios vermelho-cereja que teriam tenta do um santo.

Um nítido retesamento na virilha tomou Kakashi de surpresa, pois ele já tinha passado há muito tempo da adolescência, quando seu corpo rejeitava controle dis ciplinado. Mas na medida que sua atenção vagou para baixo, sobre o contorno do esplêndido corpo em forma de ampulheta de sua mulher, sua excitação se tornou mais pronunciada. Seios fartos e redondos estavam moldados por uma camiseta justa de algodão azul en quanto o jeans acentuava sua cintura delgada e a pro nunciada curva dos quadris altamente femininos.

Enquanto sua mente racional se esforçava para no mear o "choque número quatro" no encontro com sua esposa, como a total falta de elegância em termos de moda exclusiva, seus hormônios estavam encanta dos. Ele podia não se lembrar dela, mas a carga se xual que ela inflamou nele falou bem mais alto que sua memória. Kakashi sempre tinha que explicar o inex plicável e ele estava agora satisfeito sobre o porquê de ter se casado com ela.

— Acho que você ainda devia estar repousando.

— Involuntariamente os olhos de Hinata se fixaram nos olhos escuros com brilho de ouro e qualquer pre venção que tivesse se desvaneceu nesse diálogo mudo.

— Você tem o costume de me dizer o que fazer? — perguntou Kakashi, esforçando-se para manter um tom de admoestação que terminou inexplicavelmente rouco.

— O que você acha?

Quando ela encontrou o olhar estonteante de Kakashi, sua boca ficou seca e seu estômago se revolveu. A atmosfera ferveu e todo seu corpo saltou com uma percepção energizada. Não importa quanto tentasse, ela não conseguia aspirar oxigênio suficiente para encher os pulmões. Seu sutiã parecia muito apertado, seus seios, cheios e sensíveis. Seus mamilos con traíam-se, rígidos e eriçados, reagindo ao calor sen sual que estava inflamando bem no fundo sua pélvis. Sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo com ela, e o pior é que era impotente para parar. Esse era, afinal, o homem que quase a havia levado a sucumbir ao nível degradante de oferecer sua virgindade sem compromisso, para um caso de uma noite só. Ela ha via ansiado por Kakashi a esse ponto terrível e se ele tivesse mostrado qualquer interesse, nenhum orgulho a teria feito recuar.

Exercitando a força de vontade que era a espinha dorsal de seu caráter, Kakashi desviou o olhar absorto da esposa. Então finalmente ele entendeu por que tinha casado com uma garota _sexy_ e cheia de juventude sem nenhuma elegância para se vestir: desejo insen sato, desenfreado, ele classificou, com sua bela boca máscula endurecida.

— Uma mulher que tentasse me dizer o que fazer seria uma tola — murmurou Kakashi com uma frieza calma mas cortante. — Estou certo de que você não se encaixa nessa categoria.

— Eu não sou manipulada facilmente também — informou Hinata a ele, teimosamente, com a fisiono mia altiva. — Depois de tudo o que passou, você ain da devia estar na cama.

— Eu não estou precisando mais de cuidados mé dicos. Sinto muito tê-la preocupado, mas vou voltar para o escritório.

Os olhos dela se escancararam ao máximo possível.

— Você não está falando sério.

— Como raramente deixo de falar a sério, não sei por que você acha que agora seria diferente, nem por que pensa que preciso de sua opinião a esse respeito — disse Kakashi, virando-se de costas num repúdio frio.

— Bem, quer deseje ou não, eu vou dar minha opi nião — retrucou Hinata, zangada. — Talvez você pense que é muito viril agir como se não houvesse nada de errado com você, mas eu apenas penso que isso é completamente estúpido!

Os olhos escuros dele brilharam de raiva.

—Eu...

— Você está sofrendo de uma perda de memória muito preocupante e não pensa direito sobre o que está fazendo...

Kakashi levantou a orgulhosa cabeça prateada.

— Eu nunca ajo sem pensar...

— Voltando para o trabalho você estaria querendo negar que exista sequer um problema. Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso...

— Diga-me uma coisa — refutou Kakashi com uma clareza sardônica. — Antes do acidente de carro está vamos em processo de divórcio?

— Não que eu saiba! — revidou Hinata, com os olhos brilhando de determinação e as peque is nas mãos segurando os quadris para manter melhor o controle. — Você pode ser um homem muito inteli gente, mas quando quer é também muito teimoso e extremamente intratável. Nesse exato momento é meu dever garantir que você não faça nada de que depois vá lamentar-se, portanto volte para aquela cama e trate de ter calma!

Com os olhos brilhantes realçados por longos cílios negros, Kakashi a observou como se ela fosse uma mulher louca precisando ser controlada.

— Ninguém me diz o que devo fazer. Estou completamente surpreso que possa pensar que tem o di gito de me impor seus pontos de vista.

— Ah, sim... o casamento é uma desculpa para seus caprichos de controle — revidou firmemente Hinata, sem se impressionar. — Não vou pedir des culpas por tentar proteger você de si mesmo. Se vol tar para o banco, seus empregados vão perceber que há alguma coisa errada com você...

— Não há nada de errado comigo, apenas uma fase temporária de ligeira desorientação...

— Durante a qual você esqueceu de uma fatia bem grossa de sua vida passada! — Hinata completou in flamada. — Eu acho que isso é bastante relevante e muito mais perigoso do que você quer admitir. Have rá empregados e clientes que você não vai nem mes mo reconhecer, situações que não vai entender e que você pode distorcer. Você está também cinco anos atrasado com seu precioso trabalho. A quem está pre tendendo recorrer confidencialmente para evitar co meter erros embaraçosos? Porque há uma coisa que eu sei sobre você, Kakashi... que a única pessoa viva em quem confia é você mesmo!

Sem fôlego e tremendo pela força de seus sentimentos, pois ela estava consternada com a idéia de ele voltar imediatamente ao trabalho, Hinata olhou ferozmente para Kakashi, desafiante. Mas rapidamente sua expressão mudou para uma expressão de ansieda de quando ela o viu franzir a testa como se sentisse dor. Só então ela percebeu a aparência acinzentada de sua pele e o leve tremor de sua mão quando ele a ergueu até a cabeça.

— Sente-se... — Segurando a mão dele, Hinata o fez recuar em direção à cadeira de braços que estava atrás.

Kakashi estava oscilando, mas ele ainda resistiu à sua tentativa de ajudá-lo.

— Mas eu não preciso...

— Nada disso, sente-se! — Hinata lançou-se sobre ele decidida e aproveitou seu equilíbrio instável para fazê-lo cair sobre a cadeira como uma árvore cortada.

— _Per meraviglia..._ — resmungou Kakashi frustrado. — É só uma dor de cabeça.

Mas Hinata já tinha apertado o botão para chamar a enfermeira e a presença dessa terceira pessoa, logo seguida pela entrada do Dr. Lerther, impediu Kakashi de expressar sua fúria pelo fato de ela interferir e assu mir o controle daquela forma.

De qualquer modo, Kakashi havia percebido que sua esposa tinha o pânico estampado em toda ela. Ele viu que havia algo a ser dito a uma mulher cujo rosto parecia mostrar todos seus pensamentos verdadeiros. Os olhos dela estavam sombrios com o cansaço e a preocupação, e ela estava de pé humildemente no fundo do quarto, demonstrando o que ele considerava um respeito exagerado pelo pessoal médico, enquan to mordiscava ansiosamente uma unha.

Ele não conseguia tirar a atenção de sua mulher roendo unhas. Ela parecia amedrontada por causa dele e estava tremendo. A preocupação com sua saú de a devia ter feito gritar. Ela parecia ser apaixonada por ele. Ela podia também ser mais apaixonada ainda por sua imensa riqueza e por tudo que poderia com prar, admitiu Kakashi cinicamente, mas sem dúvida ela parecia nutrir algum grau de amor genuíno por ele. Kakashi sabia que todas as mulheres eram terríveis atrizes, mas qualquer uma das amantes de que se lembra va teria preferido passar por tortura a estragar uma unha.

Além disso, sua esposa não era nem simplória nem previsível como ele inicialmente havia presumido. Uma surpreendente dose de força e rebeldia escon dia-se atrás daquela mimosa e curvilínea aparência feminina. Ele estava habituado com mulheres que di ziam sim a todas suas exigências e se esforçavam por responder às suas expectativas antes mesmo que ele pudesse se dar ao trabalho de expressá-las. Ele nunca havia encontrado uma mulher que tivesse coragem de gritar com ele ou uma que se equiparasse a ele numa briga. Na verdade ele nunca discutia com ninguém. Nunca tinha tido que discutir. Discussões simples mente não aconteciam com ele.

Hinata estava se sentindo imensamente, horrivel mente culpada e perturbada. Kakashi ainda estava so frendo os efeitos secundários de um sério acidente e ela tinha perdido a paciência com ele. Como pudera fazer isso? Ela sempre tivera um temperamento equi librado e uma natureza condescendente. O que acon tecera com ela? Ao invés de calma, persuasiva e pa ciente, foi emocional e acusadora. Ele tinha parecido surpreso. Ela sabia que Kakashi não estava habituado a ser tratado aos gritos e não conseguia acreditar que tinha feito isso.

Respirando profundamente para se acalmar, ela o examinou. O coração dela saltava como se estivesse numa rede de acrobacia. O opulento cabelo branco dele estava desgrenhado, seu perfil audacioso estava tenso, seus densos cílios negros desenhavam sombras sobre a pele sem brilho das maçãs do rosto. Ex cessivamente bonito, ele tinha um rude apelo mascu lino que fazia com que as mulheres o olhassem onde quer que fosse. Ele ainda a deixava sem fôlego. Da mesma forma que da primeira vez que ela o tinha visto, e a lembrança daquele dia, quatro anos atrás, a fez mergulhar de volta no tempo...

Falando em um telefone celular, Kakashi tinha atra vessado a porta do movimentado salão onde ela tra balhava como esteticista júnior. Ao entrar, suas so brancelhas ergueram-se, altivas e sur presas, enquanto ele apreendia o ambiente. Ela logo compreendera que, como outros antes, ele confundira o salão com um outro muito mais exclusivo que havia algumas portas adiante na rua. Naquela fração de se gundo em que ele estava a ponto de virar-se e sair novamente, alguma coisa a impeliu adiante. Alguma coisa? O fato de que ele era tão estupendamente boni to que ela teria passado fome uma semana só para conseguir uma foto dele? Como explicar a necessida de inacreditavelmente poderosa de impedi-lo de sair de sua vida?

— Logo que terminar o telefonema vou cuidar de seu cabelo — sugeriu Hinata, plantando-se entre ele e a porta e esperando evitar que ele percebesse que ha via se enganado.

Ele dirigiu a ela um rápido olhar perplexo, do tipo que demonstrava que ele na verdade nem a tinha vis to e estava muito mais interessado na conversa ao telefone. Ela esperou que isso mudasse quando empunhasse as tesouras na frente dele. Na sua experiên cia, que ela reconhecia que era limitada, os homens bonitos tinham bastante consciência de serem boni tos e eram tão interessados quanto qualquer mulher em assegurar-se de que seu cabelo seria cortado exa tamente segundo as suas exatas especificações.

— Faça o que precisa ser feito — disse Kakashi, im paciente.

Solicitado a dizer o que queria pela segunda vez, ele deu a ela uma orientação que parecia demonstrar que ele não esperava muito dela:

— É só aparar, nada mais.

Então ela apenas copiou o estilo conservador que o corte já tinha. Só de sentir seu viçoso cabelo preto seus dedos vibraram. Quando ele pagou pelo serviço, ela solicitou com insistência que ele não deixasse de voltar. Ele tinha acabado de sair quando ela notou o cheque de valor alto que supôs que ele tivesse deixa do cair acidentalmente sobre a mesa. Ainda mais an siosa, correu para a rua atrás dele.

— É apenas uma gorjeta — disse Kakashi, num tom de desagrado, quando ela tentou devolver o dinheiro. Ele a olhava de cima de sua alta estatura quando uma limusine longa parou atrás dele e um chofer unifor mizado desceu para abrir a porta de trás.

— Mas é muito... — murmurou ela, desconcertada pela visão da limusine e pela gorjeta tão alta.

Dando de ombros com uma recusa imponente, Kakashi voltou-se e entrou no rico carro.

Hinata voltou para o presente e descobriu que en quanto ela vagava perdida em suas lembranças Kakashi conseguira voltar à cor natural e estava de pé nova mente.

— Você pode ficar de pé? — perguntou Hinata, vendo-o guardar o telefone que acabava de usar.

— Vamos para casa — comunicou Kakashi, ignoran do a pergunta.

Buscando apoio, Hinata olhou consternada para o médico.

— Dr. Lerther?

O homem grisalho dirigiu-lhe um sorriso cons trangido.

— Não existe razão para seu marido permanecer na clínica.

— Claro... E o outro problema vai passar — afir mou Kakashi com total confiança.

"Vamos para casa". Para casa? Céus, onde seria a casa? Pega totalmente desprevenida para o que se se guiria, seguiu Kakashi até o elevador que os levou até o térreo. Lá lhe informaram que a mala que ela deixara na recepção já tinha sido guardada no carro que os esperava.

— Então... Onde você estava quando meu carro bateu ontem? — perguntou Kakashi um tanto secamente.

— Em Londres... bem... tenho um negócio lá — respondeu Hinata a meia voz, enquanto imaginava freneticamente o que fazer ou dizer a seguir, pois não tinha nada para se guiar. Nada era como achava que iria ser. Ele estava consciente, mas manquitolava e de alguma forma não era mais ele mesmo.

Uma limusine com vidros fume parou do lado de fora da clínica. Um chofer tirou o boné. Ela subiu e afundou em um confortável assento de couro. Lutou para não demonstrar seu espanto diante do luxo sur preendente do interior do carro.

— Há quanto tempo estamos casados? — Kakashi fa lou pausada e suavemente.

Sem olhar para ele, Hinata respirou profundamente.

— Acho que tudo será mais suave se eu não o pres sionar com fatos...

Kakashi estendeu uma fina mão morena e apertou com seus dedos longos e seguros os dedos dela.

— Eu quero saber de tudo...

Surpreendida com a facilidade com a qual ele a ha via tocado, Hinata não pôde evitar que seus dedos tremessem entre os dele.

— O Dr. Lerther disse que contar coisas que você não precisasse realmente saber iria apenas complicar...

— Deixe que eu decida o que preciso saber — fri sou Kakashi sem hesitação.

— Acho que o Dr. Lerther tem em mente seus me lhores interesses e não quero arriscar sua recuperação indo contra a recomendação dele — disse Hinata in segura e nervosa pois pela primeira vez estava fisica mente perto dele.

— Isso não tem sentido.

— Em poucos dias você vai ter se lembrado de tudo por si mesmo — assinalou Hinata num rápido consolo, avaliando por quanto tempo mais aquela idéia iria confortá-lo. — Será melhor assim... muito melhor.

Em sua ansiedade de convencê-lo de que a paciên cia era a melhor opção, Hinata finalmente se atreveu a erguer os olhos. Seus olhos se cruzaram com os olhos escuros e brilhantes dele. Sentiu a boca ficar seca e o coração bater loucamente.

— E a curto prazo? — perguntou Kakashi em tom provocativo, com sua grave fala pausada.

Aquela deliciosa pronúncia rouca parecia fazer sua coluna vibrar sensitivamente até embaixo, crian do uma reação em cadeia por todo seu corpo. O eletrizante brilho dos olhos dele quase paralisou-a. Sua mente estava em branco.

— A curto prazo? — ela repetiu como alguém que nunca tivesse ouvido essa expressão antes.

— Você e eu — explicou Kakashi com uma risada baixa que fez o rosto dela ruborizar enquanto Hinata olhava para ele com olhos que pareciam ao mesmo tempo anuviados e brilhantes. — O que eu faço com uma esposa da qual me esqueci?

— Você não precisa fazer nada. Basta confiar nela para cui... cuidar de você — gaguejou Hinata, lutando com todas as forças para ocultar sua embaraçosa falta de autocontrole em relação a ele. Por que ela estava aguardando por cada uma das palavras dele como uma escolar perdida de amor, por que sentia-se im pressionada como uma fã de algum astro? Furiosa com a própria fraqueza, cogitou que seu papel devia ser o de uma amiga que dá apoio, nada mais nada menos. Mas a mera emoção de estar a sós com Kakashi parecia deixá-la fora de si.

— Cuidar de mim? — Kakashi a estudou fitando-a sob os cílios negros. Ela estava planejando cuidar dele? Ele achava que em toda sua vida jamais ouvira nada mais ingênuo ou ridículo. Mesmo assim ele não disse nada porque ela irradiava sinceridade e boas intenções.

— É para isso que estou aqui... — continuou Hinata, quase sem voz; suas cordas vocais estavam amea çando traí-la! A proximidade dele e a confiança ca sual com que Kakashi a tocara estavam fazendo seu cére bro ter uma pane.

Logo que ela falou, Kakashi levantou uma das mãos para fazer o dedo indicador percorrer todo o suculen to e macio lábio inferior rosa de Hinata, o que não contribuiu para baixar a temperatura dela. Na verda de, onde ele a tocava a pele parecia se retesar com uma sensação tão aguda que era quase dolorido expe rimentá-la. Encostando-se mais nele sem sequer per ceber, Hinata deu um imperceptível suspiro, enquan to seus mamilos se enrijeceram, formando doloridos pontos distendidos sob a blusa.

— Você está tremendo — murmurou Kakashi com voz rouca. — Mas por que não? Essa é uma situação estimulante.

— O que você disse? — sussurrou Hinata, conven cida de que havia ouvido mal.

— Uma esposa de que me esqueci... — gracejou Kakashi, observando-a com olhos brilhantes como bron ze. — Uma mulher com quem devo ter partilhado muita intimidade, mas que aparece para mim nesse momento como uma completa estranha. É uma idéia sexualmente fascinante, _cara mia._ Como poderia dei xar de ser?


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPITULO TRÊS**

Uma golfada com forte sabor de culpa inundou a gar ganta de Hinata e subiu até seus cabelos.

Sexualmente fascinante? Hinata remexeu-se no as sento. Uma mulher com quem ele tinha compartilha do tanta intimidade? Era natural que Kakashi fizesse essa suposição. Não podia ocorrer a ele que ela não havia sido uma esposa como as outras. Afinal seu compromisso quase quatro anos atrás tinha se estabe lecido de forma bastante incomum.

— Você vê as coisas de um modo fantasioso — murmurou embaraçada, esforçando-se para não dei xar transparecer quão desconfortável se sentia.

— Você fica vermelha como uma adolescente — observou Kakashi, direto e divertido.

— Absolutamente, apenas com você! — retrucou Hinata, enfurecida pela suspeita de que seu rosto es tava quente o bastante para fritar ovos. O fato de enrubescer até a raiz dos cabelos quando se envergo nhava tinha feito dela vítima de muitas piadas no co légio, quando adolescente. Felizmente esse problema fora superado, mas parecia que não com Kakashi.

— Nós não podemos estar casados há muito tempo — comentou Kakashi, tornando sua fala envolvente len ta e arrastada, enquanto se aproximava e a envolvia em seus braços.

— Não! — gritou Hinata, como se algum alarme tivesse disparado nela.

Um involuntário arreganhar de dentes apareceu no rosto esbelto e discretamente atraente de Kakashi ao per ceber que, embora ela não fosse muito maior que uma boneca, tinha um temperamento extremamente firme.

— Não se preocupe... Acho que beijar minha espo sa não vai me colocar de novo no hospital...

— Como pode ter certeza disso? — perguntou Hinata abruptamente, afastando um pouco mais a cabe ça morena para trás e para fora do alcance dele, embora sua vontade fosse lançar-se sobre ele, aproveitando a oportunidade que se apresentava. — Acho apenas que não deve haver beijos... ainda.

— _Non c'e_ problema — ironizou Kakashi tranqüila mente, observando o ar de preocupação da esposa e divertindo-se com o medo dela de que a atividade sexual pudesse de alguma forma ser prejudicial à sua saúde. — Pense nisso como uma experiência útil. Poderia até trazer à tona lembranças perdidas, _bella mia._

— Kakashi...

Mas a ansiedade estava surgindo rapidamente: Hinata não queria detê-lo, não tinha força de vontade suficiente, não podia esperar para experimentar aqui lo que antes lhe havia sido negado. E quando a esguia boca sensual dele sentiu o gosto da dela, todas as zo nas eróticas dela arderam. Seu coração bateu com uma excitação louca e desgovernada.

Com os longos dedos deslizando pelos cabelos dela, ele inclinou a cabeça de Hinata para trás para beijar melhor sua boca. Ela se inclinou sobre o braço forte dele, dobrando a espinha da maneira mais encorajadora possível. Ele mergulhou a língua entre seus lábios prontamente abertos e colheu a doçura que havia neles com uma fome masculina tão vigorosa que a espantou. Seu corpo saltou quase em agonia, com as pulsações aceleradas e as terminações nervosas trepidando. Um calor ergueu-se bem no seu âmago. Impotente contra o próprio desejo, ela gemeu baixinho.

Freando com dificuldade uma longa aspiração ina cabada, Kakashi a soltou. Com os cílios negros deixando entrever apenas um brilho dourado nos olhos, ele murmurou calmamente:

— Estamos em casa.

Sem fôlego e estonteada pela incomum explosão de paixão, Hinata abaixou a cabeça e tentou reassu mir o controle de si mesma. Bem embaixo, em seu corpo, em um local privado sobre o qual não estava nem mesmo habituada a pensar, ela sentia uma grave dor de desapontamento. Havia sido arrebatada: Kakashi poderia ter feito amor com ela no assento de trás da limusine — e ele provavelmente sabia disso. Hinata sentia-se tão envergonhada por tê-lo encorajado que se perguntava como encará-lo novamente. Ela havia se comportado como uma fã sexualmente ansiosa deixada a sós com seu ídolo. No que, afinal, ela esta va se metendo? Ele a havia aceitado em confiança e, para ser digna dessa confiança, precisava manter uma distância apropriada entre eles! Quando o chofer abriu a porta a seu lado, ela se arrastou apressada mente para fora do carro. Só então deu uma boa olha da a sua volta.

Em casa? Kakashi parecia morar em uma grande man são de pedra isolada situada por uma cortina alta de muros. Um mordomo de meia-idade esperava ao lado da entrada imponente. O vasto saguão de chão de mármore era guarnecido com esculturas clássicas e mobília adornada. Ela ficou intimidada com o re quinte e seus passos vacilaram.

— _Santo cielo..._

A exclamação indelicada de Kakashi fez Hinata se sentir tonta. Com o rosto muito carrancudo e pertur bado, ele parecia estar olhando para a bela lareira de mármore. Uma constatação repentina sobreveio a ela. Kakashi havia se surpreendido com alguma coisa. Algo devia estar diferente ou pelo menos não estava como ele tinha previsto. Como pelo jeito ele não se lembrava do que exatamente havia mudado, sentia-se naturalmente desorientado, e, tratando-se de sua pró pria casa, isso devia ser muito mais desconcertante.

Percebendo que o mordomo a examinava com o canto do olho, Hinata correu em direção a Kakashi, en fiou a mão sem cerimônia em seu braço e se espichou para sussurrar:

— Vamos subir...

Ao mesmo tempo em que se perguntava por que um dos quadros favoritos de seu avô estaria dependurado ali, na casa de campo do neto, Kakashi reagiu àque le pequeno e sussurrante convite feminino da mesma forma que os machos fogosos o fazem há séculos. Esquecendo momentaneamente o enigma do quadro, sobreveio-lhe um desejo de tomar sua pequena espo sa e beijá-la ardentemente — ela havia lido sua mente com acuidade. Seria assim que ele normalmente agia em relação a ela? Inquietou-se por ter que admitir que não fazia a menor idéia.

— Esqueci de uma coisa... Vá subindo — disse Hinata quando eles chegaram ao andar de cima.

Desvencilhando-se dele, ela tornou a descer apres sadamente para falar com o mordomo.

— Sei que deve estar se perguntando quem sou eu — começou Hinata, pouco à vontade. — Você é...

— Umberto, _signorina_. Eu cuido da casa, e a senhorita é hóspede do Sr. Hatake — respondeu o an cião suavemente.

— Não exatamente... Eu sou... a esposa de Kakashi, Hinata — explicou murmurando em tom conciliador.

Apesar de treinado para a discrição total, Umberto não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa.

— Por favor, providencie para que nenhuma cha mada telefônica, pessoal ou de negócios seja transmi tida a meu marido.

Umberto se aprumou. Seus lábios entretanto reme xiam-se ansiosamente.

— Não deixe de seguir minha instrução — acres centou Hinata sacudindo a cabeça.

Quando ela subiu novamente, Kakashi a avaliou com um olhar penetrante e depois, com uma expressão decidida, curvou-se e arrebatou-a, erguendo-a nos braços.

— Kakashi — reclamou Hinata, absolutamente sur presa e confusa. — O que... pensa que está fazendo?

Dando largos passos, Kakashi soltou uma vigorosa e sensual gargalhada e empurrou habilmente com o ombro a porta da suíte principal.

— Estou me assegurando de que as instruções que você deu há pouco a Umberto, a respeito do jantar ou seja lá o que for... não vão nos interromper novamente!

— Por favor, coloque-me no chão... — ordenou Hinata com uma urgência nervosa. — Você devia es tar repousando, Kakashi.

Kakashi a fez descer, com extremo cuidado, sobre uma pesada cama.

— Tenho toda a intenção de fazer isso... mas só que com uma companhia, _cara._

Hinata rolou para o outro lado e saiu da cama. Seu rosto estava intensamente rosado.

— Mas desse modo você não iria repousar... Com os longos dedos ele soltou rápido o nó da gravata de seda, retirou-a e livrou-se dela. Seus olhos, que brilhavam intensamente, chamejaram na direção dela num claro desafio.

— Não é preciso que eu me lembre dos últimos cinco anos para saber que não sou um sujeito dado a ficar sem fazer nada. Se não estou trabalhando, preci so de alguma atividade...

— Mas não isso — cortou Hinata, resfolegando. — Você apenas está pensando que deseja dormir co migo, mas na realidade... você não quer. O que deseja apenas é tornar-me mais familiar para você...

— Não posso acreditar que tenha casado com uma mulher que faz uma peça teatral de três atos em torno de sexo — disse Kakashi incisivo e com escárnio.

— Estou apenas tentando ajudar. — Hinata aperta va as mãos em um gesto que revelava involuntaria mente sua tensão. — Isso não é o que você precisa exatamente nesse momento...

— Deixe que eu decida.

Em seguida, Kakashi ficou quieto, e seus olhos bri lhantes não mais pareciam fixá-la. Sua boca sensual se retorceu e depois se imobilizou com uma expres são severa.

— O que foi? — perguntou Hinata, preocupada.

Kakashi olhou de novo para ela. Seus olhos escuros pa reciam atordoados, desolados e amargos, e as rígidas maçãs do rosto sobressaíam sob a pele empalidecida.

— Homaru, meu avô, morreu. E por isso que aquele quadro de Matisse está aqui em casa ao invés de no Castello... certo?

Enquanto ele falava Hinata também perdeu a cor.

— Não vá se recusar a me falar sobre esse assunto — advertiu Kakashi friamente.

Lágrimas surgiram involuntariamente nos olhos consternados de Hinata e ela assentiu com uma dolo rosa relutância.

— Sim, eu sinto muito... Seu avô morreu quatro anos atrás.

— Como foi que ele morreu? — perguntou Kakashi.

— Um ataque cardíaco, creio que fulminante — afirmou Hinata, agradecendo a Deus porque pelo me ios isso ela sabia, e rezando para que ele não exigisse mais detalhes.

Kakashi voltou-se e afastou-se dela, caminhando em direção às altas janelas. Seus ombros fortes pareciam tensionados sob o tecido caro do paletó. Ele a estava deixando de fora e ela sabia disso. Mentalmente, ele a havia feito desaparecer de sua presença, como se tivesse batido uma porta na sua cara.

— Kakashi... — murmurou Hinata, com uma compai xão que tinha medo de demonstrar.

— Vá verificar o menu do jantar — aconselhou ele secamente.

O olhar preocupado dela faiscou e ela se ergueu.

— Pouco me importa agora esse tipo de detalhe. Não me coloque fora disso. Eu era extremamente apegada à minha avó e fiquei completamente deso rientada quando ela morreu...

— Algumas pessoas preferem não ficar exibindo por aí seus sentimentos íntimos — retrucou ele, aspe ramente.

— Está bem, está bem! — Hinata ergueu os braços num gesto de desistência, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas diante da veemência dele.

Com o rosto pálido e enrijecido de transtorno, já que ele não poderia ter rejeitado mais acintosamente sua tentativa de confortá-lo, ela se virou para sair do quarto.

Então, o que você anda fazendo?, perguntou uma vozinha velhaca dentro da cabeça de Kakashi. Dando pontapés em filhotes? Vencendo com folga um tor neio escolar?

Umberto estava ali, no corredor. Com ele havia um outro homem carregando a mala dela. Hinata se deteve repentinamente.

— _Signora_. — Com uma delicada inclinação da cabeça, o mordomo abriu a porta do quarto ao lado e posicionou-se para que ela pudesse entrar primeiro.

Um quarto para cada um, pensou Hinata, piscando diante da magnificência da mobília e do espaço im pressionante do ambiente. Como se não fosse apro priado que maridos e esposas ricos compartilhassem o mesmo quarto. Ora, isso poderia ter sido mesmo embaraçoso, pensou consigo mesma. Quando deu uma olhada em seu reflexo em um elegante e inconveniente espelho de corpo inteiro, ela pôde ver que seus olhos ainda reluziam, denunciando um estúpido e fraco choro! Como pôde deixar que uma palavra dura de Kakashi a transformasse assim numa débil lacrimejante?

Suspirando profundamente, Hinata tentou se acal mar e seguiu Umberto para fora do quarto.

— Eu gostaria de fazer um passeio pela casa — disse-lhe com um sorriso amigável, sabendo que isso era necessário. Ela não poderia fingir que estivera morando na residência de Kakashi se não a conhecesse. Mesmo assim, as mentiras que ela havia assumido com tão pouca premeditação estavam começando a enervar Hinata. Dentro de uns dois dias, refletiu, Kakashi certamente iria recuperar a memória e não teria mais necessidade dela. Iria ele apreciar o fato de ela ter procurado ajudá-lo?

Umberto era muito detalhista. Ele teria ficado feliz em mostrar a ela o interior de cada armário. Hinata o apressou, passando rápido de um cômodo para o outro, assombrada com o tamanho da casa, estupefata com o extremo requinte da mobília e a formalidade dos empregados, mas encantada com as muitas pintu ras emolduradas. Na cozinha do subsolo ela conhe ceu o chefe de cozinha, mas demonstrou mais cons ternação que aprovação ao saber que exatamente o mesmo menu era alternado periodicamente todos os anos. Intuindo a probabilidade de uma maior liberda de gastronômica, o chefe francês beijou a mão dela, correu para o jardim dos fundos, colheu um botão de rosa amarelo vibrante e, voltando, ofereceu-o a ela.

Rindo, Hinata enfiou o botão no cabelo e dirigiu-se novamente para o andar de cima para descansar um pouco antes do jantar.

As poucas coisas que trouxera na mala já tinham sido arrumadas no guarda-roupa, e ela precisou pro curar nas gavetas uma roupa para trocar. A ducha no banheiro da suíte foi deliciosa, com jatos d'água múl tiplos. Sorrindo com esse luxo ao qual não estava ha bituada e enrolada em uma grande toalha felpuda, ela andou descalça para fora do banheiro.

Kakashi estava no quarto, esperando por ela. Ela se deteve num movimento abrupto, com os olhos confu sos percebendo a porta aberta que evidentemente se conectava com o quarto dele.

— _Dio mio..._ Essa rosa me agrada — murmurou Kakashi suavemente.

Hinata fez um movimento tímido com a mão em direção ao botão que ela havia recolocado no cabelo.

— Seu chefe de cozinha me ofereceu...

Kakashi havia trocado seu terno de trabalho por uma calça preta de corte impecável e uma camisa esporte azul. Ele parecia tão categoricamente esplêndido que ela não conseguia parar de admirá-lo. O ardente ape lo sexual moreno dele atingiu-a como uma onda tem pestuosa e arrebatou-a fortemente.

A consciência da própria pele nua sob a toalha fez com que Hinata fosse tomada por uma penosa timi dez. Ela estava envergonhada pelas protuberâncias de seus seios fartos, sob o tecido felpudo, mas quan do deparou com o olhar brilhante e ardoroso de Kakashi seu embaraço foi diluído pela força da própria reação àquela irresistível masculinidade. O formigamento em sua pélvis se intensificou em uma explosão de desavergonhada quentura e suas pernas tremeram. Ela não conseguia se mover, não conseguia sequer pensar em alguma coisa para dizer.

A atmosfera estava elétrica.

— Eu quero você, _cara mia_ — murmurou Kakashi.

Aquela confissão provocou em Hinata um extravasamento de prazer e dor. Ela já havia nutrido antes fantasias secretas sobre esse momento mágico. O momento em que Kakashi iria milagrosamente deixar de lado toda a formalidade e vê-la como uma mulher desejável. O que antes havia sido seu sonho mais fer voroso estava nesse momento acontecendo. Kakashi es tava dizendo que a queria e em todos seus sonhos ela havia sempre se atirado sobre ele numa retribuição prazerosa. Só que nas circunstâncias atuais esse não era um deleite que ela pudesse permitir a si mesma.

Não era ela realmente que Kakashi queria, Hinata pro curou lembrar a si mesma com uma dolorosa relutân cia. Ele estava expressando um desejo natural por uma mulher que na realidade era uma ilusão: sua es posa, a mulher com quem acreditava ter um casamen to normal e em quem ele compreensivelmente achava que podia confiar. Mas ela não era essa esposa. Era apenas alguém a quem Kakashi uma vez havia pago para realizar uma cerimônia de casamento com ele, al guém por quem ele não se interessava pessoalmente. E como se tudo isso não fosse suficiente, ela era tam bém inferior em termos de _status_ e sucesso.

Tentando entender o ar de desespero que ela mos trava em seu rosto, Kakashi tinha a testa franzida quando ele procurou tocá-la.

— Hinata...

— Nós não temos esse tipo de relacionamento — objetou Hinata com a respiração entrecortada.

Ignorando seu ligeiro passo atrás, Kakashi segurou os pulsos dela com seus longos dedos, impedindo-a de recuar.

— Eu não compreendo...

— Olhe, não é nada sério e certamente nada para se preocupar a respeito. Mas apenas entenda, eu na verdade não tenho muito valor na sua vida. Quando você recuperar a memória vai se lembrar disso e me agradecer por ter lhe avisado...

Kakashi se conteve. Olhava-a de cima com seus olhos brilhantes, que deixaram de ser inquisidores e se afi naram com suspeita.

— O que você fez para que eu devesse tratá-la dessa forma?

Confusa com a reação dele, Hinata ficou tão cons ternada que empalideceu.

— Eu não fiz nada!

Kakashi parecia ter esquecido a própria força, pois com o ímpeto com que a segurava arriscava-se a que brar os delicados ossos do pulso, o que a fez soltar um gemido de desconforto.

— Você está me machucando... Imediatamente ele a largou, preocupado, pedindo desculpas, mas o que falou em seguida tornou claro que o assunto não seria facilmente deixado de lado.

— Explique o que quis dizer sobre não ter muito valor em minha vida.

— Apenas que fica tão ocupado com seu trabalho que quase não se dá conta de minha presença — mur murou Hinata com voz fraca.

— Se você foi infiel não faça disso um mistério — Kakashi disse com sua fala arrastada, numa brandura mordaz. — Apenas arrume sua mala e saia da minha vida de novo.

— Não seja ridículo! É claro que não fui infiel!

— Nós, os Hatake, temos o hábito de casar com mulheres levianas — escarneceu Kakashi com uma crue za que era inteiramente desconhecida para ela, mas que continha uma impressionante carga de presságio. — Mas não perdemos tempo em nos divorciar delas.

— Vou me lembrar disso — disse Hinata, esfor çando-se em vão para dar um sorriso despreocupado antes de sumir de novo dentro do banheiro.

Kakashi recuou um passo, desnorteado. Sua mente aguçada estava agitada com rápidas e furiosas per guntas.

"Nós não temos esse tipo de relacionamento. "Eu não tenho muito valor na sua vida." "Você fica tão ocupado com seu trabalho que qua se não nota a minha presença."

Que tipo de casamento era aquele em que, embora sendo ambos jovens, eles já estavam ocupando quar tos separados? Isso teria sido escolha dele? Hinata tinha dado a entender que o relacionamento deles era da forma que ele queria que fosse. Ele estava irritado com as conclusões que estava sendo forçado a tirar. A idéia de fracasso não existia para ele. O instinto sem pre o havia feito lutar pela perfeição em todas as fa cetas de sua vida. Entretanto seu casamento parecia estar em dificuldades. Sem nenhum aparente desejo de censurá-lo ou desafiá-lo, sua esposa o havia retra tado como um marido viciado em trabalho e indife rente às necessidades dela. Ele também tinha dificul dade em acreditar que raramente dormia com ela. Mas o que mais podia pensar?

Hinata se vestiu. Ela colocou uma descontraída saia preta que terminava muitos centímetros acima dos joelhos, combinando com um top justo verde amarrado com laços. Tendo consultado o relógio, te lefonou para o celular de sua irmã.

— Estive pensando em você o dia inteiro... Como está Kakashi? — perguntou Hanabi ansiosamente.

— No geral ele está bem, mas a pancada na cabeça lhe causou alguns problemas. Ele não é o mesmo inteiramente.

— O que quer dizer?

— Que, por enquanto, eu estou sendo útil aqui... E apenas como uma amiga — Hinata se apressou em acrescentar.

Nesses últimos quatro anos, ela não havia contado à irmã a verdade a respeito de seu casamento. Tivera medo de que se o fizesse Hanabi perderia o respeito tanto por ela como pela instituição do casamento. O que havia parecido uma mentira inofensiva aos ouvi dos sensíveis de uma garota de 13 anos, agora parece ria muito mais desonesto e menos perdoável. Mas sa bia que não podia permitir que a irmã mais nova continuasse acreditando que tivesse contribuído de algu ma forma para o fim de seu casamento.

— O que exatamente está errado com ele? Hinata tomou fôlego e explicou rapidamente.

— Você sabe o que isso significa? — exclamou Hanabi. — Isso vai dar a você e Kakashi uma chance de um recomeço totalmente novo!

— Não há possibilidade de nada semelhante. — Hinata suspirou, com o rosto se anuviando de apreen são. — Eu apenas quero ajudá-lo... só isso.

Quando ela desceu as escadas, Umberto a condu ziu para a sala de jantar iluminada por velas onde a mesa cintilava com louça de cristal transparente e ta lheres de prata maciça. Lírios frescos com pétalas li sas e brancas como neve ornamentavam a madeira polida.

— A mesa está simplesmente linda — dizia Hinata ao mordomo quando Kakashi entrou.

— Estamos comemorando alguma coisa? — per guntou.

Hinata ficou cor-de-rosa e pegou seu copo de vi nho com a mão trêmula.

— Sua saída do hospital.

— Eu proponho um tema de conversa seguro — disse a ela. — Fale-me de sua família.

Hinata realmente não via problema em falar de suas origens com ele.

— Não há muito a ser dito sobre minha família...

— Seus pais? — Insistindo no tema, Kakashi se aco modou em sua cadeira com um ar de expectativa.

— Eles morreram... num acidente de carro na França quando eu tinha 16 anos — explicou Hinata num tom grave. — Minha irmã Hanabi tinha 11 anos.

Kakashi franziu o semblante.

— Quem assumiu o cuidado de vocês?

— Passamos a morar com um primo de meu pai. Hinata não via necessidade de sobrecarregá-lo com a realidade sobre como aquela solução havia sido infeliz e durado pouco.

— Hanabi está no colegial agora.

— Aqui na Suíça? Hinata se aprumou.

— Não. Na Inglaterra.

— Não tem outros parentes?

— Não. Minha avó praticamente me criou — disse voluntariamente. — Ela era italiana e quando eu era criança ela morava conosco, e por isso aprendi um pouco da língua.

— Entretanto você não fala em italiano comigo — censurou Kakashi, mas seus olhos escuros a estavam perdoando porque ela havia estabelecido um vínculo que ele respeitava entre a origem deles dois.

Ela se encolheu.

— Eu entendo muito mais do que posso falar...

— Tudo é uma questão de praticar — sentenciou Kakashi, convicto.

— Não — insistiu Hinata, erguendo o queixo tei mosamente e com uma expressão chorosa nos olhos. — Você uma vez riu às gargalhadas do meu italiano! Você disse que eu parecia uma camponesa porque usava muitas palavras que não se usa mais.

— Eu estava certamente brincando com você, _cara_ — respondeu Kakashi divertido e satisfeito com o fato de ela ter esquecido sua decisão de não falar do passado.

— Nós tivemos uma pequena discussão — ela ad mitiu, séria. — Mas não quero falar sobre isso.

Era melhor ficar calada do que se arriscar a dar a ele uma impressão errada, decidiu Hinata apreensiva. Então ela se concentrou em comer e a comida estava deliciosa. Umberto encheu seu copo de vinho por pelo menos três vezes. Ela recusou o café e disse que ia se deitar cedo porque estava cansada.

— Mal passa das oito — assinalou Kakashi gentil mente.

— Nunca fico acordada até tarde — respondeu Hinata secamente e levantou-se.

Kakashi empurrou a cadeira e levantou-se. Quando Hinata passou perto dele, ele segurou suas mãos.

— Uma pergunta você tem que me responder...

— Não... não fale assim — murmurou Hinata preocupada.

Os olhos dele fixaram os dela com um brilho duro de diamante, exigindo que ela não escapasse.

— De quem foi a idéia de usarmos quartos separa dos?

Hinata engoliu em seco.

— Sua... — respondeu, acreditando que essa era a única resposta razoável que poderia dar.

Um sorriso caloroso se desenhou na bela boca de Kakashi. O coração dela bateu como se fosse um pássaro preso numa armadilha. Ele largou suas mãos e ela se afastou, com os joelhos cambaleantes.

— Boa noite — sussurrou rápido e fugiu dali. Dez minutos depois, com os dentes escovados e o rosto já sem maquiagem, ela apagou a luz. Mergu lhou na cama suntuosa com um suspiro reconfortante. Mas sua adrenalina ainda estava alta demais para permitir que relaxasse e dormisse e pensamentos in cansáveis remoíam o passado, seus encontros iniciais com Kakashi.

Ela havia se apaixonado por um homem com quem nunca sequer tivera um encontro. Cerca de uma vez por mês ele voltava ao salão onde ela trabalhava. Logo depois da primeira visita dele, como a limusine e o valor da gorjeta haviam sido notados, a estilista sênior mais antiga insistira em tomar o lugar de Hinata. Para surpresa e contentamento de Hinata, o pró prio Kakashi tinha se negado a mudar, pedindo para ser atendido por ela.

— Você se lembrava do meu nome? — perguntou Hinata.

— Eu descrevi você.

— Como? — ela se apressou em perguntar com uma curiosidade indisfarçável.

— Você sempre fala muito?

— Se me disser como me descreveu, ficarei calada — prometeu.

— Muito pequena, com lábios cor de púrpura, bo tas altas.

Ela ficou emocionada com aquele retrato, mas de pois de cinco minutos esqueceu sua promessa de manter silêncio e logo se aplicou em descobrir que idade ele tinha e se era casado ou não. Nas vezes seguintes não seria verdade dizer que ele conversou com ela, mas pelo menos não se esquivou de suas perguntas. Hinata procurou conhecê-lo deixando-se conhecer também. Ela lhe perguntou o que ele fazia para viver.

— Trabalho em um banco — foi a resposta.

Muito tempo depois ela notou quase que acidental mente o nome Hatake no título de um artigo na ses são de negócios de um jornal de domingo. O artigo lhe revelou que ao invés de meramente trabalhar num banco, Kakashi era dono de um.

No dia em que o ouviu lamentar sobre o testamen to do avô e a possível perda da residência da família, que ele parecia amar tanto, ela entrou na conversa de Kakashi por puro impulso e ofereceu-se como "falsa" esposa. Interrompendo a conversa telefônica, ele a observou incrédulo.

— Bem, por que não? — continuou ela, com o rosto vermelho pelo próprio atrevimento, mas mes mo assim ansiosa pela chance de fazer alguma coisa por ele. Na verdade, qualquer coisa que o fizesse mais propenso a prestar atenção nela e, talvez, até gostar dela.

— Deve haver mil razões para esse "não" — refu tou Kakashi numa sentença fria.

— Provavelmente porque você é um homem cau teloso demais, o que torna as coisas muito complica das — assinalou ela, gentilmente. — Mas se trata de um problema simples. Você precisa de uma falsa es posa para manter a propriedade de sua casa, e eu re solveria isso...

— Eu me recuso a discutir essa questão com você. Você se intrometeu numa conversa pessoal.

— Talvez deva pedir ajuda a uma de suas amigas e deixar de se comportar de um modo tão altivo — su geriu Hinata.

— Onde aprendeu a falar italiano assim, como uma camponesa?

— Como o quê? O que há de errado com meu ita liano? — ela atirou de volta, perturbada com o insul to que ele teria pretendido fazer.

Kakashi começou a rir.

— Você usa palavras arcaicas e expressões que...

— Só às vezes — disse Hinata furiosa. — Você é incrivelmente rude!

— Você interrompeu uma conversa confidencial e me fez uma proposta ultrajante. O que esperava?

— Eu estava me oferecendo para ajudar você...

— E por quê? Nós não passamos de estranhos — disse Kakashi, escarnecedor.

Ferida, ela apenas abaixou a cabeça e deu de om bros, concordando.

— Desculpe-me pelo que disse...

— Não parece atraente assim amuada...

Hinata ergueu a cabeça com uma rapidez surpreen dente.

— E o que você acha atraente em mim? — pressio nou ela, esperançosa e muito pouco sutil nos seus 19 anos.

— Nada — informou Kakashi secamente.

— Ora, vamos... Você não está sendo sincero... Deve haver alguma coisa razoável em alguma parte de mim — disse com jeito persuasivo.

Observando-o no espelho ela o viu sorrir. Aquele raro e altamente carismático sorriso que fazia as pal mas de sua mão suarem. Mas ele ainda se recusava a ser ajudado. Três dias depois Kakashi lhe telefonou quando estava no trabalho e pediu para ela almoçar com ele em um hotel.

— Assunto de negócios — esclareceu, antes que ela fizesse uma idéia errada.

— Não estou com roupas adequadas — ela admi tiu alegremente.

Quando Kakashi especificou os termos do contrato de casamento de conveniência que ela mesma havia su gerido, parecia se portar terrivelmente como um ho mem de negócios. Ele a fez perder o apetite e ela quase não comeu. Kakashi expressou seu desejo de com pensá-la por lhe fazer esse favor. Hinata refutou, di zendo que se recusava a ser paga por isso. Então ele propôs uma quantia que lhe tirou o fôlego.

— Pense bem e discutiremos isso da próxima vez que nos virmos...

— Escute, se eu estivesse querendo dinheiro, não teria me oferecido para fazer isso. Não seria certo receber dinheiro para participar de uma cerimônia de casamento. Quero dizer... tudo que você deseja é manter a casa que pertenceu a sua família por gera ções e não tem sentido você ter que pagar a mim ou a qualquer pessoa para isso!

Kakashi a examinou friamente.

— Eu não quero entrar em assuntos pessoais, mas você vive numa situação financeira muito restrita e provavelmente tem pouca esperança de melhorar...

— Isso é uma questão de ponto de vista.

— Uma injeção financeira daria a você possibilida des que nunca teve antes. Poderia voltar a estudar...

Hinata olhou-o como se não gostasse da idéia.

— Não, obrigada. Para mim já basta o que estudei. Não se trata de eu ter sido obrigada a fazer o que faço, entende? Eu sempre quis ser cabeleireira, adoro isso!

— Você devia levar adiante seus estudos — conti nuou Kakashi, como se ela nem tivesse falado. — Ex pandir seus horizontes, ser mais ambiciosa.

— Você me namoraria se eu fosse para a faculda de? — perguntou Hinata de repente esperançosa. — Acho que você não ia querer esperar tanto tempo...

— Não seja irreverente. Eu apenas estava tentando lhe dar alguns conselhos.

— E querendo me tentar com seu dinheiro.

E ele a havia tentado com êxito, porque nos dias que se seguiram ela descobriu que podia mudar sua vida e a de sua irmã da água para o vinho com apenas uma fração da grande soma que ele havia menciona do. Se encontrasse um apartamento num lugar me lhor, poderia afastar Hanabi do grupo de desordeiros com quem andava saindo. Se abrisse um pequeno sa lão de cabeleireiro do qual fosse a dona, poderia fazer seu próprio horário de trabalho e ficar mais tempo em casa com Hanabi. Finalmente ela concordou em acei tar um décimo da quantia que ele queria lhe dar. Es tava seduzida pela idéia do quanto poderia fazer com aquele dinheiro e só depois de ter aceitado o cheque é que compreendeu que com isso perdera o respeito.

Enquanto tratava de abafar um suspiro por um pas sado que não podia ser mudado, a mente de Hinata retornou ao presente. E ela foi então brutalmente tira da de sua sonolência pelo barulho de uma porta se abrindo. Um segundo depois a luz iluminava o quar to. Atordoada e piscando seguidamente, ela enxergou Kakashi e forçou sua mente a ficar alerta novamente.

Antes que tivesse conseguido, entretanto, uma mão segurou a ponta do lençol e puxou-o de seu cor po reclinado. Ela deixou escapar um pequeno grito que misturava espanto e humilhação. Kakashi se curvou e tomou-a nos braços como se fosse um embrulho que tivesse vindo apanhar.

— O que você está fazendo? — exclamou ela em voz aguda.

— De agora em diante, partilhamos a mesma cama, minha cara — disse Kakashi, dirigindo-se de volta para seu quarto com ela nos braços.

— Não acho que seja uma boa idéia — murmurou Hinata arquejante.


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPITULO QUATRO**

Kakashi colocou Hinata sobre sua cama.

Ele desabotoou a camisa e começou a tirar os sapa tos. Ela parou de respirar, dizendo a si mesma para não olhar, mas sabia que iria. Tinha 23 anos e nunca vira um homem despido. Ela também nunca havia estado sozinha num quarto com um homem. Por quê? Ela era virgem. Costumava pensar que ainda era vir gem porque tinha encontrado Kakashi primeiro e se ha bituara a querer aquilo que não podia ter.

Aos 19 havia descoberto que o desejo físico podia se sobrepor a qualquer pensamento e mesmo ao orgu lho. Kakashi podia não ter reagido a ela da mesma forma, mas Hinata nunca esquecera a força poderosa e esti mulante de sua reação a ele. Todos os rapazes que entraram em sua vida depois dele haviam sido com parados com ele. Ela queria sentir o que sentia por Kakashi e havia se tornado exigente.

— Vou tomar uma ducha, _bella mia..._

Com o rosto vermelho, ela desviou sua atenção da vibrante fatia de peito moreno e musculoso que apa recia pela camisa entreaberta.

— Eu não sou bela... Não me chame assim — mur murou.

Kakashi apoiou um dos joelhos na cama. Seus olhos escuros e brilhantes pareciam risonhos quando fixa ram os olhos dela.

— Se eu falo que você é bonita, você é...

— Mas...

— Você tem um corpo celestial...

— Sou baixinha...

— Mas o que tem dentro do espaço de sua altura é de excepcional qualidade. Continua dentro de mim o ímpeto irresistível que eu sentia de tomá-la em meus braços e colocá-la sobre a cama mais próxima... e agora você está aqui.

Kakashi se afastou da cama e desceu o fecho éclair de sua calça bem cortada.

— Você devia estar repousando... — disse Hinata travando uma batalha com sua consciência e desvian do os olhos envergonhada do próprio desejo de acompanhar os movimentos dele. — Eu devia estar em meu quarto...

— Durma, então, e pare de reclamar! — disse Kakashi, rindo.

Ele estava sorrindo. Parecia feliz de uma forma que ela não conhecia. Ela mudou de idéia e disse a si mesma que não havia mal algum em partilhar a mes ma cama. Mas e se ele rolasse na cama durante a noite e... e se tornasse amoroso com ela? Ela seria capaz de resistir? Tinha certeza de que não ia querer resistir.

Entretanto, advertiu-lhe uma voz interior, Kakashi logo recuperaria a memória, e se algo físico aconte cesse entre eles antes, como ele ia se sentir depois? Era um homem solteiro sofisticado e o sexo não de via ser algo muito sério para ele. Se ela agisse de forma irracional, Kakashi pensaria que não tinha muito significado para ela também.

— Ainda está acordada, _cara?_

Ao som daquela voz pausada e profunda, Hinata puxou a cabeça para fora do travesseiro e o olhou com atenção por cima do lençol.

Com apenas uma toalha à cintura do corpo moreno e insinuante e com gotas d'água cristalinas ainda cintilando sobre os pêlos prateados e crespos do peito musculoso, Kakashi a observou de forma meticulosa e calma. Ela assentiu lentamente com a cabeça. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, na cama, e o coração de Hinata começou a bater com tanta força que ela pensou que estivesse a ponto de ter um ataque de pânico. Ele foi puxando o lençol pouco a pouco enquanto ela segura va a respiração.

— Eu quero ver você — ele lhe disse quase seca mente.

A boca de Hinata formigou pelo simples pensa mento de sentir a boca de Kakashi junto à sua.

— Eu quero ver você toda... — completou ele com voz rouca.

Ela ia dizer não, na verdade faltava apenas acabar de abrir a boca para, reunindo todas suas defesas, dizer não para aquilo que ela mesma desejava, quando então o desastre aconteceu: ela deparou com o brilho escuro dos olhos dele e sua consciência se desvaneceu.

— Kakashi...

— Eu gosto do modo como diz meu nome.

Ele se inclinou e saboreou a boca rosada de um jeito devastador. A língua dele abriu caminho entre seus lábios. E penetrou ali profundamente, numa ex ploração segura. Ela emitiu um som baixo de respos ta exaurida enquanto suas mãos se erguiam para mergulhar dentro do profuso cabelo dele e puxá-lo para perto.

— Você tem uma boca maravilhosa — ele falou com voz rouca, puxando-a para cima em seus braços e para junto de suas coxas afastadas.

— Nós não podemos fazer isso... — ela alertou trêmula. — Nós simplesmente não podemos.

— Olhe para mim... — convidou Kakashi em um tom denso, enquanto seus dedos ágeis abriam os peque nos botões de pérola, provocantes, ao longo da camisola dela.

Ele afastou o tecido para pôr completamente à mostra os seios fartos.

— _Santo cielo..._ você é esplêndida.

Ela estava intensamente enrubescida. Ele brincou com os mamilos retesados, cor de framboesa, que co roavam os seios polpudos. O coração dela batia tão rapidamente que parecia estar na garganta. Sentia-se simultaneamente envergonhada, embaraçada e emo cionada pelo toque dele. Emitindo um som grave de apreciação, Kakashi abaixou a cabeça prateada e orgulho sa e, apanhando um dos tenros mamilos com a boca, mordiscou-o com os dentes e a língua.

— Oh... — exclamou ela involuntariamente.

Era como se um choque sensual engolfasse seu cor po despreparado. Enquanto uma deliciosa sensação que misturava prazer e dor corria do topo sensível de seu peito até um lugar secreto entre as coxas, ela se es ticava e se contraía em meio à respiração audível. Seu pescoço se esticou e sua cabeça tombou para trás, so bre o braço dele, num movimento de entrega.

— Desde que pus meus olhos em você lá na clíni ca, fiquei pensando em você na minha cama. Foi um desejo instantâneo... — confidenciou Kakashi, com es petaculares olhos brilhantes esquadrinhando o corpo dela com um forte ardor masculino. — Foi assim da primeira vez em que a vi?

— Você nunca contou — murmurou ela, enfiando o rosto no ombro dele e ocultando-o ali.

— Então eu não compartilho todos meus pensa mentos com você?

— Não...

Ele colocou as costas dela sobre o travesseiro de modo que pudesse olhá-la e de novo beijou-a longa e intensamente. O núcleo de calor que ela sentia na concavidade de sua barriga pareceu incendiar-se, fazendo com que seus quadris se movessem inquietos contra o colchão.

— Você está quente por minha causa, _bella mia_ — falou Kakashi com satisfação.

Não havia como negar isso. Ela sentia o próprio corpo retesado e terrivelmente sensível. O sentimen to era avassalador. Nunca sentira nada tão forte quan to as sensações que ele a fazia experimentar e aquela intensidade tornava a sedução completa. Ela não con seguia pensar, só sentir. Ardendo com uma obscura dor de frustração, ela fez seu corpo se aproximar mais do dele com uma necessidade que não podia controlar.

— Não tenha tanta pressa... — falou ele numa voz baixa e sensual e fez suas mãos hábeis deslizarem para baixo, até os quadris dela, para remover a camisola. Os olhos faiscantes dele, parecendo famintos, esquadrinharam suas curvas polpudas e se centraram no emaranhado de cachos escuros no meio de suas coxas.

Levantando-se, ele deixou cair a toalha úmida que tinha na cintura. Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela engoliu em seco porque ele estava flagrantemente ex citado. Ele tinha a magnificência flexível e o poder muscular de um atleta nato. Sem se importar com a nudez, ele voltou para a cama, para juntar-se a ela. A expectativa se apossou dela como uma chuva de faís cas que a acendiam por dentro, mas ela ainda não conseguia enfrentar o olhar ardente dele.

— Eu quero você — ele pronunciou com voz rou ca, devorando com a ânsia da própria boca a boca intumescida de Hinata. A invasão erótica da língua dele a enfraqueceu, submetendo-a a uma tempestade da fervente sexualidade.

— Quero atormentá-la de prazer...

Ela exultou com o peso do rígido corpo masculino nu contra o dela e quando ele comprimiu-lhe as cur vas suaves sob o torso poderoso, envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços. Ela continuava ansiando cada vez mais pela devastadora boca de Kakashi. Cada beijo trazia muito mais do que um dia havia sonhado. Esta va perdida num mundo obscuro de sensualidade que era completamente novo para ela. Respirava em arfadas curtas e rápidas. A atenção experiente que ele dava aos sensíveis bicos dos seios era mais estimu lante do que Hinata podia suportar, ela se retorcia e se virava, pequenos gritos baixos brotavam de sua gar ganta.

— Eu gosto de ficar olhando você... — confessou Kakashi.

A forte sensação de plenitude dolorosa entre suas coxas fez com que ela se contorcesse. Ele a tocou onde ela nunca havia sido tocada antes. Ele descobriu o úmido núcleo dela e descortinou a entrada dilatada, provocando um gemido de súplica nos lábios entreabertos. Ela estava se incendiando, contorcendo-se. Tomado por um desejo impetuoso, ele a havia des vendado em seu íntimo.

— Kakashi... por favor — soluçou ela.

Ele a fez ficar louca. Presa por aquela sedução ar dente, ela estava indefesa e fora de controle. Ondas de calor latejante fluíam nela. Ele a inclinou para trás e mergulhou então no seu cerne úmido e liso.

— Você é tão apertadinha, _cara mia..._ — ele mur murou com um prazer brincalhão, enquanto ela ainda estava em choque com aquela invasão desconhecida.

Ele pressionou novamente, vencendo a carne re sistente e buscando o centro profundo dela. Hinata gritou de dor e lágrimas de espanto encheram seus olhos.

Tranqüilo, Kakashi olhou para ela com um questiona mento incrédulo.

— Você ainda era virgem... ou eu estou imaginan do coisas?

O corpo dela já estava se adaptando à incursão au daciosa dele e o ápice da dor havia passado. Enquan to as emoções e reações corriam com uma força ex tremada, ela se espichou para dar um beijo de perdão a ele. Que Kakashi fosse seu primeiro homem era o que ela sempre sonhara e não havia espaço para remorso.

— Eu não sabia que podia me sentir assim... não pare...

— Minha esposa... uma virgem de 18 quilates... — repetiu Kakashi, com uma voz velada e não inteiramente fluente.

Num convite frenético, Hinata envolveu-o com seus braços, chegando-se mais a ele.

— Venha... venha...

Enquanto ela fazia um movimento instintivo de encorajamento, ele cedeu e mergulhou nela nova mente. A veloz excitação que havia sido suspensa por um momento voltou-se faminta para ela novamente. Com uma forte e contínua movimentação do corpo vigoroso, ele a dominou e ela se rendeu ao ritmo sen sual com um abandono indefeso. A excitação foi au mentando, e aumentando, até que ela poderia ter gri tado de ansiedade e aflição. Só então ele permitiu que sua crescente falta de controle explodisse integral mente, num enorme clímax de prazer convulsivo. Depois, incapaz de respirar ou de falar, ela caiu de novo sobre o travesseiro e ficou inerte, inebriada pe los longos momentos que se seguiram...

Kakashi tinha feito amor com ela e isso transcendera todas suas ingênuas expectativas. Porém, não apenas ela estava já começando a se sentir culpada e desconfortavelmente ciente de que não deveria ter sucumbi do à tentação, como também percebia que ao se tor nar íntima de Kakashi tinha colocado a si mesma em um beco sem saída. Havia sido muito ingênua por não pensar que Kakashi iria perceber que era o primeiro ho mem que ela tinha. Ele supunha que ela era uma mu lher casada, e portanto não virgem.

Nesse exato momento, Kakashi tirou seu peso de cima dela e estendeu um forte braço em volta dela para carregá-la para uma parte mais fresca da cama. Seus olhos contornados por densos cílios inspecio naram o rosto febrilmente afogueado. Ele deu um beijo delicado na face de Hinata.

— Então... minha surpreendente esposa virgem... Será possível que você seja ainda quase uma noiva?

Hinata empalideceu e abaixou a cabeça. É claro que ele agora estava se perguntando se eles eram recém-casados. Se ele ainda não a estivesse segurando, ela teria se escondido debaixo da cama e se recusado a sair de lá. Estava com tanta vergonha de si mesma que não conseguia olhar para ele e tinha ainda menos condições de pensar sobre o próprio comportamento. Teria ficado completamente louca?

— Você está muito quieta... — observou Kakashi.

— Puxa! Estou precisando de um banho! — excla mou Hinata e praticamente saltou para fora da cama.

Como escapar havia sido a única coisa que lhe ocorrera, ela ficou espantada ao perceber que ainda estava nua como no dia em que nasceu. Ajoelhando-se no chão com mais pressa do que graça, ela vascu lhou à volta da cama em busca de sua camisola e vestiu-a movimentando as mãos de forma frenética.

Recostado sobre os travesseiros brancos desarru mados, Kakashi a olhava com a testa franzida em uma total incompreensão.

— _Che cosa hai?_ — ele perguntou, perplexo. — Qual é o problema com você?

Hinata forçou um sorriso e falou sem se dirigir di retamente a ele.

— Ora, que problema poderia haver?

E voltando para seu próprio quarto, logo que viu que estava fora de vista trancou-se no banheiro pri vativo.

O que Kakashi iria pensar dela quando recuperasse a memória? Uma vergonha aterradora a assaltou. Ele iria pensar que ela era uma criatura deplorável para ter dormido com ele em tais circunstâncias. Ou seria mais provável que ele considerasse que só uma mu lher tonta iria agarrar a única chance que tivera de se aproximar dele?

No quarto ao lado, o telefone interno da casa tocou e Kakashi atendeu. Umberto lhe avisou em tom velado que uma visita havia chegado.

— Quem? — perguntou Kakashi, começando a pegar suas roupas.

O mordomo demonstrou grande relutância em di zer o nome da visita, mas conseguiu dar a entender que a identidade dessa pessoa era um assunto muito confidencial.

Minutos depois, Kakashi desceu a escada.

— Por que todo esse mistério? — perguntou ao empregado em tom extremamente seco.

— É a senhorita Sakura Haruno.

Os ossos faciais de Kakashi se moveram, pois aquele nome não tinha nenhum significado para ele e estava furioso e frustrado pelo que estava acontecendo.

— Fiz mal em deixá-la entrar? — perguntou Um berto com voz trêmula.

Não aceitando estar numa situação vulnerável por causa da amnésia, Kakashi recusou rebaixar-se fazendo confidências ao mordomo. Queria saber por que o empregado supunha que era mais razoável barrar a entrada daquela mulher em sua casa. Mas um orgulho teimoso fez com que se mantivesse em silêncio.

Entrou na sala de recepção dos fundos, raramente usada, onde Umberto havia ocultado a hóspede ines perada. Uma bela ruiva de olhos verdes veio em sua direção. Alta, com medidas perfeitas e a elegân cia de uma modelo, ela atirou-se em seus braços e falou:

— Faz alguma idéia do quanto fiquei preocupada? Quando você não apareceu ontem, pensei que devia estar muito ocupado. Mas quando ouvi rumores de que houvera um acidente, eu simplesmente tive que vir aqui!

Desconcertado pelo tom íntimo dela, Kakashi a afas tou um pouco. Seus olhos escuros penetrantes pare ciam extremamente frios e cautelosos.

— Como pode ver, sua preocupação era desneces sária. Eu estou muito bem de saúde.

Sakura Haruno balançou a cabeça exageradamente.

— Não seja tão frio comigo! — reclamou.

— Eu estou sendo frio? — disse Kakashi ganhando tempo.

— Está bem... — Suspirou ela. — Eu sei que não devia ter vindo aqui porque você considera que sua amante deve ser muitíssimo discreta. Contudo não estamos mais no século 19...

Deixando entrever apenas uma ligeira expressão no rosto, Kakashi sentiu-se chocado com o que ela disse. Uma palavra de baixo calão que ele nunca usava veio abruptamente à sua mente. Finalmente ele entendeu o que havia abalado os admiráveis nervos de aço de Umberto. Sakura Haruno era sua amante, e confiante o bastante para vir à sua casa mesmo sabendo que ele era um homem casado.

Lamentavelmente a atitude da amante lhe mostra va claramente qual tinha sido a sua atitude em relação à esposa. Ocorreu a Kakashi que aquela palavra de baixo calão com a qual ele classificara mentalmente a situa ção poderia muito bem ser aplicada ao próprio cará ter antes do acidente de carro. Não era preciso ser um gênio para descobrir por que seu casamento parecia ter estado em risco ou por que sua esposa havia dito que ele lhe dava pouca atenção: ele mantinha um caso.

— Eu ainda acho que teria sido mais sábio se você tivesse resistido ao impulso de vir aqui — retrucou Kakashi. — Mas como veio, é justo lhe dizer que eu acredito que nosso relacionamento já percorreu todo seu curso e agora deve terminar.

Enquanto Sakura o olhava entre surpresa e zanga da, Kakashi concluiu o que havia falado acrescentando apenas que lamentava, em um tom formal. Ele sabia que não estava sendo convincente, mas a única coisa que lhe interessava era fazer Sakura sair da casa antes que Hinata fosse afrontada com a visão dela. Ele não estava habituado a admitir um erro e parecia furioso com a descoberta de que sua vida pessoal era total mente desordenada. Sakura se referira a um encontro marcado ao qual ele teria faltado no dia anterior. En tão não havia dúvida nenhuma: ele vinha sendo infiel à esposa. Não era à toa que tinha sentido tanta tensão em seu relacionamento!

Hinata saberia sobre Sakura? Claro que ela sabia que havia uma outra mulher! Devia ser por isso que seu casamento ainda não se consumara. Teria Hinata se recusado a dormir com ele enquanto ele ainda mantivesse uma amante? Provavelmente por ter sido avisada pelo Dr. Lerther para não dar nenhuma infor mação perturbadora a seu marido, Hinata não havia dito a ele nada que pudesse causar transtornos. Se não fosse pela inabilidade dela em esconder sua afli ção e confusão depois que eles fizeram amor, ele te ria sem dúvida concluído que ela ainda era virgem porque eles eram recém-casados.

Em vez disso ele havia se confrontado com uma explicação muito menos agradável, e a culpa era uma experiência nova para Kakashi. De fato, como um Hatake, ele estava acostumado a manter um alto nível moral. Os homens da família Hatake se orgulhavam do senso de honra. Foram as esposas desonradas que haviam, nas gerações mais recentes, mostrado indig nidade com sua cobiça, promiscuidade e fraqueza moral.

Mas Hinata já lhe parecia constituir um avanço em relação às mulheres escolhidas por seus antepassa dos, avaliou ele, apertando a boca sensual.

Ele se manteve em silêncio enquanto Sakura se es forçava em convencê-lo a mudar de idéia e depois o acusava duramente de ser cruel e insensível. Ele não disse nada. Ela seria ricamente compensada pelo tér mino repentino da relação deles. Sem esse encorajamento a cena poderia ser interminável, mas, ofendida por não ter conseguido sequer influenciá-lo, Sakura finalmente passou diante dele com a cabeça erguida e saiu para o vestíbulo.

Tendo juntado coragem para ir atrás de Kakashi, por que estava preocupada pelo fato de ele ter desapare cido do quarto quando tudo que ela sabia sobre os homens é que eles dormiam depois do sexo, Hinata ainda teve tempo de ver Sakura Haruno cruzar o ves tíbulo. Ela ficou imóvel no patamar acima e exami nou a estranha com sua longa cabeleira rosácea, seu rosto deslumbrante e pernas que pareceram a Hinata tão longas quanto seu corpo inteiro.

Ela viu a mulher sair e se perguntou quem afinal era ela. Teria vindo visitar Kakashi? Teria sido namorada dele? Na verdade, não havia ocorrido a ela que Kakashi pudesse estar envolvido com alguém. Cheia de ansiedade e mal-estar, ela correu de volta para o próprio quarto e atirou-se na cama.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, Kakashi observou a es posa adormecida. Seus cílios pareciam úmidos e co lados como se ela tivesse chorado. A consciência que ele não sabia que tinha até aquele momento o gol peou. Ele era um verdadeiro sacana. E não havia no vidade nenhuma nessa constatação. Mesmo quando era adolescente ele não havia perdido muito de seu tempo com as mulheres ou pensando nelas. Ele nunca amara e sempre as abandonara. Mas essa mulher era um caso à parte porque ele havia se casado com ela e a tornara infeliz. Suas unhas roídas mostravam isso e ela merecia algo melhor. Ela não havia mencionado Sakura. Isso fora sensato. Ele também não tocaria no assunto. Há coisas que é melhor deixar enterradas. De qualquer forma, naquela noite, sua esposa agira verdadeiramente como esposa, e eles deviam prosseguir a partir dali...

Quando Hinata acordou, espreguiçou-se e a esqui sita dor na região íntima entre suas coxas a trouxe repentinamente à consciência mais rápido do que qualquer outra coisa poderia ter feito.

Ela olhou para o relógio desalentada, porque já passava do meio-dia. Perturbada por sonhos incômo dos passara mal a noite e dormira até tarde. Arrastando-se para fora da cama esforçou-se para se arrumar, mas a mente não cessava de atrapalhar. Ficava lembrando-se de Kakashi fazendo amor com ela, do cabelo grisalho despenteado, dos olhos escuros parecendo sel vagens em sua intensidade. Ela estremeceu. Só de pensar nele sentia os joelhos fraquejarem. Sob a apa rência fria e seca escondia-se um temperamento quente e apaixonado.

Mas então... então ela tinha feito amor com Kakashi. Embora isso tivesse sido uma coisa extraordinária para ela, duvidava que ele desse igual importância ao ato sexual. Kakashi era muito rico e muito bonito e, gos tasse ela ou não, devia ser muito experiente com as mulheres. Ele pensava que ela era sua esposa, mas não tinha recordação nenhuma dela. Mesmo assim a havia levado para sua cama e não demorara em satis fazer seu grande apetite sexual com ela. No entanto, para ser franca, Hinata não tinha queixas. Na verdade, refletiu com uma culpa divertida, corria até o ris co de adulá-lo como uma escrava desejosa, na espe rança de que ele sentisse vontade de repetir o que para ela havia sido um acontecimento extraordinaria mente prazeroso.

Hinata ouviu um barulho no quarto e voltou-se do espelho do banheiro ainda com um batom na mão.

— Ah... é você — murmurou insegura quando viu o marido perto da porta.

— _Dormiglione..._ sua dorminhoca — disse Kakashi com voz rouca.

A atenção dela se prendeu àquele rosto longo e forte e seu coração ficou descontrolado.

— Você não precisa de todas essas coisas — falou Kakashi dirigindo um olhar de reprovação para a consi derável coleção de cosméticos na prateleira. — Li vre-se delas.

O lado dominador dele parecia se voltar para ela. Virando-se para o espelho, Hinata inclinou a cabeça para trás para pintar os lábios com gestos desafiadores.

— Eu gosto de maquiagem.

— Mas deve saber que eu não — informou Kakashi em um tom que mostrava sua estupefação por ela es tar se maquiando perto dele.

— Bem, você tem toda liberdade de não usá-los — ironizou ela.

— Não brinque. Não gosto de nada artificial. Hinata fez os lábios luzirem com um tom de framboesa e dirigiu a ele um largo sorriso de perdão.

— Você é um homem surpreendente... É tão con trolador e mimado...

— Mimado? — repetiu Kakashi, num misto de dureza e desconcerto.

— Onde quer que você vá, fica cercado de pessoas que obedecem às suas ordens, seus subalternos, seus empregados. Eu achava que você já devia estar can sado de chefiar tanto, mas em vez disso parece prefe rir continuar dando ordens...

— Expressar uma preferência minha não significa dar ordens — retrucou Kakashi friamente.

— Mas quando você expressa uma preferência, soa como se fosse um comando. Porém eu não vou abandonar minha maquiagem só porque você não a aprecia. Você está usando um casaco muito sem gra ça... vai se livrar dele só porque eu o acho sem graça?

— Eu não me dedico à moda no banco — disse Kakashi rispidamente.

— Mas você não está no banco agora — ouviu a própria boca dizer, com a voz áspera, dificuldade de respirar e uma pequena mas perturbadora fagulha de excitação.

Inesperadamente, Kakashi estendeu as mãos e a pu xou para ele.

— Você é muito... insurgente...

Com todos os sentidos despertos pela expectativa que se acendia, Hinata olhou-o ardentemente. Ele a puxou ainda para mais perto. Maravilhada ao sentir os músculos fortes, ela se deixou envolver pelo irre sistível corpo masculino dele.

— Você quer dizer atrevida? — sussurrou ela. Kakashi ergueu as mãos morenas até o rosto dela e alisou sua face. Os olhos claros de Hinata pareciam agora lagos convidativos. Os olhos dele, calorosos e acesos, fixavam-se em seu rosto, transmitindo uma forte ânsia.

— Tudo o que sei é que você me faz incendiar. Se as criadas não estivessem ali ao lado arrumando as malas, eu a agarraria contra a parede. Gostaria de po der fazer isso rápida e decididamente, e acho que você também gostaria, _bella mia._

Uma onda de calor rosada subiu ao rosto de Hinata por debaixo da maquiagem. Mal podia acreditar que ele havia dito tal coisa, mas a intensidade sensual do carinho de Kakashi revelava o quanto ele falara sério. As pernas dela tremeram. Embora desnorteada, ela se sentiu ardorosamente excitada pela ousadia. Os mamilos haviam se contraído, formando pequenos picos sob a camiseta, e o formigamento na sua pélvis fez com que se sentisse insuportavelmente fraca.

— E eu creio que poderia fazer isso sem desman char a maquiagem — continuou Kakashi no mesmo tom meditativo.

— Provavelmente — emendou ela com voz aguda. Vendo que os olhos dela ardiam de paixão, Kakashi riu com uma satisfação muito masculina.

— Mas acho que vou resistir a esse desejo até você retirar a maquiagem!

— Vai esperar muito tempo!

Pouco à vontade com a brincadeira dele, Hinata se afastou um pouco. Depois hesitou. Querendo ou não, sabia que devia perguntar a ele quem era a visitante da noite anterior.

— Vi a mulher que veio aqui para vê-lo ontem à noite. Fiquei sem saber quem era ela...

Kakashi desviou dissimuladamente os belos olhos.

— Que mulher? Hinata enrubesceu.

— Aquela com longos cabelos rosados... e muito atraente...

— Ah, sim, aquela...

Kakashi deu de ombros friamente, sem mover um músculo no rosto magro e inteligente.

— Ela trabalha para mim.

A corrente de alívio que perpassou o corpo de Hinata fez com que sua cabeça arejasse. Tinha sido tolo de sua parte ficar amedrontada com a visão daquela bela mulher. Ela ouviu alguém no quarto ao lado per guntar alguma coisa a Kakashi.

— Hinata, as criadas estão dizendo que só conse guiram encontrar uma pequena quantidade de roupas suas. Onde está o resto de seu guarda-roupa?

Esforçando-se freneticamente para descobrir uma boa explicação para a falta de roupas, Hinata tentou colocar-se no mesmo nível de Kakashi e também deu de ombros.

— Eu decidi fazer uma boa limpeza no guarda-roupa — afirmou.

As sobrancelhas negras dele se franziram.

— Mas segundo as empregadas você tem apenas duas mudas de roupa aqui, _cara._

Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior e baixou os olhos. Sua mente estava enevoada.

— Uma parte sumiu?

Houve um longo silêncio e ela lançou um olhar nervoso na direção dele. Mas não conseguiu ler nada no belo rosto moreno. Ele olhou de volta para ela com um ar franco.

— Eu realmente estou precisando fazer compras... — murmurou ela.

— Se não soubesse que não pode ser verdade, pen saria que você esteve morando em outro lugar — dis se Kakashi.

— Pelo amor de Deus... — exclamou Hinata, tensa.

— Então explique os armários vazios de uma for ma que eu possa acreditar.

Retesada como uma corda, Hinata respirou pro fundamente e felizmente lhe veio uma inspiração.

— Nós tivemos um briga estúpida porque você não aprecia meu gosto a respeito de roupas... e eu fiquei tão aborrecida que joguei todas elas fora!

Kakashi reagiu de modo compreensivo.

— Ora, com seu temperamento irritadiço, posso imaginar...

Um pouco da terrível tensão se aliviou.

— Por que as criadas estão fazendo malas? Esta mos indo a algum lugar?

— Para o Castello Hatake.


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPITULO CINCO**

O Castello Hatake era um castelo medieval situado em um longínquo vale densamente arborizado perto da fronteira italiana. Um calmo lago de água cristali na estendia-se aos pés dos muros de pedra, refletindo como um espelho a abóbada luminosa do céu azul e os majestosos picos cobertos de neve das montanhas. Tanto o cenário como a construção eram de uma be leza comovente; Hinata entendeu por que Kakashi deci dira casar-se com ela para assegurar a posse da pro priedade.

O helicóptero no qual haviam embarcado em Gê nova aterrissou em um heliporto especialmente cons truído. Kakashi a tomou nos braços, com facilidade, para desembarcar e segurou a mão dela para percorrerem a distância que faltava.

— Está se sentindo bem? — perguntou ela preocu pada.

— Estou só um pouquinho cansado, nada mais. Sua fala grave foi rápida, sucinta e marcada pelo aborrecimento de um homem acostumado a sentir-se sempre com um alto grau de extravasante energia.

— Eu entrei no meu escritório às cinco horas essa manhã...

Hinata parou estupefata.

— Você fez... o quê?

— Acontece que o Banco Hatake sou eu. As coi sas não andam sem mim — contou Kakashi, secamente.

— Eu tinha que estar a par do que está acontecendo atualmente, me certificar de que os negócios podiam prosseguir sem mim e decifrar o que não conseguia entender.

— Eu não posso acreditar que menos de 24 horas depois que o doutor lhe disse para repousar, você foi para aquele miserável banco no meio da madrugada!

— disse Hinata, inflamada em uma reprimenda trans tornada.

— Fiz o que tinha que ser feito.

— Você realmente não respeita a própria saúde. Enquanto passavam sob a antiga entrada em arco do Castello Hatake, ele dirigiu a ela um olhar de impaciência.

— Você crê que eu podia simplesmente tomar um chá de sumiço? Se me ausentasse do banco sem ne nhuma explicação isso causaria um pânico que aca baria por prejudicar muito os negócios.

— E que explicação você deu? — retrucou Hinata, vendo linhas que tinha quase certeza serem sinais de dor surgirem entre as sobrancelhas de ébano.

— Disse que o impacto do acidente tinha me dei xado com um problema de visão dupla e que precisa va descansar. Assim tive acesso a informações úteis de meus assistentes executivos sem provocar comen tários.

— Muito bem pensado — admitiu Hinata com ad miração, embora descontente.

— Eu disse ainda que aproveitaria a parada de tra balho forçada para tirar umas férias com minha esposa.

— Meu Deus! E as pessoas ficaram surpresas? — perguntou Hinata, engolindo em seco, pois a reação de surpresa de Umberto à notícia de que Kakashi tinha uma esposa lhe dera a impressão de que, à exceção de tia Harume, ele havia mantido o casamento em segre do. Portanto, uma referência que parecesse casual ao fato de ter uma esposa certamente causaria espanto no banco.

— A surpresa deles foi compreensível — assina lou Kakashi. — Eu não tenho o hábito de tirar folga. Aliás, você deveria ter discutido comigo a questão de barrar todas as chamadas telefônicas para mim.

Hinata ficou vermelha.

— Você teria insistido que podia atender.

— Por um curto período, foi uma boa decisão. Tendo respondido à saudação respeitosa de uma governanta a quem ele se dirigiu como Florenza, Kakashi silenciou ao pé de uma escada de pedra.

— Mas não tome atitudes a meu respeito sem me consultar antes — concluiu ele com um tom de cen sura comedido.

Afligida com aquela reprovação, Hinata abriu a boca para começar a responder, irritada. Mas ele, de modo brincalhão, pressionou seus lábios entreabertos com o dedo indicador e ela estremeceu, sentindo de repente e dolorosamente o tamanho e a força do corpo esbelto e rígido de Kakashi, que se aproximou do dela.

— Você sabe que estou certo...

— Não, eu não acho que esteja certo... O que está havendo?

Kakashi estava olhando para baixo, na direção dela, concentrado e pensativo. Por uma fração de segundo, seus cílios negros se abaixaram e ele franziu o rosto antes de erguê-los novamente para olhar para ela com um ar aturdido e indagador.

— Você correu pela rua atrás de mim...

Ao ouvir aquela estranha afirmação, Hinata olhou para ele sem entender. Mas quando ele levantou, in seguro, uma das mãos até a testa úmida de suor, ela logo reagiu:

— Kakashi? Pelo amor de Deus, venha aqui e sente-se.

— Não... — respondeu Kakashi quase rudemente e colocou um dos braços em volta da cintura dela, conduzindo-a. — Nós vamos para cima conversar sobre isso em particular.

— Conversar sobre o quê? — murmurou ela, com os nervos latejando.

Então algo lhe ocorreu e ela entendeu o sentido de "você correu pela rua atrás de mim".

— Você acaba de lembrar alguma coisa do passa do... — arriscou Hinata, com o estômago revirando de tanta tensão. — E você se lembrou de algo a meu respeito...

— Foi como se alguém tivesse estampado uma fo tografia velha diante de mim...

Com um movimento impaciente, Kakashi escancarou uma porta que dava para uma elegante sala de recep ção. Embora aquele pequeno relance de memória perdida o tivesse desconcertado, ele parecia ter ga nhado força a partir dele.

— Você estava tentando me devolver a gorjeta que eu deixei...

— Sim...

Ela apertou as mãos, depois as soltou e juntou-as de novo, curvando-se.

Kakashi olhava para ela atordoado e descrente.

— Por que eu estaria dando gorjeta para você? Isso foi alguma piada ou algo assim?

Hinata ficou terrivelmente pálida e sentiu-se ferida como se ele tivesse batido nela. Já podia ver um abis mo se abrindo entre eles. Ela não era o que ele espe rava que fosse. Ela não era, nem nunca poderia ser, parte de seu mundo privilegiado.

— Eu tinha acabado de cortar seu cabelo...

— Meu cabelo? — Kakashi olhou para Hinata como se ela tivesse repentinamente começado a fazer gra cinhas para diverti-lo.

Hinata apertou os lábios e fez um firme sinal afir mativo com a cabeça.

— Eu sou... eu sou uma cabeleireira. O serviço pelo qual você me deu a gorjeta aconteceu na primei ra vez em que nos encontramos...

— Inferno! Eu posso me lembrar de tudo o que estava sentindo e pensando exatamente naquele mo mento na rua! Você me atingiu totalmente — admitiu Kakashi com uma franqueza cortante, voltando para ela um olhar feroz. — Eu queria colocar você dentro da limusine, entrar em um hotel e passar ali todo um fim de semana.

Um rosado quente encheu o rosto oval dela e de pois desapareceu lenta e dolorosamente. Bem, pelo menos ele não estava lhe apresentando nenhuma fal sa história sentimental. Ela devia estar feliz por saber que Kakashi a tinha achado atraente mesmo sendo muito orgulhoso para demonstrar isso. Mas não estava fe liz. Estava ferida e furiosa. Passar um fim de semana? Era só para isso que ela parecia servir? Uma mulher fácil disposta a ir a um hotel com um homem que mal conhecia para sexo casual? A angústia levou seus pensamentos agitados até esse ponto. Sim, ela teria ido. Talvez não nesse primeiro dia, mas depois, se ele tivesse pedido, ela teria ido porque naquele período era tão tola que ficaria com qualquer coisa que pudes se ter. Mesmo se isso significasse apenas o lado físi co, reconheceu com a garganta embargada por lágri mas zangadas.

— _Scusate!_ Eu não devia ter dito isso — falou Kakashi, recostando-se contra a parede e lutando visivel mente para controlar a exaustão que pesava sobre ele.

— Não se preocupe em me magoar. Não sou feita de vidro — afirmou Hinata, em um tom falsamente vivaz. — Por favor, vá se deitar um pouco. Você não parece bem.

Soltando a gravata e desabotoando a camisa ali onde estava, ele caminhou pesadamente até o quarto ao lado.

Hinata o viu afundar o corpo na cama e deixar cair a cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Ele não havia nem mes mo tirado os sapatos. Ela puxou as cortinas nas jane las. Com os olhos semicerrados, Kakashi lhe estendeu a mão em um gesto de agradecimento e conciliação.

— Você já devia saber a essa altura que eu tomo minhas decisões, _cara mia._

— Não há problema quanto a isso — garantiu-lhe Hinata carinhosamente, vindo para perto dele e sen tando-se na cama para enlaçar com seus pequenos dedos os rígidos dedos quentes dele. Não, o desejo dele de tomar as próprias decisões não era um proble ma desde que essas decisões estivessem de acordo com as próprias conclusões dela.

— Aquilo que eu disse... Aquele lampejo de me mória me apanhou desprevenido e eu fui rude.

— Não, rude não — respondeu Hinata numa voz baixa e muito doce, pois ela estava determinada a relevar a dor que ele tinha lhe causado. — Talvez um pouco direto demais, mas eu posso perdoá-lo dessa vez, já que por todo o resto do tempo você foi o ho mem mais romântico que já conheci.

Kakashi soltou a mão dela e seus longos cílios se ergueram sobre os olhos escuros espantados.

— Romântico, eu? — repetiu. Mesmo no estado abatido em que estava, sua ampla boca sensual estava pronta para se contrair com escárnio diante de tal idéia. — Você está brincando comigo...

— Não, não estou — garantiu Hinata.

Kakashi a puxou para si com um de seus fortes braços e murmurou sonolento:

— Você pode ficar aqui até eu adormecer.

Ela quase cometeu o erro de perguntar se a mãe dele fazia isso, mas felizmente se lembrou de que atitudes afetuosas não podiam ter se passado na in fância dele. Ele tinha apenas um ano quando a mãe partiu com o amante para não voltar sequer para uma visita. Ele havia dito isso a ela, certa vez, ao responder às perguntas curiosas de Hinata com uma única frase sarcástica que tocara o coração sensível dela.

Ela tinha achado que o Dr. Lerther fora otimista demais quando afirmou que a amnésia de Kakashi era de natureza passageira. Agora percebia que o médico estava certo no diagnóstico. Em breve Kakashi iria se lembrar de tudo e não precisaria mais dela. Teria ele realmente precisado dela em algum momento? Ou isso havia sido apenas o que ela desejava pensar?

Sentou-se em uma cadeira perto da cama para olhar Kakashi enquanto ele dormia. De agora em diante, disse a si mesma, iria fazer com que o relacionamen to deles permanecesse estritamente platônico. Quan do Kakashi se lembrasse da verdade sobre o suposto ca samento deles, como iria encará-la? Acharia estranho o fato de ela ter dormido com ele? Kakashi se importaria com isso? Ele era homem, avisou-lhe uma pequena voz interior, suavemente. Não ia perder muito tempo se afligindo sobre por que ela teria feito certas coisas. Não, ia apenas querer voltar a sua vida original. Pro vavelmente ele se sentiria aliviado de saber que, em termos estritamente formais, não precisava realmen te pensar em si mesmo como homem casado. Na ver dade, quando tivesse recuperado a memória, prova velmente iria rir de como as coisas se passaram.

Quando Hinata acordou estava deitada numa cama. A luz do dia penetrava por uma pequena fresta nas cortinas e reluzia sobre a cabeça prateada e altiva de Kakashi, que olhava para ela. Em algum momento da noite ele havia se despido. A pele nua bronzeada es tava a pouca distância da dela: incrivelmente, ela dia sentir os pêlos da coxa masculina contra as suas próprias.

— Que horas são? — murmurou, confusa pelo fato de estarem na mesma cama de novo.

Os olhos escuros brilhantes pousaram nela.

— Sete horas. Dormi muito. É surpreendente...

— Eu não me lembro de ter vindo para a cama...

— Você não veio. Estava dormindo na cadeira. Não devia se preocupar tanto comigo, cara — repreendeu Kakashi. — Eu sou ótimo em termos de cuidar de mim mesmo.

O timbre grave e rouco da fala pausada fez vibrar a espinha dorsal de Hinata. Ela percebeu que estava involuntariamente se esgueirando para perto dele. Era como se estivesse possuída, pensou meio em pâ nico com o próprio comportamento. Não devia haver mais intimidade, lembrou ela a si mesma tristemente. Num movimento rápido, obrigou-se a sentar.

Sem hesitar, Kakashi abaixou as costas dela nova mente, com o forte rosto decidido e os olhos escuros ardentes, cheios de um franco desejo sexual.

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Senhora Hatake. O uso dessa expressão fez a consciência de Hinata doer mais.

— Mas...

— Você está muito inquieta essa manhã — disse Kakashi, rindo, e enfiou uma coxa entre as dela para mantê-la imóvel sob ele. — Não tem permissão para sair da cama.

Enquanto Hinata olhava para as belas feições, o coração dela saltava e ela sentia-se enfraquecer de volúpia e desejo. Nesse instante ele levou a sensual boca masculina à dela. Sua urgência ardente fez a temperatura dela se elevar.

Com os olhos brilhando de prazer, Kakashi despiu os seios de bicos rosados. Algo se estendeu fortemente na sua pélvis, fazendo com que ela contorcesse os quadris. Ele tocou sua carne intumescida e os dedos brincaram com os mamilos eriçados, provocando um pequeno grito de sua garganta.

— Você me quer, bella mia — afirmou Kakashi, com satisfação.

— Sim, quero...

Hinata não podia acreditar quão rápido havia se tornado impossível resistir ao que sentia. Ela ansiava pela boca dele e a habilidade erótica de seu toque. O corpo dela estava se incendiando de impaciência, avi dez e calor. Essa ânsia tornou mais fácil para ela aba far a pequena voz no fundo que a avisava de que esta va fazendo algo errado.

Ávida pela boca dele, ela exultava com a paixão masculina. Puxou sensualmente para si a cabeça alti va e mergulhou os dedos profundamente no cabelo claro, deslizando as palmas das mãos pela pele acetinada que cobria os ombros musculosos. Lambeu e achou o sabor da pele dele sublime. Formigamentos ansiosos percorriam todo seu corpo, levan do-a a um ponto febril.

— Você me faz desejá-la tanto — disse Kakashi, com voz rouca, colocando-a numa posição inesperada antes de penetrá-la firmemente. Uma onda de prazer voluptuoso a tomou numa corrente tempestuosa que fez com que ela choramin gasse, abalada pelo deleite da sensação. O lugar úmi do e sensível no fundo dela tinha se tornado uma for nalha fumegante. O êxtase se apossara dela, não ha via espaço para orgulho ou vergonha em sua reação apaixonada. Quando o doce prazer que se precipitava se tornou insuportável, ela se entregou a uma libera ção explosiva, acompanhada por um grito, e sua excitação foi aumentada pelos estremecimentos de clí max que o sacudiam simultaneamente.

Ainda mergulhada nos choques posteriores ao êx tase e com os olhos enevoados por lágrimas de ale gria, Hinata caiu de volta sobre os travesseiros, segu rando o grande e poderoso corpo de Kakashi junto ao seu. Ele a beijou longa, profunda e lentamente e ela precisou lutar para recuperar a respiração.

Ergueu os olhos para ele, maravilhada com sua forte beleza masculina. Uma onda gigante de amor e admiração a estava engolfando. Seus letárgicos olhos escuros acompanharam a inspeção do suave olhar de Hinata. Ela enrubesceu, envergonhada, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu parar de admirá-lo. As maçãs do rosto talhavam feições audazes, com planos e concavidades orgulhosos. Ele era extraordinaria mente belo, mesmo com fios grisalhos de barba nas cendo na firme linha do queixo.

— Você tira a minha respiração... — murmurou ela, encantada, com os dedos sobre a boca grande e sensual dele.

Ele tomou a mão dela nas suas e depois olhou para os dedos dela com nítida surpresa.

— Onde está sua aliança?

Hinata estremeceu, consternada. O fato de um ma rido esperar que sua esposa usasse aliança era natural e isso devia ter ocorrido a ela.

— Eu... bem... Eu não quis usar uma... Recostado no travesseiro, Kakashi a observou pare cendo muito pensativo.

— Por que não?

Sob aquele olhar severo, Hinata ficou vermelha e gaguejou:

— Eu... eu apenas achei que as alianças estão um pouco fora de moda e não vi motivo para dar impor tância a isso...

— Isso não me agrada — afirmou Kakashi imediata mente. — Eu me casei com você e desejo que use aliança.

Sentindo-se horrível por estar permitindo a si mes ma inventar mais mentiras para manter a fraude, Hinata não conseguiu mais suportar o olhar dele.

— Vou pensar sobre isso.

— Não, nada de pensar. Eu vou comprar alianças. E você vai usá-la e ponto final — afirmou Kakashi rude mente, saindo da cama e vestindo uma bermuda preta.

Tendo andado até o meio do quarto, ele se deteve e voltou-se para ela. Seu rosto moreno estava impassí vel e seus olhos brilhantes pareciam decididamente desafiadores.

— Sabe, você nunca me disse por que minha espo sa ainda era virgem...

— E não vou dizer enquanto estiver falando comi go nesse tom — retrucou Hinata, tensa e na defensiva, sentada ereta na larga cama e segurando firme mente em volta de si o lençol, como se este fosse seu refúgio numa tempestade.

— Você vai ter que se sair melhor do que isso, _cara mia_ — disse Kakashi lentamente.

Os olhos dela reluziram e Hinata respondeu agres siva para ele, em italiano.

— Não, não vou! Quando você tiver recuperado a memória vai perceber que não há nenhum grande mistério quanto a minha falta de experiência...

— Verdade?

— E você também não vai achar isso nem um pou co importante — completou Hinata.

— Diga-me só uma coisa — falou Kakashi incisivo. — Por que eu me casei com você?

Hinata se calou e finalmente murmurou quase inaudivelmente:

— Você casou comigo pelas mesmas razões pelas quais todos se casam...

— Está dizendo que eu me apaixonei por você? — perguntou Kakashi.

— Não estou dizendo nada...

Os olhos dela encontraram inadvertidamente os olhos escuros dele brilhando e Hinata concluiu que devia dizer a ele o que esperava ouvir para que a questão fosse deixada de lado.

— Sim... você se apaixonou por mim.

Kakashi deu um passo em direção a ela, com uma vi sível tensão.

— Então eu vivi todo o conto-de-fadas?

— Por que não? — perguntou Hinata, alteando a voz nervosamente.

— Por nada. — Kakashi se curvou e tomou-a nos bra ços, carregando-a para fora da cama. — Mas se eu vivi todo o conto-de-fadas, isso significa que você terá que ser definitivamente o tipo de mulher que de seja tomar banho junto comigo — falou em tom brin calhão.

— Isso é uma chantagem? — desafiou ela, tran qüilizada.

Durante o café da manhã em um fascinante pátio ensolarado, ornamentado com exuberantes trepadei ras floridas e vasos transbordantes de plantas, Hinata perguntou a Kakashi sobre a história do Castello. O fato de que ele amava o local era óbvio para ela. Tentou não pensar sobre as mentiras que havia dito a ele na quela manhã. Ele parará de fazer perguntas incômo das e não parecia mais preocupado com o relaciona mento deles. Como o Dr. Lerther tinha lhe avisado para não dar motivos de preocupação a Kakashi, ela achava que tinha feito o que era certo. Algumas pe quenas mentiras alentadoras não iam provocar ne nhum prejuízo duradouro, raciocinou ela.

— Preparei uma surpresa para você, ontem — reve lou Kakashi enquanto andavam pelo corredor de entrada.

— Que tipo de surpresa?

— Pensei que era tempo de resolver o problema do seu guarda-roupa — disse ele suavemente, abrindo a porta para uma sala de recepção enorme e lotada de gente.

Kakashi havia mandado convidar vários repre sentantes de designers de moda para visitar o Castello com seleções de vestuário. Hinata foi levada rapi damente para o quarto ao lado para que fossem tira das suas medidas enquanto todos tentavam chamar sua atenção. Ela estava em pânico. Como podia per mitir que Kakashi arcasse com a despesa de comprar-lhe um guarda-roupa inteiro? Mas como persuadi-lo de que não precisava de nada sendo que ele mesmo tinha visto as poucas peças que ela tinha levado?

Poucos minutos depois Hinata foi levada de novo à presença de Kakashi. Estava vestindo um conjunto de saia e jaqueta de uma das últimas e mais especiais tendências da moda.

Kakashi a examinou. Uma fragrância suave exalava da pele lisa e do cabelo negro azulados brilhante dela enquanto a jaqueta curta e ajustada e a saia ampla enfatizavam o estonteante formato de ampulheta de seu corpo e o bem torneado de suas pernas. O olhar aguçado dele brilhou com aprovação masculina.

— Você está deliciosa — murmurou com voz rou ca, de modo que só ela ouvisse.

Pela primeira vez na vida Hinata se sentiu merece dora de atenção especial. Ante o prazer da aprovação atrevida de Kakashi, as imperfeições dela pareciam ter desaparecido. Mesmo enrubescida como uma maçã e sentindo-se extremamente embaraçada, mantinha ao mesmo tempo a cabeça altiva e sentia-se orgulhosa. Com a admiração de Kakashi, não tinha mais por que se lamentar de suas formas imperfeitas, sua pouca altura ou excesso de curvas.

A partir de então, sentindo-se bem consigo mes ma, Hinata tinha prazer por estar onde Kakashi era o cen tro. Ela experimentou roupa por roupa. Os tecidos caros pareciam maravilhosamente atraentes sobre a sua pele. Os altos espelhos nas paredes a refletiram em uma infinidade de facetas irreconhecíveis. Viu a si mesma rodopiar em um magnífico vestido de noite, um estrondoso terninho e uma série de vestidinhos leves e graciosos, dos quais cada um parecia ser o favorito de Kakashi. Foram trazidos bolsas e sapatos para combinar. Como em um sonho glorioso, todos conspiravam para encorajá-la a seu jogo favorito, quando criança: o de se vestir e se arrumar.

No espaço de poucas horas adquiriu mais roupas do que jamais tivera em toda a vida. Sabia que não teria chance sequer de usar a maioria delas para si mesma e justificou que Kakashi poderia devolvê-las quando ela tivesse voltado para casa de novo. Entre tanto, escolheu vários conjuntos com calças e tam bém camisolas, pois havia trazido muito pouca coisa. Sem fôlego e ainda no auge da excitação, vestiu uma saia creme e um top drapejado sem mangas.

— Nunca vou conseguir usar tudo isso! — adver tiu a Kakashi.

— Você é minha esposa. Deve ter tudo que desejar. Algo balançou na altura de seu coração e seus olhos se acenderam porque ela se sentiu dolorosa mente consciente da farsa que vinha encenando.

— Hinata? — indagou Kakashi.

— Você está sendo generoso demais comigo — disse ela firmemente.

—Você não sabe como ser generosa em retribuição?

Os fascinantes olhos dele fixaram os dela com uma provocação sensual e um sorriso instigante e tra vesso se estampou em sua bela boca.

— Se você não sabe como... eu certamente posso lhe dar uma sugestão, _bella mia_ — disse Kakashi com uma rouquidão sensual.

Ela pressionou suas coxas roliças uma contra a outra quando uma reação de formigamento e quentura lhe provocou uma sensação quase dolorosa de va zio a ser preenchido em seu âmago. Chocada com a força das próprias reações, ela baixou os olhos, lutan do contra a tentação o mais firmemente que podia.

Mas Kakashi a ergueu contra si. Quando ela sentiu a extensão e a firmeza de sua ereção, sua face ardeu e ela quis se fundir com ele com toda a energia de seu ser. Os olhos dele se fixaram nos dela com um brilho dourado.

— Você está admiravelmente bonita, mas o que eu desejo mais do que qualquer outra coisa nesse mundo é que você tire essas roupas novas de novo — confi denciou ele com dificuldade.

Hinata se moveu para trás. Fez algo que pensava que nunca poderia fazer. Com as mãos trêmulas ela segurou a orla de seu top e o retirou. Depois desceu o zíper da saia, deixou-a cair e pisou para fora dela.

— Suspeito que casei com você porque você me surpreende a cada momento — comentou Kakashi com sua fala lenta enquanto a puxava de volta para si com mãos impacientes e a beijava na boca com uma pai xão devastadora.

— É um encanto — disse Hinata, olhando os dedos esticados. — Eu simplesmente não sei o que dizer... Eu realmente não podia imaginar algo assim...

Ela examinou com a ponta de um dedo toda a volta de platina do anel que usava e olhou para Kakashi com uma gratidão embevescida. Uma aliança de casamen to. Ela estava comovida até o fundo do coração por ele ter querido vê-la usando aquele símbolo que sig nificava um compromisso marital.

Os olhos escuros brilhantes dele estavam tran qüilos.

— Eu não vou falhar em nada, cara — confessou. — Quero que nosso casamento seja um sucesso.

Uma punhalada de constrangimento penetrou no véu de fantasia sob o qual Hinata havia ocultado to dos seus receios sobre o papel que estava interpretan do. Por quatro longos dias ela havia se recusado a pensar um minuto sequer no futuro. Tinha aproveita do cada momento que passara com Kakashi e, se isso era possível, havia se apaixonado ainda mais profunda mente por ele. Kakashi estava muito frustrado pelo fato de que ainda precisava recuperar a memória. A vinda daquela pequena recordação tinha aumentado ainda mais sua impaciência. Mas ele demonstrara uma for ça de caráter extraordinária na forma com que havia lidado com sua amnésia e feito com que ela percebes se ainda mais sua sólida firmeza e autodisciplina.

Agora, constrangida com a seriedade dele a respei to de seu suposto casamento e atingida pela triste consciência de que ela não o poderia ter, Hinata des viou sua atenção das belas feições dele e tentou em vez disso prestar atenção a sua volta. Afinal, era um dia lindo e a paisagem era magnífica. Eles estavam sentados no terraço de pedra de um restaurante exclusivo _situado acima do lago em Lucerna. O céu estava_ densamente azul e a pitoresca cidade medieval se es tendia abaixo deles.

— Hinata?

Kakashi a chamou com a testa franzida, exatamente quando um homem alto de aparência austera e cabe los castanhos veio até perto deles e disse "Kakashi" em um tom de agradável surpresa.

Mostrando seu raro sorriso, Kakashi imediatamente se levantou para cumprimentá-lo. Hinata ficou horro rizada quando percebeu que o homem era Asuma Sarutobi, que havia sido testemunha do casamento deles. Um pânico terrível tomou conta dela e ficou paralisa da diante do exame minucioso a que os olhos do ad vogado a submetiam. Ele era alguém que sabia que ela era uma esposa falsa, paga para realizar um servi ço. Tinha que estar surpreso em vê-la na Suíça em companhia de Kakashi!

Com o coração batendo violentamente, Hinata con cluiu em estado de alarme que não tinha escolha se não enfrentar a situação.

— Kurenai e eu estamos passando um tempo com amigos — contava Asuma Sarutobi a Kakashi, que cumpri mentava a bela mulher grávida e de cabelos negros do advogado.

Voltando a cabeça platinada e altiva, Kakashi dirigiu a Hinata um olhar indagador sobre sua falta de partici pação. Com o suor formando gotas sobre o lábio su perior e um sorriso fixo na boca tensa, Hinata levantou-se da mesa e aproximou-se com as pernas parecendo tocos de madeira.

— Hinata... — disse Asuma Sarutobi dirigindo-lhe um sorriso suave que, de alguma forma, contribuiu para que um calafrio de mau pressentimentos corres se pela rígida espinha dela. — Quem é vivo sempre aparece!

Diante daquela exclamação, Hinata teve vontade de fugir, mas permaneceu de pé ali, como um condenado esperando pela sua execução. Felizmente Kakashi tirou dela a atenção do advogado, começando uma conversa em voz baixa com ele. Enquanto os dois homens, já um pouco afastados, conversavam recostados na balaustrada de pedra, a acompanhante de Asuma se aproximou dela.

— Eu sou esposa de Asuma, Kurenai — apresentou-se, com um olhar pouco convidativo.

— Ah, sim...

Nervosa como um gato perseguido e incapaz de pensar em alguma coisa para dizer diante do olhar avaliador e hostil, Hinata, muito tensa, olhou instintivamente para Kakashi e Asuma, perguntando-se ansiosa so bre o que estariam conversando. Veio-lhe um desejo forte e urgente de escapar dali e, sussurrando um pe dido de licença, dirigiu-se para o vestiário.

Por que Asuma e Kurenai Sarutobi olhavam-na como se ela fosse uma criminosa? Estava aborrecida e com calor e seu estômago revirava. Fez a água correr pe las mãos enquanto lutava para controlar as emoções agitadas. Tudo o que fizera fora em benefício de Kakashi. Para um homem com o temperamento dele, so frendo da total perda de memória dos últimos cinco anos, Kakashi estava bastante bem. Mas não estaria Asuma Sarutobi exatamente contando a Kakashi agora que ela e seu casamento eram fraudes?

Hinata saiu do vestiário e deparou com Asuma Sarutobi esperando-a. Já pálida, ela ficou ainda mais branca.

— Qual é seu jogo? — perguntou o homem moreno. — Kakashi acaba de me explicar por que ele quase não foi visto depois do acidente.

— Fico feliz em saber que ele tomou alguém mais como confidente — murmurou Hinata, perguntando-se se Kakashi já sabia que ela não era exatamente a esposa que o deixara pensar que era. Sentiu um peso no peito.

— Não me trate como um idiota — reclamou Asuma Sarutobi, num tom duro. — O chefe do serviço de segurança de Kakashi me telefonou ontem pedindo orientação. Imagine como fiquei estupefato ao saber que você tinha aparecido na clínica proclamando ser a Senhora Hatake! Esse encontro aqui não é nenhu ma coincidência. Interrompi minhas férias para vir até aqui. Como pôde achar que um plano como esse poderia ser levado adiante?

Sob a investida do desprezo dele, Hinata estava tremendo. Um serviço de segurança trabalhava para Kakashi? Eles tinham sido tão discretos que ela nem se quer soubera de sua existência.

— Não há plano nenhum. Você contou a Kakashi a verdade sobre nosso casamento?

— Acha que faria isso num restaurante? — escarne ceu o homem. — Pretendo ir até o Castello essa tarde...

Com os olhos suplicantes, Hinata segurou deses perada o braço dele.

— Deixe eu mesma contar a Kakashi. Me dê até ama nhã para resolver isso...

— Não. Eu lhe dou até essa noite. Isso já foi longe demais, e se você não é capaz de manter a palavra, cuidarei disso em seu lugar — avisou Asuma Sarutobi, sem ocultar a desconfiança.

Hinata precisou tomar muita coragem para encarar os olhos acusadores.

— Não sou o que você está pensando. Eu o amo. E na verdade sempre o amei...

O advogado deu um passo atrás.

— Seja como for — interrompeu ele, fazendo pou co caso do que ela dizia. — Ele nunca perdoará tal traição.

Alucinada, Hinata voltou para o lado de Kakashi, Kurenai estava pedindo a ele para fazer um discurso era uma festa de caridade. Asuma juntou-se à esposa. Ale gando estarem atrasados para um compromisso, Kakashi interrompeu a conversa e conduziu Hinata de volta para a limusine.

— Asuma estava estranho. — Seu rosto forte estava franzido. — Por que ele estava tão constrangido dian te de você?

— Ora, você conhece o Asuma... — murmurou ela com voz fraca.

— Conheço, sim. Eu o conheço bem e ele nunca aprendeu a me enganar. Eu senti um certo desrespeito na atitude dele para com você — confessou Kakashi. — Achei isso ofensivo.

A culpa alfinetou Hinata profundamente. Ela não disse nada, percebendo que nessas circunstâncias não havia nada que pudesse dizer.

Só quando a limusine estacionou em frente a um salão de beleza exclusivo Hinata se lembrou de que no dia anterior havia marcado uma hora ali. Tinha decidido remover o tom rosa das pontas de seu cabelo porque concluíra que as madeixas de duas cores lhe davam um ar muito juvenil. Mas por que enganar a si mesma?, perguntou-lhe a voz no seu interior. Ela es tava querendo se livrar das pontas rosadas em prol de uma aparência mais elegante para agradar Kakashi. Que importava agora?

— Hinata? — Kakashi chamou a atenção dela.

— Podemos circular com o carro por um minuto ou dois? — perguntou, sem se atrever a olhar para ele, pois estava tão confusa que nem conseguia pensar direito. Mas sabia o quanto estava relutante quanto a descer do carro e deixá-lo.

A verdade dói. Quem foi o primeiro a dizer isso? Da não fazia idéia. Só sabia que durante a semana que passara ela tinha sido tola o bastante para tentar viver seu sonho. Tinha anulado todos seus escrúpulos e se rendido ao conto-de-fadas de fingir-se a esposa de Kakashi. E conseguira ser incrivelmente feliz, mais feliz do que jamais imaginara ser.

Asuma Sarutobi havia destruído suas patéticas pre tensões. Ele também a fizera ficar consciente de que suas ações podiam ser julgadas como cruéis e egoís tas. Mas ela nunca havia pretendido ferir ou magoar ninguém. Ao contrário, não havia desejado causar nem o menor dos danos ao homem que amava! Po rém, só a lembrança de como Asuma Sarutobi olhara para ela a fazia suar frio. A aconchegante fantasia da qual faziam parte apenas Kakashi e ela havia sido inva dida e ela fora mergulhada em uma terrível confusão.

— Você quer faltar a esse compromisso? — per guntou Kakashi um pouco impaciente.

Ele era tão firme. Ele podia responder a uma per gunta antes mesmo que ela terminasse de falar. Como ele se sentiria em relação a ela quando soubesse que o havia encorajado a viver uma mentira junto com ela? Iria ele, como insinuara Asuma Sarutobi, desprezá-la por seu comportamento?

— Então?

— Tudo certo... Eu decidi que vou fazer o meu cabelo — afirmou Hinata com um sorriso forçado quando se voltou para ele.

Os olhos escuros e brilhantes dele deixaram perce ber uma mistura de impaciência e espanto em relação à maneira estranha como o cérebro dela parecia fun cionar comparado ao dele. Sair do carro ainda ficou mais difícil pelo fato de que Kakashi parecia devastado ramente bonito. Num movimento rápido ela se espi chou no assento e beijou-o com um afeto doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo.

— Têm sido dias tão maravilhosos... — murmu rou, insegura, pegando a bolsa e saltando da limusine antes que embaraços maiores pudessem criar-se entre ela e ele.

No salão de cabeleireiro ela se sentiu como se um vidro a separasse do burburinho daquela atividade fa miliar. Desanimada, reconheceu que estava em cho que. Ela também finalmente compreendeu aquilo com que sua mente relutava em se defrontar e aceitar: já chegara a hora de se retirar da vida de Kakashi novamente. Ela concluiu que seria mais sensato voar direto para casa em Londres. Felizmente havia mantido seu passaporte dentro da bolsa e assim que tivessem ter minado seu cabelo podia se dirigir para o aeroporto em Lugano. Tinha trazido apenas umas poucas rou pas para a Suíça e o que estava deixando para trás não faria falta. Ela deixaria uma carta de explicação para Kakashi na limusine. Não seria essa a melhor escolha? Quando ele conhecesse a verdade sobre o que ela ha via feito, ficaria surpreso e furioso e provavelmente se sentiria muito bem por livrar-se dela. Qualquer opinião favorável que ele pudesse ter sobre ela seria completamente destruída.

Só agora que era forçada a pensar em como Kakashi iria julgar seu comportamento é que verificava que havia ultrapassado o limite do honesto e aceitável. Reconhecer isso a afligiu duramente, pois Hinata nunca escondia de si mesma os próprios erros. Mas para ela a punição mais árdua era que nunca mais veria Kakashi novamente...

— Ainda não tomou seu café? — perguntou Tenten Mitsashi a Hinata.

Hinata colocou uma pilha de toalhas recém-lavadas e desbotadas na prateleira atrás da pia.

— Não estou com fome...

— Mas devia estar. — O rosto de sua esteticista sênior estava preocupado. — Você não pode traba lhar as horas que tem trabalhado com o estômago va zio. Parece tão cansada...

— Pare de se preocupar comigo. Eu estou bem. Ela sabia que estava com olheiras sob os olhos e que não estava com sua melhor aparência. Não vinha dormindo bem e seu apetite havia desaparecido. Es tava horrivelmente infeliz, mas não gostava de auto-piedade e estava fazendo o máximo possível para se comportar normalmente e recuperar o ânimo.

O que estava feito, estava feito. Fazia duas semanas que ela voltara da Suíça. Por sete dias Kakashi havia sido o centro de seu mundo. Agora ele não estava mais ali e nunca mais estaria de novo, e ela tinha que aprender a viver assim. Mas o que também precisava aceitar era que o que ela compartilhara com Kakashi havia sido falso e irreal e isso era o mais difícil de suportar.

— Seu cliente das 11 horas está aí... — cochichou Tenten. — Ele também é bonitão... De onde tirou toda essa sorte?

Hinata ergueu a cabeça. Kakashi estava de pé no meio do salão. A mão dela balançou com o vidro grande de xampu que estava segurando e o líquido começou a escorrer sobre a pia.

Ela ficou tão desconcertada pela visão dele de pé ali, que soltou uma exclamação em voz alta. Os olhos pperolados dela se fixaram nele com um tão intenso de samparo e desejo que ela se sentiu tonta. Vestido com um elegante terno que realçava as linhas esbeltas e poderosas de seu corpo imponente, com a cabeça altiva inclinada, Kakashi estava examinando aten tamente o ambiente à sua volta.

— Você é meu cliente das 11 horas? — perguntou ela num murmúrio.

Kakashi abaixou a cabeça afirmativamente, perscrutando-a de uma forma que fez com que um rosado quente subisse à face dela. Vestida com uma camise ta branca e uma calça preta de cintura baixa, acompa nhada de botas altas, Hinata descobriu que estava de repente assustadoramente consciente de suas imper feições. Aquela inspeção que os olhos dele lhe fa ziam fez também com que se conscientizasse caloro samente do próprio corpo e da familiaridade íntima e profunda que Kakashi tinha com ele. Kakashi, entretanto, nunca a tinha olhado em silêncio dessa forma. Perce beu que havia alguma coisa diferente nele, mas não sabia o que era. Tudo o que sabia é que se sentia envergonhada.

— Precisamos ir a um lugar onde possamos con versar — murmurou Kakashi suavemente. Sem nenhu ma razão ela sentiu o sangue congelar-se em suas veias.

— Estou... trabalhando... — murmurou, sentindo-se covarde até o fundo dos ossos.

— _Bene..._ então eu presumo que não seja proble ma para você que sua equipe e clientela ouçam o que tenho a lhe dizer.

Com o belo rosto parecendo duro e impiedoso, Kakashi passou facilmente de seu italiano de origem para o inglês.

— Começarei admitindo que não fiquei bem im pressionado com o negócio que, como eu me lembro, você estabeleceu aqui com o meu dinheiro.

Hinata quase se encolheu de pé onde estava. Uma fração de segundo depois ela sentiu o abalo das con clusões que tirou sobre o que ele acabara de dizer. Se Kakashi se lembrava do acordo que haviam feito, ele certamente não estava mais sofrendo de amnésia. Evidentemente, desde que ela voltara da Suíça, Kakashi tinha recuperado a memória dos últimos cinco anos. Embora o médico já tivesse previsto, Hinata estava abalada por constatar que Kakashi agora se lembrava exatamente de tudo que havia acontecido entre eles.

Com o estômago revirado de tensão nervosa, ela se voltou para Tenten e pediu-lhe para cobrir seus com promissos até a hora do almoço.

— Podemos conversar lá em cima — disse a Kakashi nervosamente. — Quando foi que recuperou a me mória?

— Depois que você sumiu. Isso provavelmente ajudou. Afinal, você me fez viver uma vida que não era a minha — assinalou Kakashi ironicamente.

— Me surpreende que tenha vindo aqui. Achei que não ia querer me ver novamente — disse, destrancan do a porta de seu apartamento.

Fez-se silêncio. Kakashi fechou a porta atrás de si. A saleta era muito estreita e escura e Hinata saiu dela, encaminhando-se para o que era ao mesmo tempo a cozinha e a sala de estar. Kakashi examinou a mobília gasta e a pobreza geral e o desagrado transpareceu em seu rosto .

— A tentação de se aproveitar do meu infortúnio deve ter sido irresistível para você...

— Não foi isso! — Hinata estava chocada com a acusação. — Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Tudo o que me preocupava era você. Meu Deus, eu pensei que você estivesse morrendo!

Kakashi havia apanhado uma carta que estava sobre a mesa e estava lendo.

— Você está endividada... — falou ele, surpreen dido.

Embaraçada ao constatar que ele estava examinan do um comunicado do banco instando-a a saldar um saque a descoberto que ela havia feito em sua conta, Hinata tomou-o de sua mão.

— Tome conta de seus negócios!

— Tudo o que lhe diz respeito é negócio meu, já que só assim me sinto melhor — informou-lhe Kakashi mostrando preocupação em um tom suave.

Hinata não fazia idéia de onde Kakashi queria chegar e de qualquer forma o que mais queria era defender-se da acusação de ter ido à Suíça na expectativa de enriquecer-se à custa dele.

— Deixe-me explicar o porquê dessa dívida. Gas tei uma fortuna em dois vôos de última hora muito caros, de ida e volta à Suíça, e pagando horas extras para que minha equipe me substituísse enquanto esti ve fora. Meus rendimentos não são suficientes para extraordinários como esses.

Sem se impressionar, Kakashi levantou criticamente uma de suas sobrancelhas negras.

— E a pobreza foi a única desculpa para agarrar essa oportunidade de saltar direto para minha cama?

Ela fechou os punhos revoltada.

— Você me colocou naquela cama...

— E você realmente me obrigou a sair dela? — ironizou Kakashi com um escárnio adocicado que a apu nhalou como uma faca. — Você foi conivente e sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Só fazendo nosso casamento ser consumado podia garantir ter direito a exigir uma quantia substancial quando divorciar-se de mim.

Hinata estava completamente branca. Ela se sentia horrivelmente humilhada pelas suspeitas dele.

— Eu não vou exigir nada de você nem agora, nem nunca. Eu não entendo por que está pensando assim de mim. Foi um crime eu ter desejado ver você quan do soube que tinha sofrido um acidente? Eu disse que sentia muito por tudo na minha carta...

Kakashi deu uma risada mordaz que a fez tremer.

— Em todas as quatro linhas dela? Você nem teria podido ali me contar toda a verdade ou admitir a exten são do seu arrependimento. Você desapareceu como por mágica e não me deixou nenhuma explicação.

— Naquele ponto eu não sabia o que dizer — mur murou Hinata tensamente.

— Você fez uma bela representação, _bella mia._ — Seus olhos brilhantes e condenadores confrontaram o olhar angustiado dela mantendo-se resolutos. — Você sabia o caminho para meu coração... Por toda uma semana confundiu minha cabeça todas as vezes em que eu lhe fazia uma pergunta incômoda!

Em uma tempestade selvagem de dor ante aquele impacto, Hinata pegou a caneca que estava sobre a mesa e atirou-a nele.

— Não! Não foi isso o que eu fiz! — gritou.

Irritantemente quieto, como se sua dignidade esti vesse acima de qualquer reação, Kakashi apenas ergueu significativamente uma sobrancelha enquanto o objeto batia na parede muitos centímetros à esquerda dele.

— Quando fica encurralada você é bastante infan til, mas isso não surte efeito comigo. Nem tampouco lágrimas...

— Eu não vou chorar por você! — gritou Hinata bem alto. — Você vai ter que me torturar para conse guir lágrimas!

— Lágrimas me irritam, assim como cenas emo cionais e louça voando. Mas você deve esgotar seu repertório agora — avisou Kakashi implacavelmente. — Se fizer papel de tola novamente em público, vou ficar muito zangado.

A tensão crescente estava fazendo a testa de Hinata latejar com uma dolorosa palpitação nervosa.

— Fazer papel de tola? Em público? Do que está falando?

Kakashi tirou alguma coisa do bolso de dentro do pa letó bem cortado e colocou sobre a mesa para ela ver. Era um recorte de revista e Hinata ficou desconcerta da ao reconhecer que a mulher nitidamente mergu lhada em lágrimas e com um rosto triste, na foto, era ela. A foto tinha sido tirada no último dia de sua esta da na Suíça, quando entrava no aeroporto em Lugano, e ela não havia sequer percebido o fotógrafo. Em baixo, algumas linhas escritas em francês.

— O que está escrito? — perguntou Hinata final mente.

— "Extremamente rica, mas, mesmo assim, infe liz" — traduziu Kakashi resolutamente.

Hinata cruzou os braços.

— Bem, me perdoe se eu o deixei embaraçado, mas isso prova que eu estava aborrecida com a situa ção que tínhamos vivido...

Kakashi lhe dirigiu um olhar inamistoso.

— Nós? Quem foi que criou essa situação? Quem disse que era minha esposa? Quem penetrou na mi nha casa e ganhou minha confiança?

Hinata descruzou os braços abruptamente. Os olhos dela brilhavam de transtorno e súplica.

— Ouça, tente compreender que eu apenas acabei indo longe demais. Quando cheguei na Suíça real mente pensava que você estivesse muito ferido e que ria ver você. Também acreditava que você tivesse perguntado por mim...

— Mas por que afinal eu iria perguntar por uma mulher que não via há quase quatro anos? Uma mu lher que não significava nada para mim? — inquiriu Kakashi. — E como podia ter perguntado por alguém se eu estava inconsciente?

Dando-se conta daquele fato óbvio, o rosto pertur bado de Hinata se contraiu de tristeza. Sim, era muito improvável que ele tivesse perguntado por ela. Teria Hanabi lhe contado uma pequena mentira? Ela inven tara aquela afirmação comovedora em uma tentativa ingênua de encorajá-la a correr para Gênova para junto de seu marido?

Mas antes que Hinata pudesse terminar de fazer essa consideração, as palavras de Kakashi ressoaram dentro dela em ecos cruéis. "Uma mulher que não significava nada para mim." Isso era o que ele havia dito. Era isso que pensava sobre ela. Que ela não era nada, não era ninguém. Bem, o que ela esperava?

Determinada a não deixar transparecer o quanto estava ferida, Hinata esforçou-se para voltar ao ponto que pretendia esclarecer antes que a franqueza cruel dele a atingisse como um soco no estômago.

— O Dr. Lerther me orientou para não lhe dizer nada que pudesse perturbá-lo...

— Então você me deixou pensar que era casado? Você não achou que isso era um fato muito perturba dor para um homem que se satisfazia em ser solteiro? — retrucou Kakashi.

— Eu espero que você realmente aprecie sua liber dade agora que sabe que nunca a perdeu...

— Eu não perdi mesmo minha liberdade. Você roubou-a de mim. — Seus olhos brilhantes e assombrados estavam cheios de acusação. — Você se pro clamou minha esposa e agora circulam rumores de que eu sou um homem casado. E como, estritamente falando, eu sou um homem casado, não posso negar esses rumores e os paparazzi já conseguiram publicar uma fotografia sua.

Lágrimas de culpa correram dos olhos de Hinata.

— Acredito que isso seja embaraçoso para você...

— Não fico embaraçado facilmente — cortou Kakashi secamente.

— Eu acho que você não entende o quanto eu la mento... — murmurou Hinata acabrunhada.

— Lamentar não é suficiente para mim. Você real mente queria ser minha esposa.

A palidez de Hinata se transformou em uma febril cor vermelha.

Kakashi dirigiu-lhe um forte olhar zombeteiro.

— Você queria tanto ser minha esposa que mentiu e trapaceou para estar nessa posição.

Vergonha e raiva pela humilhação que ele estava lhe infligindo perpassaram a mente de Hinata.

— Eu sei que parece impróprio, mas...

— Não vou ouvir suas desculpas. Parece impróprio porque foi impróprio — frisou Kakashi. — Você simples mente tomou minha vida bem organizada e a reverteu. Eu terminei com minha amante por sua causa...

— Você... o quê? — Escancarando os olhos, Hinata ergueu-os para ele.

— A ruiva bonita... Ela era minha amante e eu me livrei dela porque você me fez acreditar que era casado.

Hinata apenas fechou os olhos. A ruiva bonita. Como ela podia ter se permitido acreditar em algum momento que um homem como Kakashi Hatake não tinha nenhuma outra mulher em sua vida e em sua cama? Como pudera ser tão ingênua quanto às pró prias ilusões e tão egoísta? Ela tinha realmente revi rado a vida dele. Culpa e vergonha a afligiram nova mente, fazendo sua garganta quase se fechar.

— De modo que há agora uma vaga na minha cama e você está prestes a preenchê-la novamente.

— O quê? — Uma ruga de incompreensão for mou-se na testa tensa de Hinata.

— Você vai voltar para a Suíça comigo... Hinata estava estupefata.

— Por que eu faria isso?

— Não estou lhe dando opções. Você não me deu nenhuma quando me fez crer que eu estava vivendo um casamento de conto-de-fadas — disse-lhe Kakashi em um tom de fria condenação.

Hinata empalideceu e tentou fugir do duro olhar dele.

— Não vejo nenhuma boa razão pela qual pudesse querer que eu voltasse para a Suíça com você...

— Vou usar você como você me usou e depois me livrar de você de novo, quando estiver cansado. Isso esclarece a questão?

— Você não está falando sério...

— Marquei de almoçarmos com sua irmã, portan to é melhor você ir fazendo a mala.

Hinata sentiu um calafrio.

— Como vamos encontrar Hanabi para o almoço? Ela está no colégio, a quilômetros de Londres...

— Enquanto conversamos ela está se encaminhan do para cá.

— Mas como... quer dizer... Por que você marcou esse almoço?

— Tenho razões excelentes. Você acha que é a única capaz de tramar um ardil? Sou mestre em mani pulações, _bella mia._ — Kakashi lhe dirigiu um olhar de pena. — Hanabi pensa que estamos tendo uma feliz reconciliação e está maravilhada com a notícia, por tanto você terá que comparecer com milhões de sor risos e muito daquela sua boa conversa, superando-se para mantê-la feliz...

A pele de Hinata tinha ficado suada com o choque.

— Como, por Deus, você fez contato com minha irmã?

— Ela me telefonou essa semana e muito gentil mente me pediu desculpas por sua atitude hostil logo que nos casamos.

— Ah, não... — murmurou Hinata em um desalen to culpado porque compreendeu que fora por erro dela que Hanabi havia procurado Kakashi. Desde seu re torno da Suíça, Hinata só tinha falado com a irmã por telefone, esquivando-se de todas as perguntas sobre seu relacionamento com Kakashi. Não conseguira dizer a verdade, mas também não havia conseguido mentir.

— Eu nunca confessei a ela o motivo de nosso casa mento porque tinha medo...

— Medo de que ela tivesse menos respeito por uma irmã que se casa com um homem por dinheiro? — atirou Kakashi com crueldade. — Então vai ficar ali viada em saber que deixei as ilusões dela intactas. Ela me disse que estava muito aborrecida porque parecia que estávamos separados de novo e perguntou se era por culpa dela.

— E você disse que estávamos tendo uma reconci liação? — lembrou Hinata com um visível esforço para conseguir acreditar.

— Nós estamos tendo uma reconciliação... da mi nha maneira, e se essa maneira se tornou apenas um ato punitivo da vingança você devia me agradecer por isso.

— Você acha que eu menti e fiz trapaça, que sou uma pessoa horrível... Eu teria que estar com a cabe ça fora do lugar para ir a algum lugar com você! — revidou Hinata.

— _Non c'e problema..._ Não se preocupe, então... — instigou Kakashi. — Levarei Hanabi para almoçar co migo e contarei a ela toda a história desagradável do nosso relacionamento, do início ao fim...

— Isso seria uma coisa asquerosa! — interrompeu Hinata, não conseguindo ocultar seu pavor.

— Ao contrário de você, eu apenas lhe contaria a verdade, como ela aconteceu. Fico feliz em saber que você está avaliando como sua conduta foi imperdoá vel — falou Kakashi, carrancudo, saindo da sala.

Hinata correu para a saleta atrás dele.

— Se você quer que eu me humilhe, tudo bem, mas deixe Hanabi fora disso...

Kakashi lhe dirigiu um olhar mordaz.

— Humilhar-se é coisa para camponeses. Você já devia me conhecer o suficiente para saber que quan do quero alguma coisa, eu a consigo. Vai aprender a ser uma esposa Hatake e vai me poupar o tempo e o esforço de arranjar outras amantes assumindo todo o papel...

— De forma alguma! — retrucou Hinata.

— Mas você se esforçou tanto para colocar-se nes sa posição... que não é indispensável, você sabe... — afirmou Kakashi secamente, indo para a porta de entrada e abrindo-a — mas que certamente vale a pena ser repetida.

— Você não se atreveria a contar a Hanabi o que fiz — suplicou Hinata.

— Sim, me atreveria...

Ela sentiu um calafrio de consternação.

— Mas não iria ganhar nada com isso. Por que ser tão cruel?

— É o que você merece — Kakashi a examinou com um ar pensativo. — Você abusou da minha boa-fé a ponto de eu lhe dar uma aliança de casamento e, antes de tirar você da minha vida de novo, pretendo acertar as contas.

— Eu não abusei da sua boa-fé... Eu... Kakashi não parecia estar ouvindo mais.

— Uma limusine vem pegar você dentro de uma hora e meia para levá-la ao hotel onde vamos almoçar com Hanabi. Eu a encontro lá. Vou a meu escritório em Londres, primeiro.

Hinata estava em pânico.

— Se eu deixar meu trabalho de novo, arrisco-me a falir, e isso não posso permitir porque...

Kakashi a olhou de forma intimidadora.

— Pago suas dívidas...

— Você não pode fazer isso, Kakashi. — Em seu de sespero, Hinata o seguiu até junto da escada. — Se eu deixar Londres, quem vai ficar no meu lugar enquan to estiver fora?

— Você contrata um gerente. Eu cubro as despe sas... — disse Kakashi começando a descer a escada.

Desalentada, furiosa mas descrente, Hinata ainda o avisou:

— Se usar meu relacionamento com Hanabi como alguma espécie de armadilha, nunca vou perdoar você.

Com o rosto magro e inteligente parecendo frio e impassível, Kakashi dirigiu-lhe um olhar sombrio.

— Pensa que me importo?

Abatida, Hinata se recostou na parede, tentando respirar lenta e profundamente para acalmar-se. Ele com certeza gostaria de puni-la revelando tudo a Hanabi. Não podia correr esse risco. Pensou que a irmã ainda podia compreender que ela tivesse contra tado o casamento há quatro anos, quando a vida das duas era miserável, mas que ficaria muito magoada por ela tê-la feito acreditar que aquele acordo era um casamento de verdade.

Kakashi havia escolhido, com precisão infeliz, a única ameaça capaz de fazer Hinata submeter-se totalmente a ele.


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPITULO SETE**

— Estou tão contente por você! — Hanabi abraçou Hinata com entusiasmo esfuziante entre o primeiro e o segundo pratos da refeição. — Quando voltar à uni versidade após o verão, você me verá menos ainda, e eu estava preocupada com que você se sentisse só. Isso parece egoísta?

— Claro que não — assegurou-lhe Hinata com seu melhor sorriso.

Morar longe de casa tornara a irmã independente e embora às vezes doesse um pouco ver Hanabi confiar demais no próprio julgamento, Hinata orgulhava-se muito dela.

— A Hinata precisa se divertir um pouco — disse Hanabi zelosamente a Kakashi. — Ela abriu mão de tan tas coisas por minha causa. Minha bolsa de estudos só cobre parte de minhas despesas, Hinata paga todo o resto. É por isso que está sempre sem dinheiro. Quando descobri que minha educação custava tão caro, tentei persuadi-la a me tirar de lá.

— Você estava se saindo muito bem e é isso que interessa. — E, dirigindo-se a Kakashi: — Hanabi quer ser advogada internacional. Ela realmente é muito boa com idiomas.

Kakashi falou em francês com Hanabi, que respondeu com impecável tranqüilidade. Ambos tinham essa confiante agudeza que Hinata sempre invejara. Após a refeição, Kakashi atendeu a uma chamada no celular enquanto Hinata e a irmã ficavam alguns minutos a sós. Hanabi estava retornando à escola para estudar para as provas finais. Terminados os exames, voaria direto para a Espanha, onde passaria férias na casa de campo da família de uma amiga. Após despedir-se da irmã com um aceno, Hinata embarcou na limusine com Kakashi.

— Ainda não separei as coisas. Por isso, tenho de voltar para meu apartamento.

Kakashi lançou-lhe um olhar severo.

— Não temos tempo. Hinata levantou o queixo.

— Você não tem, mas eu tenho. Me mande ama nhã num vôo econômico.

— Vou transferir nosso vôo para hoje à noite.

— Não precisa — disse Hinata, ríspida. — Preciso de mais tempo para organizar as coisas. Prefiro viajar amanhã.

Kakashi observou a expressão rebelde dela.

— Não saio de Londres sem você.

— Não quero ir para a Suíça.

— Mentirosa — Kakashi murmurou com aspereza. Hinata irritou-se

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

Kakashi deslizou o dedo indicador ao longo da genero sa curva do lábio inferior dela. A pele sensível de Hinata entorpeceu-se e a respiração deteve-se na garganta.

— Mostre-me o quanto você odeia o que faço com você, _bella mia_ — sugeriu Kakashi num convite insinuante.

Embora tentasse lutar contra o impulso, Hinata se viu inclinando-se para a frente. Ele a atraiu como o fogo a atraía quando ela estava enregelando-se. Suas narinas dilataram-se com o cheiro dele, tão familiar quanto desejado: cheiro de homem, mesclado com perfume caro, incrivelmente _sexy._ Seus seios cresceram dentro do sutiã; os mamilos, antes macios, eram agora duas pontas rígidas.

— Você não está se esforçando o suficiente — censurou Kakashi.

— Me esforçando para quê?

Com a mente num branco total, a rouquidão invadiu sua voz no esforço para falar.

Ele levantou a mão esguia e morena e, num gesto provocativo, passou a ponta do dedo na proeminência do mamilo intumescido delineado pelo tecido fino do top.

Quando ele tocou o bico sensível, Hinata emitiu um suave som choroso. Seu coração batia feito um tambor. A cabeça tornou-se pesada demais para o pescoço e inclinou-se para trás. No meio de suas co xas esguias, a temperatura do desejo atingiu um pico agridoce de ânsia que queimava.

Com a ponta da língua, Kakashi deu uma pincelada na delicada greta na base da clavícula, onde um minús culo impulso transformou-se em loucura. Hinata ge meu e avançou. Queria que ele a beijasse tão forte que ela lhe sentisse o gosto. Kakashi levantou a cabeça e ela olhou para ele. Emoldurado por impe netráveis pestanas negras, o duro brilho sexual de seu olhar brilhante equivalia a um choque elétrico.

— Faça... — suplicou ela.

— Não. Não faço sexo no banco traseiro de limusines. — Kakashi afastou-se dela com um acentuado ar de escárnio.

Suas bochechas avermelharam-se como beterra bas na fervura. Suas mãos arredondaram-se na forma de punhos ferozes. Ela queria dar-lhe um soco. Que ria dizer-lhe coisas rudes, mas conseguiu conter a ex plosão reveladora. Estava mortificada com a própria vulnerabilidade. Como fora tão fraca? Mostre-me quanto você odeia o que faço com você! Se ela conti nuasse a oferecer-se a ele de bandeja, Kakashi logo adi vinharia que ela estava completamente apaixonada por ele. E, na opinião de Hinata, nada seria pior que isso; nada mais humilhante. Assim, já que podia es colher, concluiu que seria preferível que ele a consi derasse uma ardilosa caçadora de ouro.

A limusine deteve-se em frente ao salão de cabe leireiro para Hinata desembarcar. Pouco antes da hora de fechar, depois de examinar os livros contá beis com Tenten, que ficaria gerenciando o salão, Hinata subiu a seu apartamento para terminar de fazer as malas.

Às sete horas a campainha soou. Embora ela supu sesse ser Kakashi, sua visita era Gareth, o engenheiro com quem saíra algumas vezes no ano anterior e que havia se tornado um amigo.

— Adorei o cabelo! — Gareth riu e agitou as bri lhantes pontas prateadas que contrastavam tanto com o cabelo negro. — Bastante gótico.

— Gostou? — Hinata deu um largo sorriso de aprovação ao lembrar que Kakashi aparentemente nem notara e, na verdade, isso pouco importava porque os reflexos prateados desapareceriam na primeira lavagem.

— Gostaria de sair hoje à noite?

A figura magra, morena e carrancuda de Kakashi per correu o patamar a passos largos.

— Hinata tem outros planos.

— Você é o secretário social dela... ou algo do gênero? — disparou Gareth.

— Marido — respondeu Kakashi com voz fria e arras tada.

Quando Gareth, enrubescido, desceu a escadaria com estrépito, Hinata soube que ele nunca pisaria de novo em sua soleira e lançou a Kakashi um furioso olhar de reprovação.

— Não precisava fazer isso.

Da privilegiada posição de comando, Kakashi desfe riu-lhe um forte olhar de desaprovação.

— Você estava flertando.

— Não estava flertando... mesmo que estivesse, o que você tem a ver com isso?

— Você estava esperando esse homem hoje. E por isso que só queria viajar amanhã — Kakashi acusou-a com voz áspera num tom velado.

Hinata jogou a cabeça para trás, num gesto de im paciência, na descida para o primeiro lance de esca das. Ele, porém, a estava fazendo sentir-se como He lena de Tróia, o que a fez enrubescer.

— Sou mesmo uma mulher leviana. Você vai ter que me vigiar dia e noite na Suíça. Tem certeza de que vale a pena?

— Tenha cuidado. Se eu pegar você flertando com outro homem não vou ficar contente.

Sua boca secou e, embora surpresa com a veemên cia dele, uma excitação sombria e perigosa lambia seu corpo esguio.

— Eu estava só brincando.

— Não teve graça nenhuma — replicou Kakashi de maneira sombria.

A bordo da aeronave, Hinata percorreu o corredor da luxuosa cabine e sentou-se o mais longe possível dele. Virou a cabeça para o outro lado e se enrascou no confortável assento. O choro não era de seu estilo, mas de repente ela sentiu-se capaz de verter um rio de lágrimas.

Na manhã seguinte, Hinata dormiu até tarde. Quando levantou, sentia-se ávida para enfrentar Kakashi com todos os argumentos que não tinha podido utili zar durante o almoço com Hanabi. No café da manhã, Umberto informou que Kakashi já saíra há muito tempo para o Banco Hatake.

Sua lembrança de como chegara à cama na noite anterior eram tênues e embaraçosas. Após dormir por todo o vôo, percorreu o aeroporto aos tropeços, como uma sonâmbula, foi colocada na limusine e permitiu que Kakashi a carregasse para a cama quando por fim chegaram à residência. Nunca antes sentira um can saço tão esmagador e foi um alívio perceber de novo a centelha de suas energias restauradas.

Ela havia pensado que estava faminta, mas quando chegou o café da manhã que havia pedido seu apetite desapareceu de maneira misteriosa. Após empurrar a bandeja para longe, mordiscou uma rosquinha e saboreou um tentador chocolate quente, substancioso e satisfatório. Convicta de que uma visita ao santuário dos santuários, o Banco Hatake, exigia uma roupa especial, ela sentiu alívio ao descobrir no quarto de vestir as roupas de alta-costura que Kakashi comprara para ela.

O Banco Hatake em Genebra tinha um tamanho intimidador e linhas muito contemporâneas. Sua ten são nervosa começou a aumentar. A informação de que ela era a esposa de Kakashi criou na recepção um rebuliço envolvendo um discreto interesse. Um jo vem num vistoso terno escoltou-a até o andar da pre sidência, levando-a pelas portas duplas que davam num grande escritório.

Kakashi descansava com um ar imponente, apoiado na borda de uma lustrosa mesa de madeira clara. Tra jando terno azul com camisa cinza e bela gravata de seda, ele parecia simplesmente espetacular.

— Diga-me — perguntou ele com delicadeza. — Hoje não é aniversário de ninguém. A que devo essa interrupção? Qual é a ocasião especial?

— Eu só queria falar com você.

— Então deveria ter saído da cama mais cedo — esclareceu Kakashi secamente. — Estamos no meio de meu dia de trabalho e não estou disponível para visi tas pessoais.

— Isso é bom, pois se trata de uma visita de negó cios — informou-lhe Hinata na esperança de atrair a atenção dele.

Kakashi levantou-se e estendeu-lhe a mão esguia e morena.

— Venha cá, quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

— Para onde você está me levando?

Era um banheiro. Situando-se atrás dela, Kakashi co locou-a em frente ao espelho da pia, de modo que ela pudesse ver o reflexo de ambos. Os olhos par dos dela focalizaram o rosto esguio e moreno dele. Com o pulso acelerado e o coração disparando, ela respirou fundo.

— O que você está vendo? — indagou Kakashi enquan to pegava com a ponta dos dedos o leve casaco sobre os ombros esticados dela e o retirava lentamente.

Hinata parecia hipnotizada.

— Nós?

Como para chamar a atenção para eles, Kakashi bai xou as estreitas alças de contas de seu vestido, o que deixou desnudos os esguios ombros dela. Então, os longos dedos dele subiram da cintura dela por sobre as costelas para se deterem logo abaixo dos luxurian tes seios ressaltados pelo tecido aderente. Hinata pa rou de respirar.

— É assim que uma mulher se veste para um com promisso de negócios, _cara?_ — indagou Kakashi de ma neira insinuante.

— Sei que o vestido é um pouco esporte demais, mas eu adoro ele, então vesti um casaco para que pare cesse mais discreto — disse-lhe Hinata sem fôlego.

— Não era isso que eu queria dizer. Só para deixar registrado, basta colocar um vestido como esse num corpo como o seu para que o resultado não possa ser descrito, nem com todo o esforço de imaginação, como... discreto.

Hinata inclinou-se em direção a ele com um largo sorriso.

— Você gosta dele?

— Não era isso que você queria?

— Não pensei nisso, mas você provavelmente tem razão.

— Essa cena é adequada para o quarto de dormir, mas não dentro do meu banco.

— Vim aqui ter uma conversa séria — respondeu Hinata com aspereza e, após abaixar-se para pegar o casaco, entrou no escritório. — E pretendo ter essa conversa. Sinto muito se você não consegue manter a mente nos negócios só porque uma mulher veste uma roupa atraente.

Com um tom sombrio encobrindo as orgulhosas maçãs do rosto, Kakashi lançou-lhe um olhar cortante.

— Ponha-me à prova...

— Quase quatro anos atrás assinei um contrato para me tornar sua esposa. Em troca, aceitei uma cer ta soma em dinheiro. Devolvi dois terços daquela quantia quando descobri que não precisaria dela e...

Kakashi elevou a mão, silenciando-a.

— Espere! Você devolveu parte do dinheiro da quele acordo? Como?

— Eu o depositei de novo na conta que você abriu e enviei uma carta por meio de seu advogado, o Asuma...

— Rapaz de grande previsão — atalhou Kakashi com mordaz sarcasmo. — Graças a suas artimanhas, que brei o nariz dele semana passada.

Com os olhos esbugalhados, Hinata o encarou consternada.

— O que você fez... quebrou o nariz dele? Mas por quê?

— Ele teve a infelicidade de sugerir que minha esposa poderia não ser tudo aquilo que eu pensava que fosse... antes de eu recuperar a memória.

Hinata ficou rosa claro de humilhação.

— Oh... eu estava falando sobre aquele dinheiro. Kakashi olhou-a indiferente.

— Eu não sabia que você havia devolvido qual quer parte daquele pagamento.

Hinata cruzou os braços rispidamente.

— Bem, o fato é que devolvi. Resolvi não comprar uma propriedade, uma vez que se alugasse daria no mesmo. Só fiquei com o necessário para alugar o apar tamento e montar o salão na loja embaixo. Equipar o salão era bastante caro. Você pensou que meu negócio não daria muito certo, mas ele paga meu aluguel e as contas, de modo que nunca tive do que me queixar.

— Você pode me dizer para onde essa conversa está nos levando?

— Quando Hanabi terminar os estudos, poderei vender o salão e reembolsar o que você me pagou. Assim estaremos quites e você pode me deixar ir.

— Você realmente vestiu sua roupa mais sensual para vir me fazer essa oferta?

Enfurecida pela resposta impertinente que deixava claro que ele nem mesmo levaria a oferta em conside ração, Hinata respirou fundo.

— No que me diz respeito, o dinheiro não importa. Nunca importou. Seguramente você percebeu isso agora, não é? — murmurou Kakashi com suavidade.

— Suponho que você ache que tenho uma dívida com você. Creio que seus princípios sejam implacá veis.

— Você está se saindo muito bem em termos de compreensão — Kakashi ridicularizou com satisfação.

— Mas não encontro uma boa razão para você me forçar a estar aqui...

Kakashi lançou-lhe um sorriso sarcástico.

— Mas eu tenho mais que uma boa razão. A emo ção do poder. Estou tendo a satisfação bem real de fazer você fazer o que quero que você faça.

— Isto é repugnante... você deveria se envergo nhar! — Hinata estava enfurecida por ele admitir isso sem hesitação.

Os olhos atordoantes dele estreitaram-se atenta mente.

— Mas você não experimentou uma satisfação se melhante quando se aproveitou de minha amnésia para me aquietar com uma falsa segurança?

— Não sou como você... E também não levei van tagem nenhuma! — Hinata lançou-se contra ele, feri da pela sugestão desagradável. — Eu só estava ten tando mantê-lo calmo e feliz.

A bonita boca de Kakashi se contraiu enquanto ele se divertia.

— _Permeraviglia..._ você certamente pôs um sorri so em meu rosto lá no quarto. Quanto a forçá-la a ficar aqui, não será hora de enfrentar os fatos?

— Que fatos?

— Que você não teve que ser exatamente arrastada para meu covil aos chutes e gritos. Você também me quer.

— Não o bastante para permitir que você pense que pode me usar — Hinata declarou calorosamente.

Kakashi fez seu dedo indicador deslizar lentamente entre os seios dela até chegar ao umbigo.

— O que seria suficiente?

Onde ele acariciou, o corpo dela se tornou excitantemente vivo e estimulado. Era como se cada célula de sua pele se iluminasse.

Ela travou os dentes e tremeu.

— Sexo não é o bastante para mim.

— Eu poderia fazer com que fosse — disse Kakashi com voz rouca.

— Eu me valorizo mais do que isso.

— Mas não se valorizava assim há quatro anos. Se eu estalasse os dedos você viria correndo.

Ser forçada a aceitar que ele sabia exatamente como ela se sentira na época e ainda assim tê-la aban donado era doloroso demais.

— Seu sacana... — vociferou. — Você também tinha atração por mim, mas não fez nada a respeito.

— Eu tinha juízo.

— Era esnobe demais — rebateu Hinata com olhos feridos e irados. — Aposto que se eu fosse uma debutantezinha mimada você teria me visto de outra ma neira.

— Não sou esnobe. Tenho expectativas em deter minados campos e não peço desculpas por elas.

— Você nasceu em berço de ouro. Toda a vida teve do bom e do melhor, mas quando olhou para mim sentiu a mesma atração que eu senti... Sei que sentiu! — enfatizou Hinata numa mistura de acusação furiosa e ferida. — Porque você mesmo admitiu isso para mim quando estava com amnésia.

— Eu me afastei porque você não iria conseguir lidar comigo. Era jovem demais.

— Você se afastou porque seu cérebro funciona como um congelador...

— É essa sua definição de senso comum? — disse Kakashi com lentidão e brandura.

— ...E porque eu não me ajustava à imagem certa.

— Você ainda não se ajusta... e, contudo, está aqui. — Com a voz lenta e afiada, Kakashi estendeu suas mãos controladoras à curva bem-formada dos qua dris dela e puxou-a para si.

— Você pensa que me beijando vai me deixar me nos furiosa? — disparou Hinata de maneira tempes tuosa.

Ele a beijou mesmo assim, comprimindo com for ça os lábios macios contra os seus, demorando-se para conquistar uma reação maior dela. De maneira provocativa, percorreu com sua boca toda a curva do lábio inferior dela, fazendo-a tremer, enquanto incli nava-se para a frente de modo abrupto para manter as mãos dela sobre seus ombros de músculos rígidos. Em seguida, apertou-a mais contra si e invadiu-lhe com a língua o macio interior da boca, onde passou a fazer incursões firmes que fizeram o sangue ruflar como um tambor num ritmo insano pelas veias dela.

— Não posso esperar até as sete da noite — rugiu Kakashi com intensidade, parando para uma mordiscada no lóbulo da pequena orelha feminina antes de enter rar a boca carnal na concavidade do pescoço dela.

— Oh... — murmurou ela antes de encontrar a ten tadora boca masculina dele novamente a seu alcance.

Kakashi abriu o zíper traseiro do vestido dela, fazendo com que o ar fresco lhe varresse a espinha. Ela lutou para recuperar a respiração enquanto o tecido rendilhado escorregava-lhe pelos quadris para formar uma piscina a seus pés.

— Não... você não pode fazer isso! — Hinata ofegou em estado de choque.

— Tarde demais... — disse Kakashi com intensidade. Hinata levantou as mãos com rapidez num esforço genuíno para cobrir-se. Ela estava em pânico.

— Estamos num banco... A qualquer minuto al guém pode entrar por aquela porta!

— Ela está trancada... Estamos seguros.

Com determinação, Kakashi abaixou as mãos dela. In clinou para trás a bonita cabeça prateada para apreciar melhor a visão das curvas exuberantes, embelezadas ainda mais por um sutiã e calcinha graciosos.

— Mas você não vai...

Quando Hinata começou a abaixar-se para alcan çar o vestido, Kakashi ergueu-a e a colocou sobre a mesa, soltando o fecho do sutiã dela.

— Kakashi!

— Irresistível... — Kakashi inspecionou a perfeição rósea dos bicos dos seios e soltou um rugido alto.

Quando os olhos dela se encontraram com os chamejantes olhos de brilho dourado dele, a fome bruta que ela viu fez com que estremecesse. O desejo sem limites demonstrado por Kakashi fez acender-se um fogo dentro dela. Ele podia até não amá-la, mas sua paixão era muito real.

— Inferno! Você está em meu sangue como uma febre.

Ele levou as mãos à inchação madura dos seios dela, fazendo-a emitir um gemido baixo. Ele alisou com firmeza os mamilos em forma de pérolas, provo cando uma resposta ofegante e desamparada. Um ca lor líquido começou a juntar-se no vértice das coxas dela. Ele deixou a boca experiente vagar à vontade pela carne sensível dela. Os quadris de Hinata fize ram um inquieto movimento para cima e todo o pen samento dela parou. Ele afundou as mãos por baixo dela para trazê-la mais perto.

— Eu quero você — murmurou ela, arrebatada numa respiração frenética, o corpo tomado por uma necessidade apaixonada.

— Não tanto quanto eu quero você, _bella mia_ — respondeu Kakashi com voz áspera enquanto, com mais pressa que cuidado, arrancava a última peça de roupa dela. — Você me ensinou que duas semanas podem parecer duas vidas.

Ao separar-lhe as coxas, ele pôs a descoberto o desejo ansioso, úmido e quente da mais secreta das carnes dela.

Quando ele explorou a região lisa, úmida e quente, arrancou dela um soluçante som de frustração. Em seguida, ela arqueou o corpo num frenesi de impa ciência desamparada. Posicionando-a com suas mãos fortes, Kakashi mergulhou nela num movimento podero so. A excitação era intolerável. Hinata foi atravessada por uma onda de prazer. Foi-se todo o controle. Ele a estava conduzindo aos limites de um maravilhoso cume de sensação. Quando atingiu um clímax selva gem de intensidade despedaçadora, ele sufocou-lhe os gritos com o manto quente de sua boca.

Consumado o ato, ela se sentia esgotada.

Ao sair de cima dela, Kakashi a fitou com atordoados olhos escuros.

— Não consigo acreditar que acabamos de fazer isso... Não posso crer que você está nua em cima da minha mesa de trabalho.

Bastou este lembrete para Hinata recordar-se de onde estava. Ela saltou da mesa como um gato escal dado. Sua vontade era de rastejar para baixo do mó vel e esconder-se. Lutando com a falta de coordena ção, ela se esforçava para vestir o sutiã e a calcinha. Ao redor dela o silêncio parecia ferver.

— Você está banida do meu escritório — disse Kakashi de maneira arrastada e fria.

— Desculpe... diga isso outra vez — ela gaguejou debilmente, empenhada como estava em vestir-se com as mãos frenéticas.

— Acho que você encenou uma peça deliberada de poder. Veio aqui vestida para matar com um objeti vo. — Kakashi condenou-a com afrontosa frieza.

— Desde o instante em que cruzei aquela porta, você só teve um pensamento em mente. Não ouse me culpar... Obrigada — murmurou ela com ar ausente quando ele, notando as torções acrobáticas dela, virou-a e se encarregou do zíper. — Quem fechou a porta? Quem me ignorou quando tentei lembrar onde estávamos? Quem me disse que duas semanas sem sexo equivalem a duas vidas?

— Hinata...

— E no mesmo segundo em que você tem o que quer, começa a agir como se eu tivesse me lançado para você — ela retorquiu febrilmente e, enquanto gritava, dirigiu-se para a porta. — Quem me colocou sobre aquela mesa com intenções luxuriosas? Pode acreditar, nem um bando de cavalos selvagens me forçaria a voltar a esse banco!

Num gesto impetuoso, Kakashi pegou o casaco dela e lhe estendeu.

— Você tem marcas de batom em sua camisa — ela disse com satisfação.

Os brilhantes olhos dele capturaram os dela com determinação.

— Podemos fazer isso de novo em breve? Hinata o encarou com mortificada descrença.

— Depois de você me acusar de ter causado tudo?

— Gostaria de agendá-la para uma nova visita, _mia cara._

— Continue sonhando! — Hinata arremessou con tra ele.

— Sou um _connoisseur_ — Kakashi murmurou com suavidade. — E sexo bom assim é raro.

Empalidecendo, Hinata ocultou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Ele era tão impassível. Com apenas um punha do de palavras poderia virtualmente transtorná-la.

— Isso jamais acontecerá de novo —jurou Hinata, ao correr em direção à porta movida por uma necessi dade cega de fugir da cena de sua queda.

— Não nas próximas vinte e quatro horas, **pelo** menos — admitiu Kakashi com delicada precisão. — Parto hoje à noite para Zurique. Nós nos vemos ama nhã à noite.

Hinata pensou em vários contra-ataques do tipo "não tenha pressa", antes de concluir que qualquer resposta seria fraca depois do jeito como se compor tara em relação a ele. Num silêncio envergonhado, ela deixou o escritório. Um grupo de executivos com expressões perplexas esperava lá fora. Convencida de que o que fizera estava de alguma forma escrito no rubor róseo de sua face, Hinata caminhou rápido rumo ao elevador.

Ele tinha dito que estava proibida de voltar ao es critório dele. Proibida como se ela possuísse uma atração tão grande que só o completo banimento de sua presença podia mantê-lo numa linha rigorosa de conduta sexual. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás. Um ba lanço muito leve assaltou seus quadris, enquanto um sorriso insolente de soberba aflorava na linha com pacta dos lábios comprimidos.


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPITULO SETE**

— Estou tão contente por você! — Hanabi abraçou Hinata com entusiasmo esfuziante entre o primeiro e o segundo pratos da refeição. — Quando voltar à uni versidade após o verão, você me verá menos ainda, e eu estava preocupada com que você se sentisse só. Isso parece egoísta?

— Claro que não — assegurou-lhe Hinata com seu melhor sorriso.

Morar longe de casa tornara a irmã independente e embora às vezes doesse um pouco ver Hanabi confiar demais no próprio julgamento, Hinata orgulhava-se muito dela.

— A Hinata precisa se divertir um pouco — disse Hanabi zelosamente a Kakashi. — Ela abriu mão de tan tas coisas por minha causa. Minha bolsa de estudos só cobre parte de minhas despesas, Hinata paga todo o resto. É por isso que está sempre sem dinheiro. Quando descobri que minha educação custava tão caro, tentei persuadi-la a me tirar de lá.

— Você estava se saindo muito bem e é isso que interessa. — E, dirigindo-se a Kakashi: — Hanabi quer ser advogada internacional. Ela realmente é muito boa com idiomas.

Kakashi falou em francês com Hanabi, que respondeu com impecável tranqüilidade. Ambos tinham essa confiante agudeza que Hinata sempre invejara. Após a refeição, Kakashi atendeu a uma chamada no celular enquanto Hinata e a irmã ficavam alguns minutos a sós. Hanabi estava retornando à escola para estudar para as provas finais. Terminados os exames, voaria direto para a Espanha, onde passaria férias na casa de campo da família de uma amiga. Após despedir-se da irmã com um aceno, Hinata embarcou na limusine com Kakashi.

— Ainda não separei as coisas. Por isso, tenho de voltar para meu apartamento.

Kakashi lançou-lhe um olhar severo.

— Não temos tempo. Hinata levantou o queixo.

— Você não tem, mas eu tenho. Me mande ama nhã num vôo econômico.

— Vou transferir nosso vôo para hoje à noite.

— Não precisa — disse Hinata, ríspida. — Preciso de mais tempo para organizar as coisas. Prefiro viajar amanhã.

Kakashi observou a expressão rebelde dela.

— Não saio de Londres sem você.

— Não quero ir para a Suíça.

— Mentirosa — Kakashi murmurou com aspereza. Hinata irritou-se

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

Kakashi deslizou o dedo indicador ao longo da genero sa curva do lábio inferior dela. A pele sensível de Hinata entorpeceu-se e a respiração deteve-se na garganta.

— Mostre-me o quanto você odeia o que faço com você, _bella mia_ — sugeriu Kakashi num convite insinuante.

Embora tentasse lutar contra o impulso, Hinata se viu inclinando-se para a frente. Ele a atraiu como o fogo a atraía quando ela estava enregelando-se. Suas narinas dilataram-se com o cheiro dele, tão familiar quanto desejado: cheiro de homem, mesclado com perfume caro, incrivelmente _sexy._ Seus seios cresceram dentro do sutiã; os mamilos, antes macios, eram agora duas pontas rígidas.

— Você não está se esforçando o suficiente — censurou Kakashi.

— Me esforçando para quê?

Com a mente num branco total, a rouquidão invadiu sua voz no esforço para falar.

Ele levantou a mão esguia e morena e, num gesto provocativo, passou a ponta do dedo na proeminência do mamilo intumescido delineado pelo tecido fino do top.

Quando ele tocou o bico sensível, Hinata emitiu um suave som choroso. Seu coração batia feito um tambor. A cabeça tornou-se pesada demais para o pescoço e inclinou-se para trás. No meio de suas co xas esguias, a temperatura do desejo atingiu um pico agridoce de ânsia que queimava.

Com a ponta da língua, Kakashi deu uma pincelada na delicada greta na base da clavícula, onde um minús culo impulso transformou-se em loucura. Hinata ge meu e avançou. Queria que ele a beijasse tão forte que ela lhe sentisse o gosto. Kakashi levantou a cabeça e ela olhou para ele. Emoldurado por impe netráveis pestanas negras, o duro brilho sexual de seu olhar brilhante equivalia a um choque elétrico.

— Faça... — suplicou ela.

— Não. Não faço sexo no banco traseiro de limusines. — Kakashi afastou-se dela com um acentuado ar de escárnio.

Suas bochechas avermelharam-se como beterra bas na fervura. Suas mãos arredondaram-se na forma de punhos ferozes. Ela queria dar-lhe um soco. Que ria dizer-lhe coisas rudes, mas conseguiu conter a ex plosão reveladora. Estava mortificada com a própria vulnerabilidade. Como fora tão fraca? Mostre-me quanto você odeia o que faço com você! Se ela conti nuasse a oferecer-se a ele de bandeja, Kakashi logo adi vinharia que ela estava completamente apaixonada por ele. E, na opinião de Hinata, nada seria pior que isso; nada mais humilhante. Assim, já que podia es colher, concluiu que seria preferível que ele a consi derasse uma ardilosa caçadora de ouro.

A limusine deteve-se em frente ao salão de cabe leireiro para Hinata desembarcar. Pouco antes da hora de fechar, depois de examinar os livros contá beis com Tenten, que ficaria gerenciando o salão, Hinata subiu a seu apartamento para terminar de fazer as malas.

Às sete horas a campainha soou. Embora ela supu sesse ser Kakashi, sua visita era Gareth, o engenheiro com quem saíra algumas vezes no ano anterior e que havia se tornado um amigo.

— Adorei o cabelo! — Gareth riu e agitou as bri lhantes pontas prateadas que contrastavam tanto com o cabelo negro. — Bastante gótico.

— Gostou? — Hinata deu um largo sorriso de aprovação ao lembrar que Kakashi aparentemente nem notara e, na verdade, isso pouco importava porque os reflexos prateados desapareceriam na primeira lavagem.

— Gostaria de sair hoje à noite?

A figura magra, morena e carrancuda de Kakashi per correu o patamar a passos largos.

— Hinata tem outros planos.

— Você é o secretário social dela... ou algo do gênero? — disparou Gareth.

— Marido — respondeu Kakashi com voz fria e arras tada.

Quando Gareth, enrubescido, desceu a escadaria com estrépito, Hinata soube que ele nunca pisaria de novo em sua soleira e lançou a Kakashi um furioso olhar de reprovação.

— Não precisava fazer isso.

Da privilegiada posição de comando, Kakashi desfe riu-lhe um forte olhar de desaprovação.

— Você estava flertando.

— Não estava flertando... mesmo que estivesse, o que você tem a ver com isso?

— Você estava esperando esse homem hoje. E por isso que só queria viajar amanhã — Kakashi acusou-a com voz áspera num tom velado.

Hinata jogou a cabeça para trás, num gesto de im paciência, na descida para o primeiro lance de esca das. Ele, porém, a estava fazendo sentir-se como He lena de Tróia, o que a fez enrubescer.

— Sou mesmo uma mulher leviana. Você vai ter que me vigiar dia e noite na Suíça. Tem certeza de que vale a pena?

— Tenha cuidado. Se eu pegar você flertando com outro homem não vou ficar contente.

Sua boca secou e, embora surpresa com a veemên cia dele, uma excitação sombria e perigosa lambia seu corpo esguio.

— Eu estava só brincando.

— Não teve graça nenhuma — replicou Kakashi de maneira sombria.

A bordo da aeronave, Hinata percorreu o corredor da luxuosa cabine e sentou-se o mais longe possível dele. Virou a cabeça para o outro lado e se enrascou no confortável assento. O choro não era de seu estilo, mas de repente ela sentiu-se capaz de verter um rio de lágrimas.

Na manhã seguinte, Hinata dormiu até tarde. Quando levantou, sentia-se ávida para enfrentar Kakashi com todos os argumentos que não tinha podido utili zar durante o almoço com Hanabi. No café da manhã, Umberto informou que Kakashi já saíra há muito tempo para o Banco Hatake.

Sua lembrança de como chegara à cama na noite anterior eram tênues e embaraçosas. Após dormir por todo o vôo, percorreu o aeroporto aos tropeços, como uma sonâmbula, foi colocada na limusine e permitiu que Kakashi a carregasse para a cama quando por fim chegaram à residência. Nunca antes sentira um can saço tão esmagador e foi um alívio perceber de novo a centelha de suas energias restauradas.

Ela havia pensado que estava faminta, mas quando chegou o café da manhã que havia pedido seu apetite desapareceu de maneira misteriosa. Após empurrar a bandeja para longe, mordiscou uma rosquinha e saboreou um tentador chocolate quente, substancioso e satisfatório. Convicta de que uma visita ao santuário dos santuários, o Banco Hatake, exigia uma roupa especial, ela sentiu alívio ao descobrir no quarto de vestir as roupas de alta-costura que Kakashi comprara para ela.

O Banco Hatake em Genebra tinha um tamanho intimidador e linhas muito contemporâneas. Sua ten são nervosa começou a aumentar. A informação de que ela era a esposa de Kakashi criou na recepção um rebuliço envolvendo um discreto interesse. Um jo vem num vistoso terno escoltou-a até o andar da pre sidência, levando-a pelas portas duplas que davam num grande escritório.

Kakashi descansava com um ar imponente, apoiado na borda de uma lustrosa mesa de madeira clara. Tra jando terno azul com camisa cinza e bela gravata de seda, ele parecia simplesmente espetacular.

— Diga-me — perguntou ele com delicadeza. — Hoje não é aniversário de ninguém. A que devo essa interrupção? Qual é a ocasião especial?

— Eu só queria falar com você.

— Então deveria ter saído da cama mais cedo — esclareceu Kakashi secamente. — Estamos no meio de meu dia de trabalho e não estou disponível para visi tas pessoais.

— Isso é bom, pois se trata de uma visita de negó cios — informou-lhe Hinata na esperança de atrair a atenção dele.

Kakashi levantou-se e estendeu-lhe a mão esguia e morena.

— Venha cá, quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

— Para onde você está me levando?

Era um banheiro. Situando-se atrás dela, Kakashi co locou-a em frente ao espelho da pia, de modo que ela pudesse ver o reflexo de ambos. Os olhos par dos dela focalizaram o rosto esguio e moreno dele. Com o pulso acelerado e o coração disparando, ela respirou fundo.

— O que você está vendo? — indagou Kakashi enquan to pegava com a ponta dos dedos o leve casaco sobre os ombros esticados dela e o retirava lentamente.

Hinata parecia hipnotizada.

— Nós?

Como para chamar a atenção para eles, Kakashi bai xou as estreitas alças de contas de seu vestido, o que deixou desnudos os esguios ombros dela. Então, os longos dedos dele subiram da cintura dela por sobre as costelas para se deterem logo abaixo dos luxurian tes seios ressaltados pelo tecido aderente. Hinata pa rou de respirar.

— É assim que uma mulher se veste para um com promisso de negócios, _cara?_ — indagou Kakashi de ma neira insinuante.

— Sei que o vestido é um pouco esporte demais, mas eu adoro ele, então vesti um casaco para que pare cesse mais discreto — disse-lhe Hinata sem fôlego.

— Não era isso que eu queria dizer. Só para deixar registrado, basta colocar um vestido como esse num corpo como o seu para que o resultado não possa ser descrito, nem com todo o esforço de imaginação, como... discreto.

Hinata inclinou-se em direção a ele com um largo sorriso.

— Você gosta dele?

— Não era isso que você queria?

— Não pensei nisso, mas você provavelmente tem razão.

— Essa cena é adequada para o quarto de dormir, mas não dentro do meu banco.

— Vim aqui ter uma conversa séria — respondeu Hinata com aspereza e, após abaixar-se para pegar o casaco, entrou no escritório. — E pretendo ter essa conversa. Sinto muito se você não consegue manter a mente nos negócios só porque uma mulher veste uma roupa atraente.

Com um tom sombrio encobrindo as orgulhosas maçãs do rosto, Kakashi lançou-lhe um olhar cortante.

— Ponha-me à prova...

— Quase quatro anos atrás assinei um contrato para me tornar sua esposa. Em troca, aceitei uma cer ta soma em dinheiro. Devolvi dois terços daquela quantia quando descobri que não precisaria dela e...

Kakashi elevou a mão, silenciando-a.

— Espere! Você devolveu parte do dinheiro da quele acordo? Como?

— Eu o depositei de novo na conta que você abriu e enviei uma carta por meio de seu advogado, o Asuma...

— Rapaz de grande previsão — atalhou Kakashi com mordaz sarcasmo. — Graças a suas artimanhas, que brei o nariz dele semana passada.

Com os olhos esbugalhados, Hinata o encarou consternada.

— O que você fez... quebrou o nariz dele? Mas por quê?

— Ele teve a infelicidade de sugerir que minha esposa poderia não ser tudo aquilo que eu pensava que fosse... antes de eu recuperar a memória.

Hinata ficou rosa claro de humilhação.

— Oh... eu estava falando sobre aquele dinheiro. Kakashi olhou-a indiferente.

— Eu não sabia que você havia devolvido qual quer parte daquele pagamento.

Hinata cruzou os braços rispidamente.

— Bem, o fato é que devolvi. Resolvi não comprar uma propriedade, uma vez que se alugasse daria no mesmo. Só fiquei com o necessário para alugar o apar tamento e montar o salão na loja embaixo. Equipar o salão era bastante caro. Você pensou que meu negócio não daria muito certo, mas ele paga meu aluguel e as contas, de modo que nunca tive do que me queixar.

— Você pode me dizer para onde essa conversa está nos levando?

— Quando Hanabi terminar os estudos, poderei vender o salão e reembolsar o que você me pagou. Assim estaremos quites e você pode me deixar ir.

— Você realmente vestiu sua roupa mais sensual para vir me fazer essa oferta?

Enfurecida pela resposta impertinente que deixava claro que ele nem mesmo levaria a oferta em conside ração, Hinata respirou fundo.

— No que me diz respeito, o dinheiro não importa. Nunca importou. Seguramente você percebeu isso agora, não é? — murmurou Kakashi com suavidade.

— Suponho que você ache que tenho uma dívida com você. Creio que seus princípios sejam implacá veis.

— Você está se saindo muito bem em termos de compreensão — Kakashi ridicularizou com satisfação.

— Mas não encontro uma boa razão para você me forçar a estar aqui...

Kakashi lançou-lhe um sorriso sarcástico.

— Mas eu tenho mais que uma boa razão. A emo ção do poder. Estou tendo a satisfação bem real de fazer você fazer o que quero que você faça.

— Isto é repugnante... você deveria se envergo nhar! — Hinata estava enfurecida por ele admitir isso sem hesitação.

Os olhos atordoantes dele estreitaram-se atenta mente.

— Mas você não experimentou uma satisfação se melhante quando se aproveitou de minha amnésia para me aquietar com uma falsa segurança?

— Não sou como você... E também não levei van tagem nenhuma! — Hinata lançou-se contra ele, feri da pela sugestão desagradável. — Eu só estava ten tando mantê-lo calmo e feliz.

A bonita boca de Kakashi se contraiu enquanto ele se divertia.

— _Permeraviglia..._ você certamente pôs um sorri so em meu rosto lá no quarto. Quanto a forçá-la a ficar aqui, não será hora de enfrentar os fatos?

— Que fatos?

— Que você não teve que ser exatamente arrastada para meu covil aos chutes e gritos. Você também me quer.

— Não o bastante para permitir que você pense que pode me usar — Hinata declarou calorosamente.

Kakashi fez seu dedo indicador deslizar lentamente entre os seios dela até chegar ao umbigo.

— O que seria suficiente?

Onde ele acariciou, o corpo dela se tornou excitantemente vivo e estimulado. Era como se cada célula de sua pele se iluminasse.

Ela travou os dentes e tremeu.

— Sexo não é o bastante para mim.

— Eu poderia fazer com que fosse — disse Kakashi com voz rouca.

— Eu me valorizo mais do que isso.

— Mas não se valorizava assim há quatro anos. Se eu estalasse os dedos você viria correndo.

Ser forçada a aceitar que ele sabia exatamente como ela se sentira na época e ainda assim tê-la aban donado era doloroso demais.

— Seu sacana... — vociferou. — Você também tinha atração por mim, mas não fez nada a respeito.

— Eu tinha juízo.

— Era esnobe demais — rebateu Hinata com olhos feridos e irados. — Aposto que se eu fosse uma debutantezinha mimada você teria me visto de outra ma neira.

— Não sou esnobe. Tenho expectativas em deter minados campos e não peço desculpas por elas.

— Você nasceu em berço de ouro. Toda a vida teve do bom e do melhor, mas quando olhou para mim sentiu a mesma atração que eu senti... Sei que sentiu! — enfatizou Hinata numa mistura de acusação furiosa e ferida. — Porque você mesmo admitiu isso para mim quando estava com amnésia.

— Eu me afastei porque você não iria conseguir lidar comigo. Era jovem demais.

— Você se afastou porque seu cérebro funciona como um congelador...

— É essa sua definição de senso comum? — disse Kakashi com lentidão e brandura.

— ...E porque eu não me ajustava à imagem certa.

— Você ainda não se ajusta... e, contudo, está aqui. — Com a voz lenta e afiada, Kakashi estendeu suas mãos controladoras à curva bem-formada dos qua dris dela e puxou-a para si.

— Você pensa que me beijando vai me deixar me nos furiosa? — disparou Hinata de maneira tempes tuosa.

Ele a beijou mesmo assim, comprimindo com for ça os lábios macios contra os seus, demorando-se para conquistar uma reação maior dela. De maneira provocativa, percorreu com sua boca toda a curva do lábio inferior dela, fazendo-a tremer, enquanto incli nava-se para a frente de modo abrupto para manter as mãos dela sobre seus ombros de músculos rígidos. Em seguida, apertou-a mais contra si e invadiu-lhe com a língua o macio interior da boca, onde passou a fazer incursões firmes que fizeram o sangue ruflar como um tambor num ritmo insano pelas veias dela.

— Não posso esperar até as sete da noite — rugiu Kakashi com intensidade, parando para uma mordiscada no lóbulo da pequena orelha feminina antes de enter rar a boca carnal na concavidade do pescoço dela.

— Oh... — murmurou ela antes de encontrar a ten tadora boca masculina dele novamente a seu alcance.

Kakashi abriu o zíper traseiro do vestido dela, fazendo com que o ar fresco lhe varresse a espinha. Ela lutou para recuperar a respiração enquanto o tecido rendilhado escorregava-lhe pelos quadris para formar uma piscina a seus pés.

— Não... você não pode fazer isso! — Hinata ofegou em estado de choque.

— Tarde demais... — disse Kakashi com intensidade. Hinata levantou as mãos com rapidez num esforço genuíno para cobrir-se. Ela estava em pânico.

— Estamos num banco... A qualquer minuto al guém pode entrar por aquela porta!

— Ela está trancada... Estamos seguros.

Com determinação, Kakashi abaixou as mãos dela. In clinou para trás a bonita cabeça prateada para apreciar melhor a visão das curvas exuberantes, embelezadas ainda mais por um sutiã e calcinha graciosos.

— Mas você não vai...

Quando Hinata começou a abaixar-se para alcan çar o vestido, Kakashi ergueu-a e a colocou sobre a mesa, soltando o fecho do sutiã dela.

— Kakashi!

— Irresistível... — Kakashi inspecionou a perfeição rósea dos bicos dos seios e soltou um rugido alto.

Quando os olhos dela se encontraram com os chamejantes olhos de brilho dourado dele, a fome bruta que ela viu fez com que estremecesse. O desejo sem limites demonstrado por Kakashi fez acender-se um fogo dentro dela. Ele podia até não amá-la, mas sua paixão era muito real.

— Inferno! Você está em meu sangue como uma febre.

Ele levou as mãos à inchação madura dos seios dela, fazendo-a emitir um gemido baixo. Ele alisou com firmeza os mamilos em forma de pérolas, provo cando uma resposta ofegante e desamparada. Um ca lor líquido começou a juntar-se no vértice das coxas dela. Ele deixou a boca experiente vagar à vontade pela carne sensível dela. Os quadris de Hinata fize ram um inquieto movimento para cima e todo o pen samento dela parou. Ele afundou as mãos por baixo dela para trazê-la mais perto.

— Eu quero você — murmurou ela, arrebatada numa respiração frenética, o corpo tomado por uma necessidade apaixonada.

— Não tanto quanto eu quero você, _bella mia_ — respondeu Kakashi com voz áspera enquanto, com mais pressa que cuidado, arrancava a última peça de roupa dela. — Você me ensinou que duas semanas podem parecer duas vidas.

Ao separar-lhe as coxas, ele pôs a descoberto o desejo ansioso, úmido e quente da mais secreta das carnes dela.

Quando ele explorou a região lisa, úmida e quente, arrancou dela um soluçante som de frustração. Em seguida, ela arqueou o corpo num frenesi de impa ciência desamparada. Posicionando-a com suas mãos fortes, Kakashi mergulhou nela num movimento podero so. A excitação era intolerável. Hinata foi atravessada por uma onda de prazer. Foi-se todo o controle. Ele a estava conduzindo aos limites de um maravilhoso cume de sensação. Quando atingiu um clímax selva gem de intensidade despedaçadora, ele sufocou-lhe os gritos com o manto quente de sua boca.

Consumado o ato, ela se sentia esgotada.

Ao sair de cima dela, Kakashi a fitou com atordoados olhos escuros.

— Não consigo acreditar que acabamos de fazer isso... Não posso crer que você está nua em cima da minha mesa de trabalho.

Bastou este lembrete para Hinata recordar-se de onde estava. Ela saltou da mesa como um gato escal dado. Sua vontade era de rastejar para baixo do mó vel e esconder-se. Lutando com a falta de coordena ção, ela se esforçava para vestir o sutiã e a calcinha. Ao redor dela o silêncio parecia ferver.

— Você está banida do meu escritório — disse Kakashi de maneira arrastada e fria.

— Desculpe... diga isso outra vez — ela gaguejou debilmente, empenhada como estava em vestir-se com as mãos frenéticas.

— Acho que você encenou uma peça deliberada de poder. Veio aqui vestida para matar com um objeti vo. — Kakashi condenou-a com afrontosa frieza.

— Desde o instante em que cruzei aquela porta, você só teve um pensamento em mente. Não ouse me culpar... Obrigada — murmurou ela com ar ausente quando ele, notando as torções acrobáticas dela, virou-a e se encarregou do zíper. — Quem fechou a porta? Quem me ignorou quando tentei lembrar onde estávamos? Quem me disse que duas semanas sem sexo equivalem a duas vidas?

— Hinata...

— E no mesmo segundo em que você tem o que quer, começa a agir como se eu tivesse me lançado para você — ela retorquiu febrilmente e, enquanto gritava, dirigiu-se para a porta. — Quem me colocou sobre aquela mesa com intenções luxuriosas? Pode acreditar, nem um bando de cavalos selvagens me forçaria a voltar a esse banco!

Num gesto impetuoso, Kakashi pegou o casaco dela e lhe estendeu.

— Você tem marcas de batom em sua camisa — ela disse com satisfação.

Os brilhantes olhos dele capturaram os dela com determinação.

— Podemos fazer isso de novo em breve? Hinata o encarou com mortificada descrença.

— Depois de você me acusar de ter causado tudo?

— Gostaria de agendá-la para uma nova visita, _mia cara._

— Continue sonhando! — Hinata arremessou con tra ele.

— Sou um _connoisseur_ — Kakashi murmurou com suavidade. — E sexo bom assim é raro.

Empalidecendo, Hinata ocultou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Ele era tão impassível. Com apenas um punha do de palavras poderia virtualmente transtorná-la.

— Isso jamais acontecerá de novo —jurou Hinata, ao correr em direção à porta movida por uma necessi dade cega de fugir da cena de sua queda.

— Não nas próximas vinte e quatro horas, **pelo** menos — admitiu Kakashi com delicada precisão. — Parto hoje à noite para Zurique. Nós nos vemos ama nhã à noite.

Hinata pensou em vários contra-ataques do tipo "não tenha pressa", antes de concluir que qualquer resposta seria fraca depois do jeito como se compor tara em relação a ele. Num silêncio envergonhado, ela deixou o escritório. Um grupo de executivos com expressões perplexas esperava lá fora. Convencida de que o que fizera estava de alguma forma escrito no rubor róseo de sua face, Hinata caminhou rápido rumo ao elevador.

Ele tinha dito que estava proibida de voltar ao es critório dele. Proibida como se ela possuísse uma atração tão grande que só o completo banimento de sua presença podia mantê-lo numa linha rigorosa de conduta sexual. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás. Um ba lanço muito leve assaltou seus quadris, enquanto um sorriso insolente de soberba aflorava na linha com pacta dos lábios comprimidos.


	8. Chapter 8

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPITULO OITO**

No dia seguinte, contemplando o café da manhã com um apetite que mais uma vez desaparecera, a soberba dele não a preocupava. Na verdade, ela se sentia bem nauseada. E não era a primeira vez, nos últimos dias, pensou. Teria contraído algum vírus? Mas não era como se ela se sentisse verdadeiramente mal, era mais como se algo não estivesse bem. Só quando analisava o enigma percebeu que seu corpo também estava se comportando de maneira es tranha. Com uma contagem rápida nos dedos consta tou que a menstruação estava atrasada. Contou de novo, mas as datas precisas fugiam-lhe porque ela nunca se preocupara em manter um registro preciso do ciclo. Nesse instante, gelou com o reconhecimen to tardio: desde a primeira noite passada com Kakashi, nada tinha feito para prevenir uma possível gravidez. Nem ele.

Tudo entre ela e Kakashi tinha acontecido rápido de mais. A intimidade entre ambos não fora planejada com antecedência. Em nenhum estágio lhe passara pela cabeça o risco de conceber uma criança. Teria Kakashi também sido tão descuidado quanto ela? Ou ele supunha que ela tomava anticoncepcionais? Por Deus, como se metera numa situação dessas?

Decidiu esperar alguns dias para fazer um teste de gravidez.

Umberto trouxe-lhe o telefone. Era Kakashi.

— Queria ter ligado na noite passada, mas a reu nião acabou muito tarde — asseverou.

— Não se preocupe, eu não estava mesmo espe rando notícias suas.

— Temos uma festa amanhã, _cara._

— Oh, então vou ganhar uma saída noturna por bom comportamento — alfinetou ela.

— E uma noite desagradável. Dou um prêmio se adivinhar o que eu preferiria fazer — cortou com de licadeza. — Não sou animal festeiro.

Enquanto se vestia naquela noite, ela aguardava com a respiração contida o momento em que a porta de comunicação entre os dois quartos se abriria. Tra jando um vestido de noite verde que lhe desnudava os ombros e acentuava a perfeição cremosa da pele alva, ela finalmente desceu as escadas. Kakashi andava pelo saguão. Emoldurados por pesadas pálpebras, seus olhos negros como a noite examinaram-na, resplan decendo como ouro de aprovação.

— Você está bonita. Passou por minha mente que você poderia tentar ganhar pontos optando por usar algo totalmente inapropriado — admitiu Kakashi.

— Eu não seria tão infantil. — Ela pigarreou. — Por via das dúvidas, voltei a usar a aliança.

— Por que não? Você se esforçou muito para isso — zombou Kakashi com delicada frieza.

O rosto dela flamejou como se ele a houvesse esbofeteado.

— Eu o odeio quando fala assim comigo!

— É tradicional em minha família o desabrochar do ódio entre os casais.

— Sua mãe apaixonou-se por outra pessoa. Isso não quer dizer que ela odiava seu pai.

— Ela já amava o mesmo homem quando casou com meu pai. O amor de meu pai transformou-se em ódio quando ele percebeu a verdade.

— Por que, então, ela casou com ele?

— Dinheiro — explicou Kakashi de maneira sucinta, enfiando-a na limusine que esperava na frente da casa. — Também minha avó era rapinante, porém mais digna. Ela deu um filho a meu avô Homaru e informou-o de que havia cumprido seu dever. Embo ra permanecesse sob o mesmo teto com meu avô até a morte, nunca mais viveram como marido e mulher.

— Parece errado que sua mãe tenha casado com seu pai enquanto amava outro homem. Mas talvez houvesse pressões sobre ela que não conhecemos ou talvez até ela pensasse que estava fazendo a coisa certa e que aprenderia a amar seu pai — argumentou Hinata na tentativa de encorajá-lo a julgar com menos rigidez os erros dos outros.

— Essa possibilidade nunca me ocorreu — disse Kakashi secamente. — Você supõe que ela me deu à luz na esperança de aprender a me amar também?

Hinata recuou ante o ridículo da sugestão.

— Só estava tentando dizer que há dois lados em qualquer casamento infeliz e que circunstâncias ate nuantes podem ter ocorrido... Queria confortá-lo.

— Não preciso de conforto. — Com o rosto mos trando força e tensão, Kakashi falou com ácida clareza:

— Nem mesmo me lembro de minha mãe. Quando ela morreu eu tinha 4 anos de idade.

— Morreu de quê?

— Se afogou.

— Sinto por você não tê-la conhecido. Sim, sei que você me considera muito sentimental — reco nheceu ela. — Mas se soubesse o quanto gostaria de ter minha mãe de volta, ainda que para falar com ela por apenas cinco minutos... faria qualquer coisa pela oportunidade. Amava muito meus pais e ainda sinto uma falta terrível deles. Eles me ensinaram a pensar o melhor das outras pessoas, embora eu tenha apren dido cedo que o mundo não é sempre um lugar bom.

— Quem lhe ensinou?

— A prima de meu pai, Hikari. No exato momen to em que soube que meus pais haviam morrido, ela entrou em ação. Convenceu o Serviço Social de que era capaz de criar Hanabi. Consideravam-me muito jovem e eu ficava aterrorizada com a idéia de que eu e minha irmã fôssemos separadas. Hikari levou nós duas para uma grande casa alugada... — Hinata recor dou com dor no coração.

— Então? — indagou Kakashi.

— Hikari e o namorado nos espoliaram até o últi mo centavo em que puderam botar as mãos. Ela obte ve a guarda do dinheiro que nossos pais deixaram. Não era muito, mas o suficiente para que Hanabi e eu vivêssemos confortavelmente por vários anos. Um dia, quando não havia mais nada para roubar ou ven der, ela saiu e não voltou mais...

— Presumo que você chamou a polícia. Malversa ção de fundos numa situação dessas é crime.

— Não ia trazer o dinheiro de volta. Eu tinha coi sas mais importantes com que me preocupar, tais como encontrar um local mais barato para morar e cuidar de minha irmã — contra-atacou Hinata.

Num inesperado gesto de simpatia, Kakashi fechou a mão sobre os dedos cerrados dela.

— Você confiou em Hikari porque ela era sua pa rente. A traição deve ter sido um choque considerável para você.

— Sim...

— Quando tive amnésia, não tinha outra escolha senão confiar em você —- murmurou Kakashi com fero cidade de cão bravo, os olhos de brilho dourado fixos sobre ela como que numa nova intenção de punição. — Acreditava que você era minha esposa.

Com violência, Hinata libertou a mão do aperto da dele.

— Não precisa mais me dizer... Sei onde quer che gar. Tudo que fiz foi tentar agir como esposa. Não fui para a cama com você por nenhum outro motivo, as sim como não tenho a intenção de ganhar dinheiro com nosso casamento!

— Só o tempo vai provar a veracidade dessa afir mação.

— Me diga: qual é seu problema? Você é um ho mem incrivelmente bonito e _sexy_ e mesmo assim pa rece incapaz de aceitar que qualquer mulher possa querê-lo só por você mesmo! — Hinata retrucou com força, perdendo o fôlego.

— Ou por meu corpo — contra-atacou Kakashi num tom mais suave que a seda.

Com uma brusquidão que a fez balançar, Hinata perdeu a cabeça numa explosão de fúria que não pôde controlar.

— Escute, essa é uma das coisas que não consigo suportar em você. Quer ter sempre a última palavra, que é sempre um comentário que pretende ser muito sábio. É tão convencido de que nunca erra que me culpa por tudo. Se o teto caísse agora sobre nós, diria que foi por minha culpa!

— _Si..._ — respondeu Kakashi à prova de ataques, com um brilho no olhar atento. — Sabe-se que gritos cau sam avalanches.

Hinata inspirou tão fundo no esforço de conter-se que honestamente teve medo de explodir. Ela, no en tanto, via os traços extravagantemente belos dele através de uma névoa vermelha. Numa breve pausa nas hostilidades, o motorista abriu a porta.

— Só quero que você saiba que eu õ odeio! — sussurrou Hinata quando ele se sentou ao lado dela no helicóptero.

Ele entrelaçou seus longos dedos morenos nos ca belos dela e imobilizou-lhe o rosto para o avanço de seus fortes lábios. Ela jogou-se nesse beijo como se tivesse pulado num precipício. Numa lenta e progres siva queda, experimentou uma excitação quente, sel vagem e doce. A penetrante carga elétrica da fervente sensualidade dele mantinha-a prisioneira e ela delei tava-se com sua paixão desenfreada.

Ele se afastou alguns centímetros e fixou no olhar dela seus olhos brilhantes e bravios.

— Só demoraremos quarenta minutos na festa...

— Kakashi...

— Você me faz queimar por você... Eu quase não consegui dormir uma noite enquanto você esteve em Londres. Mas agora você é minha novamente e conti nuará minha até eu decidir o contrário, _bella mia._

O helicóptero deixou-os num imenso e opulento iate onde foram recebidos pelos anfitriões como reis. Hinata estava pasma. Só tinha consciência de Kakashi, a figura grande, poderosa, esticada e inquieta a seu lado, com o possessivo braço masculino ancorado em suas costas. Mas a necessidade de cortesia social o tirou de junto dela quando o anfitrião o chamou para encontrar um velho amigo.

Hinata pegou sua intocada taça de vinho. A música e o burburinho de vozes a estavam assoberbando. Sua anfitriã ia lhe apresentando uma verdadeira procissão de rostos estranhos. Os vestidos claros e o brilho das jóias fabulosas das mulheres obscureciam a visão dela, fazendo-a piscar. A leve movimentação do iate também não ajudava. Uma ânsia a assaltou e ela sen tiu-se horrivelmente enjoada e tonta. Quando se vi rou, desesperada em busca de um assento, era tarde demais e ela escorregou, desfalecendo num exaurido desmaio.

Quando recobrou a consciência, Kakashi a fitava com olhos arregalados.

— Calma, _cara._ Eu a estou levando para casa.

Com a ameaça da volta do torpor, ela rezou para que a náusea se desvanecesse. Ele a pegou nos bra ços, trocou algumas palavras com seus anfitriões preocupados e levou-a de volta ao deque superior para embarcar no helicóptero.

— Acho que nunca vi um desempenho mais mági co — disse-lhe Kakashi com zombaria assim que a aero nave levantou vôo.

Mais tarde ela se lembrou da afirmação dele de que ficaria na festa menos de uma hora e só então concluiu que ele honestamente acreditava que ela en cenara um desmaio falso para agradá-lo e antecipar ainda mais a partida. As oscilações do vôo não alivia ram o desconforto de seu estômago e a conversa esta va além de sua capacidade. No fundo de sua mente perguntas preocupantes espreitavam e aumentavam sua tensão. Por que ela desmaiou?

Kakashi desembarcou do helicóptero logo após o pou so. Em seguida voltou para ajudar Hinata.

— Foi o desmaio mais impressionante que já vi. Por um instante cheguei a pensar que era verdadeiro.

— Mas foi... Acho que enjoei com o balanço do iate — murmurou Hinata recostando-se nele porque suas pernas ainda não estavam confiáveis.

— Enjôo? — exclamou Kakashi.

— Ainda não me sinto muito bem — desculpou-se Hinata.

Kakashi suspirou, inclinando-se para pegá-la nos bra ços outra vez.

— Enjôo... — Falou admirado. — Você só estava quinze minutos a bordo.

Uma hora depois ela já estava na cama, vestindo uma discreta camisola. Sentado ao pé da cama, Kakashi a observava com atenção.

— Não quero jazer aqui como um cadáver — pro testou ela. — Já estou me sentindo bem.

— Pessoas saudáveis não desmaiam — disse Kakashi com voz arrastada e tom censurador, como se ela pu desse ter feito algo para evitar o desmaio. — Se a médica disser que sim, você poderá se levantar de novo...

— Médica... que médica? — indagou ela ofegante. Alguém bateu na porta.

— Deve ser ela. Chamei-a da limusine. Tomada de medo, Hinata sentou-se.

— Não quero ver nenhuma médica... Pelo amor de Deus, não preciso!

— Deixe-me decidir isso.

— O que você tem com isso?

— Sou seu marido e, portanto, responsável por seu bem-estar — comunicou Kakashi com determinação. — Mesmo que você não seja grata por isso.

A vergonha e o embaraço silenciaram Hinata. Ele abriu a porta para uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos arrumados num penteado discreto.

— Gostaria de me consultar a sós com a doutora — anunciou Hinata ao perceber a relutância de Kakashi em deixar o aposento.

Ela respondeu com honestidade as perguntas da médica. Concluído o exame, a doutora sorriu.

— Acho que a senhora já suspeita da causa. A se nhora está grávida.

Hinata empalideceu porque o único pensamento que lhe ocorria no momento era o quanto essa notícia seria indesejável para Kakashi.

— Tem certeza?

A médica aquiesceu com um aceno de cabeça.

— Alguns sinais são inconfundíveis.

— Não quero contar já a meu marido — confiden ciou Hinata.

Seu corpo a surpreendeu. Ela ia ter um filho de Kakashi. Talvez um menino de cabelos prateados com um sorriso irresistível ou uma menina atrevida com glo riosos olhos negros e a certeza de que dominava o mundo. Sim, ela ia ter um filho de Kakashi e, a menos que estivesse muito enganada, ele a odiaria por isso.

Quando Kakashi entrou no quarto, ela não pôde olhar para ele enquanto pulava da cama.

— Que está fazendo? — indagou.

— Foi um pequeno enjôo marítimo. Agora estou bem e vou me vestir.

Kakashi interceptou-a a meio caminho e colocou-a de volta na cama.

— Não. A doutora disse que você precisa de uma re feição leve e bastante sono e pretendo assegurar que você siga os conselhos dela. Você vai ter que estar cem por cento em forma para atender minhas expectativas nos próximos dias. Decidi tirar uma folga.

— Mas você nunca tira folga.

— É só me darem uma cama... e uma conexão de PC que posso tirar folga.

Hinata enrubesceu até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Preciso tirar você de debaixo de minha pele ou morrer tentando fazer isso, _cara_ — murmurou Kakashi com ferocidade.

— E então?

No silêncio que se seguiu ela estava nervosa de mais até para respirar: não queria que nada obscurecesse a resposta dele.

— Vou mandar você de volta para casa e retornar à minha livre e descomplicada vida de solteiro.

Foi preciso uma coragem imensa, mas ela não va cilou com a resposta.

— Então por que não fazer isso agora?

— Agora ainda estou aproveitando sua companhia. Você é diferente de minhas amantes costumeiras.

— E como devo me sentir? — desferiu Hinata.

— Eu faço você sentir-se incrível, sabe disso — lembrou Kakashi, com a frieza impiedosa e a cruel inti midade de um amante bem consciente da própria ha bilidade de virá-la do avesso em puro desejo.

Hinata afundou nos travesseiros e fechou os olhos fatigada.

— Eu disse que não quero nada — sussurrou Hinata assim que o atendente bajulador se afastou. — Que estamos fazendo aqui?

Kakashi olhou para ela com calorosa diversão.

— Você não tem jóias. Está na hora de comprar algumas.

Hinata esticou-se na ponta dos pés para murmurar com falso deleite.

_ Não é sábio dar idéias para a amante fora do quarto... a brincadeira acaba se desgastando.

— Dessa vez a brincadeira é comigo. Nenhuma caçadora de ouro decente perderia uma oportunidade dessa magnitude.

Ele passou um braço aprisionador em torno da fi gura frágil e esguia dela para evitar que se afastasse.

— Pense no que acabo de dizer — recomendou Kakashi com insistência, num rouco tom de intimidade.

— Na verdade, talvez você devesse registrar isso em uma fita: estou admitindo que julguei mal seus moti vos quatro anos atrás...

Hinata indagou de um só fôlego:

— Está falando sério?

— Nunca falei tão sério. — Tirando vantagem do choque dela, Kakashi a fez sentar no banquinho elegante em frente do balcão. — Alguns homens pedem per dão com flores.

— É verdade? — disse ela sem fôlego, quase inca paz de pensar direito já que ele a havia tirado de um estado de mágoa diretamente para um de alívio e fe licidade.

— Alguns nunca pedem desculpas, enquanto ou tros podem até comprar diamantes, na esperança de que você não espere qualquer ação deles que possa ser sentida como auto-humilhação.

Um sorriso natural brotou nela, assim como o sol no alvorecer, e ela quase riu alto, porque nunca es queceu do que ele dissera certa vez, que humilhar-se é coisa de camponeses.

Uma hora depois, quando já haviam retornado para a casa de campo, ela chegou ao terraço onde ele saboreava uma bebida. Uma secular figueira gigante fornecia sombra do sufocante sol da Sardenha, que mesmo no final da tarde era ainda muito quente. Sun tuosos terraços ajardinados interligados por uma es cadaria conduziam à praia privativa.

— Realmente vale a pena encontrar você fora de casa — provocou ela, girando o pulso para que o re lógio de platina brilhasse sob um fio de luz que con seguia atravessar a espessa copa sobre sua cabeça.

Como sempre sintonizado com o olhar dela, Kakashi elevou uma sobrancelha de ébano, os olhos brilhan tes cheios de reprovação por ela ter sido inflexível em só aceitar aquele presente.

— Eu queria cobri-la de diamantes.

— Eu pareceria uma tola completa — gracejou ela.

— Nua você pareceria uma deusa paga, _bella mia._ A barriga dela mexeu-se. Bastara Kakashi imaginá-la como ninguém mais faria. Pouco à vontade com os derretidos elogios dele, ela murmurou:

— Você ainda não me explicou por que mudou de idéia sobre minha cobiça.

Seu rosto forte e magro ficou tenso.

— Quando você disse em Londres que devolvera a maior parte do dinheiro, depositando-o de volta na conta em que originalmente o recebera, não acreditei. Mas mandei verificar. Esse dinheiro permaneceu in tocado naquela conta por mais de três anos.

— Mas o que aconteceu com a carta que escrevi para Asuma Sarutobi?

— Nunca chegou. Naquela época ele se mudou para um novo escritório. Sua carta deve ter sido en viada para o endereço antigo e se perdeu. Asuma está muito aborrecido com isso. — Sua bela boca parecia cheia de reconhecimento. — Ele sabe que é o elo partido de uma cadeia que causou muitos equívocos entre nós.

Hinata estava feliz com o fato de que o assunto do dinheiro do acordo estivesse afinal esclarecido.

— Eu nunca quis seu dinheiro, mas recebi, de modo que você dificilmente pode culpar Asuma por sua opinião sobre mim.

— Ele não tinha direito de fazer tal julgamento.

— Gostaria de lhe explicar algumas coisas. Quando nos conhecemos, Hanabi e eu morávamos numa área perigosa e os amigos dela eram rapazes que achavam divertido realizar furtos em lojas. Ela faltava às aulas e eu estava com dificuldade para controlá-la.

— Não tinha idéia de que sua vida doméstica era tão ruim. Você sempre pareceu tão alegre.

— Viver aborrecida não faz nada melhorar. Seu dinheiro nos proporcionou um novo começo. Alu guei o apartamento, abri o salão e coloquei Hanabi em outro colégio. Todos os problemas que enfrentáva mos se acabaram, um por um — explicou Hinata. — Eu não precisava trabalhar mais à noite, de modo que Hanabi tinha de ficar em casa e estudava. No ano se guinte, ela ganhou a bolsa de estudos e nunca mais olhou para trás...

— Você deve se orgulhar de si mesma. Gostaria que tivesse sido mais franca comigo na época.

— Naquela época, você não estava interessado em saber.

— Eu não me permitia saber e você pagou o preço disso. Mas então era então, e agora é agora... — En cerrando a mão dela na sua, Kakashi aplicou um beijo demorado, ardente e sensual na palma da mão de Hinata. Depois, começou a desfazer devagarinho o laço do top dela e soltou o gancho do sutiã.

— É dia claro... — murmurou ela.

— Você se choca com tanta facilidade... — sabo reou ele, comprimindo-lhe as costas contra a pedra aquecida pelo sol e deixando cair sua saída de praia. — Relaxe... eu farei tudo.

Sem mais pudores, ela entregou-se a ele. Ali, con tra a desgastada mureta de pedra, ele a deixou nua. Ela estava totalmente pronta para ele antes mesmo de Kakashi sulcar os crespos cachinhos que co roavam o montículo feminino para provocar a carne intumescida, sensível e secreta escondida abaixo. Ele examinou as profundezas umedecidas pela paixão com uma habilidade carnal que a fez soluçar alto con tra o próprio desejo ardente e insuportável.

— Não pára... — gritou ela roucamente.

— Adoro quando você perde o controle. Isso me faz querer deixar você mais doida ainda. — Kakashi virou-a de costas e a inclinou por sobre a mureta, levantando-a para penetrá-la com seu rígido calor masculino.

Um prazer esmagador deixou-a atordoada. Ele a penetrou até o fim. Hinata não conseguia respirar de tanta excitação. Essa sensação fez com que ela não se lembrasse mais de nada, a não ser do vaivém excitado do corpo desejoso dele dentro dela. A paixão animal de Kakashi lançou-a num frenesi glorioso de liberação.

Consumado o ato, ele tomou nos braços o corpo exausto dela e a levou para o quarto. Ele afastou os ca belos de Hinata dos olhos dela, beijou-a e aproximou-a mais de si, o que a lançou num frenesi tal que era como se estivesse tentando resumir toda sua vida a esses poucos instantes, os mais felizes que já vivera.

— Adoro seus seios — confidenciou Kakashi pregui çosamente, levantando-a para colocá-la montada so bre ele e esticando os braços para segurar, com as mãos em forma de taça e despudorada avaliação mas culina, aqueles dois montículos atrevidos e firmes.

— Sou capaz de jurar que eles cresceram desde a primeira vez que fizemos amor...

Hinata abaixou os cílios para esconder o pânico em seus olhos.

— Não que eu esteja me queixando, compreende. — murmurou Kakashi com voz rouca. — Já observei seu fraco por chocolate suíço...

Ele pensava que ela estava engordando porque se entupia de xícaras de chocolate! Saiu rápido de cima dele.

Kakashi suspirou alto e trouxe-a de volta para cima dele graças ao poder de sua força muito superior.

— Não seja tão sensível. Você tem uma forma in vejável. Os anjos do céu brigariam por você e eu te nho satisfação intensa em mantê-la abastecida de chocolate — disse Kakashi. — É muito agradável estar com uma mulher que come o que tem vontade.

— Vou para o chuveiro — resmungou ela, livran do-se do abraço frouxo dele e pulando da cama.

— Como afinal você consegue ter uma auto-estima tão baixa? — Kakashi sentou-se para reclamar, cheio de frustração masculina.

— Vi Sakura... ao lado dela, eu pareço uma baixi nha gorda! — respondeu Hinata de maneira abafada.

Com seu magnífico olhar tomado pela raiva, Kakashi pulou da cama.

— _Che ideal_ Sakura satisfazia minhas necessida des... mas você as desperta. Não consigo ficar mais de uma hora sem botar as mãos em você. Até tirei folga do banco para ficar com você.

As pálpebras dela retinham as lágrimas.

— É só sexo — acusou.

Seguiu-se um silêncio feroz, durante o qual ela es perou e rezou para que ele quebrasse essa terrível pausa com uma palavra de desacordo.

Kakashi olhou fixamente para ela: a expressão pétrea e teimosa de seus brilhantes olhos escuros de cílios negros permaneceu insondável.

A garganta dela doeu tanto de decepção que ficou ferida de verdade. Ele não a contradisse. Ela deveria ter sabido disso, em vez de nutrir a esperança de que ele a contradissesse. Fazia uma semana que ele a trouxera para a Sardenha, para essa fantástica pro priedade à beira-mar onde eles desfrutaram de com pleto isolamento e luxo absoluto.

Por sete dias vinham sendo inseparáveis. Foram piqueniques na praia, banhos de mar sob a luz da lua, jantares românticos tarde da noite, sestas langorosas no calor da tarde e longas discussões, sobre todo as sunto, nas quais raramente concordavam. Ele era uma companhia incrivelmente estimulante e maravi lhosamente divertida. Para Hinata vinha sendo um tempo de idílica felicidade, mas também um tempo desafiador, durante o qual ela teria de se habituar com a realidade de que carregava um filho dele.

Do ponto de vista físico ela estava ótima. A náusea diminuíra e só sentia tonturas quando se levantava rápido demais. Mesmo assim, seu corpo já se alterara a ponto de Kakashi notar que os seios estavam maiores.

Nessa estada com ele ela estava determinada a não construir castelos no ar. Encarava todos os aspectos do relacionamento deles como eram e não como gos taria que fossem. Toda manhã, antes de acordá-lo com um beijo numa variedade criativa de jeitos que ele apreciava, lembrava devidamente a si mesma de certos fatos desagradáveis... Ele não a amava. Estava em estado de luxúria e era essa luxúria que fazia dele um amante insaciável. Ela não era sua esposa no sen tido verdadeiro da palavra porque Kakashi uma vez a havia pago para encenar uma cerimônia de casamen to com ele. Era a esposa que ele comprara, não a que escolhera.

Nesse contexto, a notícia de que ela estava espe rando um filho dele possivelmente atingiria Kakashi como um completo desastre. Era por isso que reluta va tanto em contar-lhe. Era por isso que mantivera segredo por sete dias inteiros e vivera cada momento precioso como se fosse o último que passaria com ele. Porém, para ser realmente honesta com ele, estava na hora de falar a verdade.

A mesa do jantar foi posta no terraço. Estava muito bonita. Lanternas coloridas de vidro pendiam dos galhos da figueira e velas brilhavam em meio a taças de cristal e porcelana chinesa dourada. No patamar de baixo, encoberta pela vegetação, ela divisava o reflexo do luar na piscina.

Era a villa de Kakashi. Às vezes ele só a visitava uma vez por ano e em algumas ocasiões nem isso. Ele tinha uma quantidade enorme de propriedades no mundo inteiro. Não gostava de hotéis. Mesmo aqui, num dos recantos mais remotos da ilha, ele desfruta va do melhor serviço, que incluía um chef sempre à mão para criar pratos soberbos.

A passos largos, Kakashi veio juntar-se a ela.

— Dá uma voltinha — solicitou ele com voz rouca. De maneira um pouco desajeitada, ela atendeu o pedido.

— Você está deliciosa... Considere que tem muita sorte se eu conseguir me segurar até o fim do jantar.

Enquanto os aguçados olhos escuros de Kakashi re pousavam sobre ela, a bonita boca dele fazia uma ob servação espirituosa:

— Uma baixinha gorda... Não, estou brincando... Um rubor infeliz acendeu a bela pele de Hinata.

Ela queria comprimir os lábios, correr para os braços dele e abraçá-lo com força, segurar a felicidade que ele lhe proporcionara.

— Você tem estado muito taciturna nos últimos dias — continuou Kakashi.

Desconcertada, ela dirigiu-lhe um olhar rápido.

— É...eu...

— Uma hora você sorri animadamente e na outra está deprimida, mal-humorada, chorosa — acrescen tou Kakashi. — Isso não é da sua natureza, de modo que suponho que seja síndrome pré-menstrual.

Hinata titubeou, mas logo firmou-se para levantar-se rígida como uma rocha.

— Tenho uma coisa para lhe contar — anunciou ela.


	9. Chapter 9

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPITULO NOVE**

Um sorriso irreverente perpassou as feições extraor dinariamente belas de Kakashi.

— Vamos comer primeiro? Devo confessar que tenho muita fome.

Nervosa como gato em um telhado quente, Hinata mordiscou o lábio inferior. O temperamento rude dele, sua certeza de que ela nada tinha de importante a confidenciar, desequilibrou-a. Ela afundou na mesa. Quando o prato principal foi servido, a contri buição dela para a conversa restringia-se a respostas monossilábicas.

— Quando fica quieta assim, fico preocupado — comentou Kakashi.

— Às vezes falo demais — disse ela com descon forto.

— Mas já estou tão acostumado que gosto, _cara mia._ Bem, acho que calculei mal quando deduzi que você não tinha nada importante para me dizer.

— Sim... — Hinata engoliu em seco. — Mas não é algo que você poderia ter adivinhado e eu... Não se zangue comigo... Sei que vai ser difícil, mas não se zangue comigo — ela pegou a si mesma dizendo e desprezou a própria fraqueza. — Em certo sentido, somos ambos culpados.

Ao ouvir isso, Kakashi cerrou os dentes e observou Hinata com seus olhos apertados.

— E então? Minha paciência tem limites...

— Estou... — Ela movimentou nervosamente o garfo com a mão e o abaixou, com seu interior vazio por medo e falta de alimento, pois não conseguira comer nada. - Estou grávida... Aconteceu na pri meira semana em que estivemos juntos.

Kakashi empalideceu, o que fez se acentuar sua sober ba estrutura óssea.

— Compreendo que esteja chocado. Eu também fiquei — admitiu ela com firmeza.

Num movimento tão poderoso quanto revelador, Kakashi empurrou a cadeira para trás e levantou-se. Di rigiu-se a passos largos para a mureta e lá ficou, com os olhos perdidos na noite. No silêncio terrível que se seguiu, o ruído das ondas na arrebentação parecia si nistramente alto.

Ela pigarreou de maneira desajeitada. — Nunca pensei que acabaria indo para a cama com você e, quando aconteceu, não pensei em contraceptivos. Ocorriam tantas coisas e eu sabia que não deveria ter deixado você fazer amor comigo. Me sen ti tão culpada... todas essas coisas atrapalharam.

Kakashi serviu-se de uma dose enorme de uísque, que bebeu de um gole só.

Com a apreensão estampada no rosto tenso, Hillary levantou-se da mesa e dirigiu-se com cerimônia para o meio do terraço.

— Por favor, diga alguma coisa...

— Você agora é a futura mãe do meu filho. — A ponta de insolência da entonação dele fez com que soasse como uma frase ofensiva gelidamente educada, e ela sentiu-se enrijecer e empalidecer. — Tenho que ser muito cuidadoso com o que vou lhe dizer. Uma esposa grávida tem muitos direitos e não menos importante é o cuidado civilizado por seu estado. Quando você descobriu?

— Quando você chamou aquela médica após o meu desmaio.

Kakashi soltou uma risada ríspida.

— Há tanto tempo assim? Como conseguiu escon der a notícia por toda essa semana?

— Não foi difícil... Se eu pudesse fugir disso, teria fugido — disse ela em voz baixa. — Eu não queria... não quero perder você.

Seus duros olhos escuros cravaram-se nela com força impiedosa.

— Você nunca me teve... exceto do modo mais básico.

— Eu sei — murmurou ela, debilitada. — Mas isso está a ponto de destruir o que temos.

— Não suponha que sabe o que eu penso ou sinto. Ou o que pretendo fazer a seguir — Kakashi advertiu-a com severidade.

— Pode dizer o que pensa. Não me ofenderei. O rosto magro e inteligente dele endureceu.

— _Bene..._ muito bem. Por que eu me surpreenderia com seu feito? Na família Hatake os bebês sempre vêm com uma enorme etiqueta de preço amarrada neles.

— Não o nosso bebê... — disse-lhe Hinata com ardente convicção. — Não o nosso bebê... — repetiu. Embora sua voz estivesse trêmula, seus olhos estavam resolutos e ela franziu as sobrancelhas. — Você vai sair?

Kakashi dirigiu-lhe um duro olhar zombeteiro.

— O que você acha?

— Onde você vai?

— Isso é problema meu.

Muito depois da partida dele, ela ainda vagava pelo saguão, abraçando-se como se estivesse com frio. Durante todo esse tempo, tentava não pensar em como Kakashi se comportara. Como se a desprezasse to talmente, como se ela estivesse abaixo de qualquer crítica. Como se Hinata tivesse engravidado de pro pósito e planejasse vender-lhe o bebê pelo maior pre ço possível.

Uma hora após sua partida, ligou para o celular dele.

— Você vai voltar logo para casa? — perguntou com falso entusiasmo.

— Simplesmente não vou voltar para casa — disse Kakashi em voz baixa e frieza.

— Antes que tome uma decisão sobre isso — mur murou ansiosa —, quero dizer que se passar a noite fora ficarei muito triste. Acho que eu não conseguiria apenas sentar e esperar. Ficaria tão preocupada que teria de sair à sua procura.

— Essa conversa não tem sentido — disse Kakashi e desligou.

Meia hora depois, entretanto, ela ligou de novo para ele. Quando ele atendeu, ela ouviu uma leve risadinha feminina por perto e seu coração desabou.

— Você está com uma mulher? — indagou com repugnância.

— Se ligar de novo, não atenderei.

— Acho que vale a pena lutar por nós dois, mas eu não poderia perdoar infidelidade... — Ela o advertiu trêmula, com a garganta cheia de lágrimas.

— Saiba que chantagem emocional não funciona comigo.

— E que tal histeria? Olhe, sei que pareço louca, mas tudo que eu quero é que você volte para casa para conversarmos.

— Mas eu não quero e você não vai me obrigar a fazer o que eu não quero.

Era uma hora da madrugada quando Kakashi apareceu na porta do quarto. Ela estava deitada, mas acordada sob o luar, e deixara a porta aberta para que pudesse escutar a chegada dele. Sentando-se rapidamente, Hinata acendeu as luzes de cabeceira. Com os cabelos brancos em desalinho e a barba, também grisalha, deli neando seu queixo obstinado, Kakashi olhou fixamente para ela. Sem hesitação, ela pulou da cama e correu para atirar-se a ele. Ele voltara. Isso era tudo que lhe importava nesse instante.

— Não...

Essa única palavra parecia muito resoluta e por demais inflexível. Com as mãos, ele a afastou fria mente de si.

Ela deu um passo para trás, esmagada pela rejeição e subitamente consciente de que, com o cabelo despenteado e os olhos vermelhos e inchados, devia es tar horrorosa.

— Cheguei a certas decisões — proferiu Kakashi.

— É preciso duas pessoas para tomar uma decisão num casamento — ousou Hinata.

— Mas não quando apenas uma delas está errada — rebateu Kakashi sem hesitação. — Quero que você faça um exame para que se verifiquem as datas que interessam. Antes de o bebê nascer quero ter o máxi mo de certeza de que ele é realmente meu — disse Kakashi com voz arrastada e sem qualquer expressão no rosto.

Hinata afastou-se dele, oprimida por uma dolorosa aflição.

— Você tem dúvidas? — murmurou, horrorizada com o fato de que ele chegasse mesmo a suspeitar que outro pudesse ser o pai da criança que ela carre gava.

— Algumas mulheres matariam por uma porcen tagem ínfima do que esse bebê vai valer em termos financeiros — argumentou Kakashi. — Afinal, a con cepção de um filho meu lhe assegura que você viverá no luxo o resto de sua vida.

— Você não está sendo justo. Se não tem nenhuma fé em mim, como poderei algum dia provar que está errado a meu respeito? — retorquiu Hinata com cres cente angústia.

— Mas eu não estou errado a seu respeito.

— Ainda hoje você me disse ter concluído que eu não era uma caçadora de ouro.

— A última revelação me fez mudar de idéia.

— Como poderia saber que engravidaria após uma semana com você? — argumentou ela de maneira apaixonada. — Não é nessas condições que eu gostaria de ter meu primeiro filho. Por que amaldiçoaria meu bebê com um pai indeciso que me odeia?

— Não sou indeciso e não odeio você. Hinata levantou as mãos em desespero.

— Toda sua raiva vem do fato de que quando você teve amnésia eu mantive em segredo a verdade quan to ao nosso casamento.

— Você me mentiu por repetidas vezes.

— Não pensei que estava causando mal algum... Então me deixei levar um pouco, estava vivendo meu sonho...

— Agora você está finalmente me contando a ver dade — interveio Kakashi com sarcástica satisfação. — Você estava tão seduzida por meu estilo de vida que não se preocupava o quanto teria de afundar para des frutar os benefícios.

— Por estranho que possa ser, você parecia viver em perfeita felicidade dentro da minha fantasia...

— Vamos nos ater ao bebê — disse Kakashi em tom glacial.

Com dificuldade, Hinata fixou a mente exausta na fundamental tarefa de dissuadir Kakashi da convicção de que ela planejara engravidar.

— Por favor, me ouça. Quando dormi com você, eu não me importava com as conseqüências. Nunca havia tido que me preocupar com contraceptivos an tes. Eu era descuidada e tola, mas nada além disso. — Ela lhe lançou um olhar de súplica. — Você também não se importava.

O rosto magro e forte dele contraiu-se numa nega tiva.

— Eu tinha a curiosidade de saber quanto tempo você levaria para fazer essa exigência. Perdoe decep cioná-la, _cara,_ mas você ainda não está qualificada para livrar-se da prisão.

— O que isso quer dizer?

— Nada de separação, nada de divórcio. Você vai ficar na Suíça, onde posso vigiá-la.

— Como você se sente realmente sobre o bebê? — ela juntou coragem para finalmente perguntar.

— Eu planejava ter um filho algum dia — admitiu Kakashi com a mesma carga de emoção que gastaria para informar sobre a intenção de adquirir um par de abotoaduras. — Agora ele está vindo cedo demais, em vez de tarde demais... Eu me adaptarei a isso... Não tenho outra escolha senão me adaptar.

Daria tempo a ele. Kakashi era muito teimoso e muito cínico em suas suspeitas. Precisava de mais tempo. Ele necessitava da compreensão dela. Ela o amava tanto... Kakashi mudaria, sim, ele mudaria...

Até que ponto, porém, Kakashi teria de mudar para aceitar Hinata Hyuuga, cabeleireira, como esposa? Ele nunca a aceitara como esposa. Poderia ela culpá-lo por isso? Kakashi nunca lhe pedira para ser sua esposa e viver com ele e com certeza não a convidara para conceber seu filho! Era importante que ela encarasse os fatos e os fatos eram dolorosos, reconheceu com imensa tristeza. Kakashi sentia-se preso num laço. Kakashi preferia sua liberdade.


	10. Chapter 10

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPITULO DEZ**

Na manhã seguinte, Kakashi levou Hinata a uma ginecologista.

Kakashi desconcertou Hinata ao fazer à médica uma série de perguntas complexas. A ginecologista res pondeu-lhe, satisfeita, com muitos detalhes científi cos. Hinata sentiu-se como um útero com pernas. Sentiu-se também ferida pelo fato de Kakashi pela pri meira vez demonstrar interesse pelo bebê deles com outra pessoa e não com ela. Depois se indagou com tristeza se ele não estaria apenas fazendo uma ence nação para salvar as aparências.

Nos três infinitos dias que se seguiram, Hinata fi cou cada vez mais triste. Kakashi saía para o Banco Hatake praticamente antes de o sol nascer e retornava tarde da noite. Ele não fazia uma única refeição com ela, nem tampouco o menor esforço para diluir a ten são entre eles. No entanto, telefonava duas vezes ao dia para perguntar como ela estava.

No quarto dia, ela se levantou antes do nascer do sol. Após um banho sonolento, apressou-se para tor nar-se apresentável, sem parecer nem suspeitamente muito bem-vestida, nem impropriamente _sexy,_ e em seguida correu escada abaixo para a sala de jantar para juntar-se a Kakashi no café da manhã.

Kakashi estudou-a com olhar de reprovação.

— O que você faz acordada a essa hora?

— Eu queria ver você.

Após pousar seus atordoantes olhos escuros sobre a camisola em estilo quimono dela, a boca sensual de Kakashi deu uma torcida quase imperceptível. Feita da melhor seda, a roupa a cobria do pescoço aos pés com um recato que ele considerou decepcionante.

Ela percebia atormentada tanto o olhar atento de Kakashi quanto a atmosfera tensa do ambiente.

— Eu... Vou sentir saudade de você.

— _Dannazione!_ Isso não me faz ficar apaixonado. Tem o mesmo efeito que teria se você subisse na mesa e dançasse como Salomé. Deixando isso bem claro, não torne a fazer cenas quando formos inunda dos por presentes de batizado daqui a alguns meses! — atirou-lhe Kakashi com mordente desprezo. — Quan do eu quiser ter você, eu a avisarei.

Lágrimas de humilhação encheram-lhe os olhos. Ela ouviu o som da limusine se afastando. Era assim, então. Ele podia estar saturado, pensou numa extre ma agonia. Kakashi não precisava pensar que teria êxito tratando-a como a uma mulher sórdida que faria qualquer coisa para trazê-lo de volta para a cama.

Antes, porém, de deixar a Suíça, o orgulho exigia que ela limpasse seu nome e fizesse com que Kakashi visse o quanto estava enganado a seu respeito. An dando de um lado para o outro no quarto de dormir, chegou à conclusão de que só havia um meio de con seguir isso. Teria de redigir um acordo legal capaz de provar de uma vez por todas que ela não tinha nenhu ma intenção mercenária. Depois disso, iria embora com a dignidade intacta.

Chegando ao escritório de Asuma Sarutobi na manhã seguinte, ela foi conduzida à sua sala. Hinata sur preendeu-se com o fato de Asuma atendê-la de imediato e com aparência ansiosa, além de agradecer-lhe mui to pela visita.

— Eu queria fazer uma visita a você e Kakashi para me desculpar, mas agi tão mal com você que achei que seria melhor deixar a poeira assentar — confes sou com franqueza o homem louro. — Eu intimidei você e você me intimidou. Acredite, não é assim que costumo tratar as mulheres.

— Não foi culpa sua. Foi um mal-entendido. Na verdade, vim vê-lo hoje por um motivo completa mente diferente — confidenciou Hinata, lutando para esconder a infelicidade sob uma fachada de calma. — Preciso de um advogado para redigir um documento para mim com certa rapidez.

Quando ela forneceu as primeiras informações do que pretendia colocar no papel, Asuma não conseguiu disfarçar o desânimo.

— Um documento dessa natureza me colocaria em conflito de interesses. Não posso representar você e Kakashi. Você precisa de aconselhamento legal inde pendente.

Muito frustrada, Hinata levantou-se.

— Está bem.

— Mas extra-oficialmente... — Asuma Sarutobi hesi tou e, em seguida, insistiu com clara preocupação. — Na condição de amigo, e tenho a esperança de que algum dia você venha a me considerar como tal, eu lhe aconselharia a não seguir esse caminho. Temo muito que Kakashi interprete mal seus motivos e fique magoado.

Na volta para casa, Hinata admitiu que Asuma era um sujeito realmente muito amável. Ele era justamente o oposto de Kakashi e, portanto, totalmente incapaz de avaliar como funcionava um homem com a gélida reserva intelectual e emocional de Kakashi.

Agora se perguntava por que decidira chegar a esse ponto para desfazer a convicção de Kakashi de que era uma caçadora de ouro. Por que ainda se preocupa va com isso? Ele não a amava. Pensava o pior dela. Até sua visão à mesa do café da manhã o ofendia.

Havia chegado a hora em que ela teria de ser ma dura o suficiente para se levantar por si mesma, levar em conta as próprias necessidades e abandonar aque le relacionamento destrutivo.

Kakashi jamais contaria a Hanabi a verdade sobre o casamento deles. Com efeito, Hinata se admirava por ter pensado alguma vez que essa ameaça fosse real. Talvez ela tivesse se agarrado a essa situação como uma desculpa para ficar com Kakashi quando estava de sesperada para ter alguma.

O telefone do carro tocou. Era Kakashi e o próprio som da sua voz arrastada foi suficiente para fazer transbordar o caldeirão das emoções dela.

— Estou deixando você e espero que você e seu precioso dinheiro vivam felizes para sempre!

Ela bateu o telefone e tremeu, abalada pelo que a raiva a fizera dizer. Mas era a verdade e ele merecia ouvi-la. Era a última vez que Kakashi se recusava a receber o amor dela. Em vez disso, ela iria dedicar todo esse amor ao filho deles. O telefone tocou de novo, mas ela o ignorou. O celular também tocou, ela o desligou. Não havia mais nada a dizer.

Meia hora depois ela estava no quarto fazendo as malas quando, de repente, a porta se abriu e Kakashi entrou.

— Você não pode partir. Eu não posso passar por isso de novo! — afirmou ele com veemência.

Pega de surpresa pela chegada turbulenta, tão incomum ao homem calmo e controlado que ela conhe cia, Hinata olhou-o fixamente. Ele estava pálido, suas faces esticadas pela tensão.

— Você tem idéia do que isso representou para mim da última vez? — indagou ele. — Sabe o que eu passei?

Totalmente surpresa com a quantidade de emo ções que ele jamais demonstrara ter, Hinata balançou a cabeça numa silenciosa negativa.

— _Santo cielo!_ Aquela primeira semana em que eu recuperei a memória quase me matou. Num minuto você estava lá e no outro havia ido embora e eu não tinha a menor noção do motivo. Você saiu de nosso casamento deixando para mim um bilhete de descul pas de quatro linhas, como quem cancela um compro misso para jantar. Aquilo tudo era irreal. Eu não sabia nem onde encontrá-la. Quase enlouqueci de tanto transtorno!

— Nunca pensei... Nunca cheguei sequer a suspei tar que você se sentiria assim.

— Deveria ter sido você a me contar a verdade sobre nosso casamento.

Reconhecendo a justeza da censura, ela inclinou a cabeça. Tinha sido covarde e inventado desculpas para si mesma.

— Eu tinha total confiança em você. — Kakashi fixou a perturbada visão de Hinata, que preferia fugir do olhar dele. — Na verdade, no início eu não tinha ou tra escolha. Nosso relacionamento, no entanto, de senvolveu-se com rapidez e eu quebrei minhas resis tências com você. Acreditava que formávamos um casal. Aprendi a pensar em você como minha esposa. Então, tudo explodiu no meu rosto.

— Devo ter parecido muito egoísta para você... Mas sinceramente não pensava que você sentiria tan ta falta de mim.

Kakashi soltou uma gargalhada triste.

— Infierno! Que pensa que sou? Uma pedra?

— Um bloco de gelo — retrucou ela. — Muito reservado e disciplinado e orgulhoso de ser assim.

— Fui criado para ser forte e ensinado a nunca ser vulnerável frente a uma mulher. Os casamentos fra cassados amarguraram meu pai e meu avô. Quando Homaru mudou, já era tarde demais para ele me in fluenciar. Foi por isso que fez aquele testamento in sano. Foi sua última tentativa de me persuadir de que se eu apenas me esforçasse e me arriscasse, poderia reescrever a história da família e acabar por conse guir um casamento feliz.

— Bem... — Ela franziu o nariz para lutar contra a terrível vontade de chorar. — Sinto muito por essa esperança, mas pelo menos o Castello ainda está na família.

— Quero que saiba que eu já estava vindo para casa para vê-la quando Asuma me ligou...

Um rubor de aflição assomou ao rosto dela.

— Por que vocês homens são sempre tão ligados?

— Talvez por medo — brincou Kakashi em voz baixa, com os olhos presos aos dela. — Quando compreendi o tipo de acordo que você estava tentando fazer, fi quei envergonhado. Logo entendi que eu a tinha in duzido a isso.

Hinata o observava com olhos escancarado-se con fusos.

— O que há com você? Por que não ficou satisfei to? De que se envergonharia? Eu estava querendo as sinar uma declaração de que jamais faria qualquer exigência sobre sua fortuna ou qualquer outra coisa que possuísse!

— Mas isso seria errado porque você tem todo o direito de compartilhar o que eu tenho...

— Isso lhe mostraria de uma vez por todas que eu não quero nem preciso de nada seu.

Kakashi aspirou um pouco de ar e endireitou os om bros largos.

— Acusei você de caçadora de dinheiro porque assim eu evitava enfrentar meu verdadeiro sentimen to para com você.

As sobrancelhas dela elevaram-se.

— Não compreendo.

— Quando tive amnésia, acostumei-me a ter você por perto. Após recuperar a memória, fiquei furioso com você porque você me deixava desnorteado!

Aquela condenação franca fez o rubor aflorar às faces de Hinata.

— Essa não foi minha intenção e não é assim que vejo o que aconteceu entre nós — protestou ela.

— Mas mudou tudo. Você tinha me enganado su cessivas vezes e eu não confiava em minha capacida de de entendê-la. Ainda assim queria você de volta e não apenas porque o sexo era maravilhoso.

Hinata aguçou os ouvidos com aquela confissão promissora.

— Mas você ficava satisfeito em me fazer pensar que era só isso.

— Eu estava escondendo que... eu estava... — Ele interrompeu o que queria dizer, enquanto levantava e abaixava os ombros em visível sinal de frustração.

— Você estava... o quê? — indagou ela.

— Estava apavorado. Sentia coisas que nunca ti nha sentido antes e isso me assustava. Mas quando chegamos à Sardenha, eu já me sentia mais calmo, estava começando a relaxar e a acreditar em você de novo...

Hinata abriu os lábios secos.

— Então eu admiti que estava grávida...

— Mais uma vez você deixou de se abrir comigo. Podia ter compartilhado essa novidade comigo. Du rante toda aquela semana tínhamos estado juntos, e estivemos mais próximos do que jamais estive com outra mulher. Entretanto, por todo o tempo você fi cou escondendo o fato de que estava carregando nos so bebê. Isso foi duro para mim, me fez inclusive pensar o que mais você poderia estar escondendo — confessou ele gravemente.

— Tive medo de sua reação.

— Eu precisava que você fosse honesta comigo. Você não foi e acabei perdendo a fé no meu julga mento. Desse ponto em diante tudo ficou confuso...

— Você ficou confuso — corrigiu Hinata triste mente. — Mas não culpo você por isso. Não é falta grave não ter planejado ter um bebê comigo, já que não quer ter um bebê...

— Mas eu quero, sim, muito, o nosso filho. Porém eu temia que você estivesse me enganando. — Kakashi arfou com grave consternação. — Estive em conflito comigo mesmo desde então. Embora determinado a arcar com vocês dois, eu odiava a idéia de que você estivesse ficando comigo apenas por estar esperando um filho meu. Acha isso uma loucura?

— Não... Eu senti a mesma coisa — murmurou ela pesarosa.

— Eu estava me esforçando tanto para controlar a situação que acabei pondo tudo a perder — disse Kakashi, estendendo as mãos magras num gesto que ex pressava remorso sincero, que também aparecia em suas belas feições enrijecidas. — Acabei acusando você de coisas que nem sequer acreditava que fossem verdadeiras. Eu sabia que o filho era meu, mas não queria que você percebesse que havia me ferido, en tão quis ferir você primeiro.

Diante dessa surpreendente confissão, Hinata ten tou ouvir com uma atenção ainda maior. Ela o havia ferido? Teria ele realmente dito isso?

— Estive lutando contra o que sinto por você des de então e não posso mais fazer isso — admitiu Kakashi com voz rouca. — Estava furioso por não conseguir controlar meu desejo por você. E me refugiei no sar casmo. É um péssimo mecanismo de defesa.

— Eu não suportaria outra vez...

— Não vai acontecer de novo — retorquiu Kakashi apressadamente. — Todas essas coisas são novas para mim e por isso foram muito difíceis. Você acha que pode me dar uma outra chance? — Kakashi pegou as mãos fechadas dela. — Por favor...

— Eu não quero um homem que está apenas se aproveitando de mim — confessou ela, com um solu ço. — Ou um marido que acredita tanto que eu sou uma cidadã de segunda classe que tem que lutar até para acreditar em mim...

— Não é verdade. Se se tratasse apenas de sexo, eu não teria me envolvido na situação dessa maneira. Sexo não é um problema para mim... O que é difícil são todas as outras coisas a que não estou acostuma do. Não percebe o quanto você é importante para mim? — Kakashi segurou com força as mãos de Hinata, dirigindo a ela um olhar brilhante de intenso apelo. — Você disse isso na Sardenha. Disse que eu havia estado muito feliz vivendo nosso casamento de conto-de-fadas. E você estava certa... Eu realmente nun ca havia estado tão feliz.

Hinata ficou tão deslumbrada com essa confissão que sentiu-se emocionada. Ele continuou:

— Então você deve poder imaginar como me senti quando o conto-de-fadas mostrou-se mera fantasia. Eu pensava que você me amava. Tinha me habituado a gostar dessa idéia...

— Realmente? — Sua voz veio quase que num chiado.

— Eu me apaixonei por você. Mas como nunca havia me apaixonado antes, não conseguia infeliz mente saber o que havia de errado comigo...

— O que havia de certo com você — corrigiu Hinata com uma aflição impotente, apegando-se ansio samente a cada uma das palavras dele.

— Bem, eu não achava certo no início — afirmou Kakashi comovido. — Você estava atrapalhando meu trabalho...

— Oh, querido... — disse ela perturbada. — Isso aconteceu?

Kakashi parecia muito sério.

— Às vezes ficava pensando em você até durante reuniões importantes.

— Isso é mais do que eu jamais poderia esperar. — Com lágrimas nos olhos, Hinata colocou os braços em torno do pescoço dele. — Eu o amo também. Eu o amo intensamente e vou fazer você muito, muito feliz.

— Você me faz sentir tão bem, _amore mio_ — sus surrou ele, em um tom rouco.

— Está vendo? Me amar não é ruim — disse ela calorosamente.

— É sim, quando você desaparece e ameaça me deixar — discordou Kakashi.

— Eu nunca mais desaparecerei e também, não importa o quanto você me deixe louca, nunca mais ameaçarei deixá-lo de novo — prometeu ela solene mente.

— Acho que de alguma forma eu sabia, quatro anos atrás, que você podia ser muito perigosa para o estilo de vida de solteiro de que eu tanto gostava, _cara mia._

— Eu era, naquela época, um pouco imatura para você. Mas me apaixonei por você desde a primeira vez em que o vi.

— Eu nunca tinha admitido isso nem para mim mesmo, mas fiquei fortemente atraído por você. Foi por isso que continuei voltando ao salão. — Ele a beijou de novo e os olhos dela se fecharam sonhado ramente. — Quando fizemos aquela cerimônia de ca samento, porém, eu já não podia confiar em mim mesmo ficando perto de você...

— Sério?

— Sério. Casando com você, não haveria mais im pedimentos para mim. Entretanto, fiquei levando co migo a sua fotografia na minha carteira durante qua tro anos — sussurrou Kakashi, se lamentando.

Com seu rosto magro e inteligente parecendo ter no, ele dirigiu seu olhar para baixo, em direção a ela, com imensa paixão.

— Eu adoraria vê-la usando um vestido de casa mento para mim. Nós precisamos comemorar mais essa ocasião. Devíamos renovar nossos votos e fazer nosso casamento ser abençoado.

— Eu adoraria... — murmurou ela, profundamente emocionada. — Mas você vai ter que esperar até que o bebê tenha nascido.

— Nada disso — opôs-se Kakashi, sem hesitação.

Onze meses depois, Hinata e Kakashi renovaram seus votos de casamento em uma aconchegante e pequena capela a pouca distância do Castello Hatake.

Hinata carregava um buquê de rosas amarelas e usava um belo corpete de brocado vazado combinado com uma saia leve. O feliz casal só tinha olhos um para o outro. Uma refeição soberba e uma festa ani mada seguiram-se à cerimônia. As amigas mais pró ximas dela, Pippa e Tabby, compareceram com os maridos, Andreo e Christien. Asuma e Kurenai Sarutobi participavam da mesa principal. A irmã dela, Hanabi, também estava presente. O convidado de honra foi sem dúvida Metsu, o menor e mais novo membro da família Hatake. Mas aos três meses, ele não se liga va muito para festividades e dormiu quase todo o tempo.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Hinata colocou seu bebê no berço, no lindo quarto que ela havia se divertido em preparar esmeradamente para ele. Seu filho tinha o cabelo claro do pai e um sorriso adorável que fa zia com que ganhasse muitas atenções. Nisso ela achava que ele era também parecido com o pai.

Hinata achava difícil acreditar que ela e Kakashi já tinham quase completado seu primeiro aniversário, em termos não-oficiais, e sorria consigo mesma sa boreando aquela sensação de segurança e realização. Eles passaram um longo tempo no Castello, onde o ritmo de vida era mais lento e relaxante. Kakashi tinha passado a viajar menos durante a gravidez dela e a mimara perdidamente.

— Que beleza... — falou Kakashi, com voz rouca, a alguns passos de distância.

Hinata dirigiu um olhar orgulhoso para o filho adormecido.

— Acho que podemos dizer que ele é um bebê muito bonito, não é?

Kakashi passou os braços em torno da esposa e voltou o rosto dela para ele.

— Não era a Metsu que eu me referia, _amata mia._

— Não?

— Você parecia incrivelmente linda hoje. Fiquei tão orgulhoso por ser minha esposa... — Sua profun da fala arrastada demonstrava uma satisfação que não podia ocultar. — Você se deu conta de que essa é a noite de núpcias que nunca tivemos?

Os joelhos de Hinata tremeram e ela se recostou nele, buscando sem timidez o calor inebriante dos lábios dele. Com uma espécie de grunhido sensual de correspondência, ele a beijou antes de carregá-la pelo corredor até o quarto do casal.

— Ainda me ama? — sussurrou ela, arfando de excitação.

— Eu a amo cada dia mais.

Repleta de alegria no coração, Hinata retribuiu es sas palavras amorosas estendendo seus braços aber tos para Kakashi e atraindo-o para si.


End file.
